A Blissful Life
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Shinichi disappeared, but a girl, his age showed up afterwards. What's the secret she is hiding and who is she.. KaiShin, genderbent!
1. Chapter 1

Tomyo-chan disclaims DC, but this idea is so damn hers... and with Kudocchi's brain and help! ^_^

Authors note: Okay... here goes.. I am very sorry of this sudden change, but I hope ye'll all forgive me? I wont upload next chapter so soon but I'll try, next week I'm gone so I don't when I'll be able to upload. Please review and tell me if there's something bothering ya though!

To all those who have read my other stories, THIS is not a Yaoi story... or if ya count that it's about Shin-chan and Kaito, it might as well be... but ye'll understand or I hope ya will...

Hope ya like it, better then the last one... X3

* * *

Chapter 1.

That fateful change.

Conan walked the path towards the house he's lived in before some stupid body-shrinking poison made his body well..shrink and before he had to form a secret identity because nobody would believe about its impossibility as well as having to protect everyone around him.

His mother smiled behind her glasses that were part of the disguise she was now wearing. Edogawa Conan saw that and gave him one of his rare true smiles since the change because finally, he's going to regain his body that he strived so hard to return to.

Haibara Ai, his neighbor and classmate, had managed to make an antidote. Haibara is also like him. In fact, she was the one who made that poison, APTX 4869, that had shrunk him to a six-year old kid. Although, she made it while having a gun pointed at her (well, at her and at her sister, who they killed anyways). Haibara had been spending all her free time researching and experimenting all that so he could return to his former self, his real identity, Kudou Shinichi.

It had been four years since those men in black drugged him and he shrunk, going from the famous High School Detective Kudou Shinichi to a primary school detective Edogawa Conan.

As they entered the house, they were met with the happy and somewhat expectant face of his father and a girl that was Haibara Ai, holding a small bottle, probably containing the antidote that Edogawa Conan will be trying out today, with a nervous look painted on her face.

"Kudou-kun...be careful. I don't know what it might do to you." she warned him, although she knows that he won't listen. "It might work, and then you'll return to your body, but it might not have any effects, it might contain a side-effect or worse, it might kill you!" Conan nodded. He trusts Haibara. Surely, it will work.

His parents and Haibara went in to the living room. Kudou Yukiko took off her desguise and let her golden hair-locks fall down on her shoulders. Haibara sat down on the couch, waiting for Shinichi's burst of "I'm back!" or "It didn't work!" and praying fervently of not hearing a silence after Shinichi's pained cries.

After ten minutes of Shinichi's stifled wails (he obviously tried not to let out a scream) silence filled the huge mansion and worry was etched on their faces. They looked at each other then, after a few seconds, a shriek enveloped their ears. It was not the same voice as Shinichi's for it was several pitches higher, like a girl's. if so, what the heck is a girl doing in Shinichi's room (where the voice came from)?

They all dashed towards Shinichi's room. Yuusaku almost kicked the door when they realized it wasn't locked. Yukiko, being loving mother she is, almost instantly rushed to the trembling bundle of sheets. Her maternal instincts told her that her son's inside and did what most mothers do when their child cries. She hugged him and continued whispering sweet and soothing words to the boy. After the cries calmed down a little, she asked what was wrong and it was just then she realized the appearance of her son.

The body she was holding was definitely smaller than Shinichi. Her hair was longer and the stubborn cowlick that was like a trademark of Shinichi was still there. Her face is still of Shinichi's but her blue eyes were bigger. With tears covering her eyes, the people at the room can't help but think how cute and moe this girl is. Her lips became smaller and more pinkish, like the one every girl had dreamed of having. Her skin was no longer like Shinichi's tanned ones but instead, it became a glowing white like what people imagined that should belong to an angel's. Yukiko's eyes traveled south and noted how developed Shinichi's(?) body had become.

Yukiko was the first one to react and glared at Yuusaku as if he was the one at fault. Yuusaku gaped, not knowing what he did wrong but soon got the point and flew out the room. He no longer had a son now. Sure, he wanted a daughter who would rely on him because Shinichi's a boy and wouldn't even ask for his help but… at this situation, he doesn't know how to react.

"Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked, holding her son's..err daughter's frail-looking shoulders.

Shinichi leaned closer to his mother. If he was a boy now... (Wait, should he call himself 'she' now? Considering her present body…arghh. This is truly confusing!) he wouldn't have done that, but it seemed that her body was looking for the warmth only her mother seemed to emit. It was comforting and he didn't have to feel ashamed now because he's, well, a she, right?

"Kaa-san..." a female voice cracked and escaped the lips of its owner. The voice sounded angelic, like music that you'll never get tired of hearing, yet, it contained a hint of confusion, like it sounded lost and loneliness, probably form all the failures and all the pretentions and deceiving that its owner had to do and the lost of his pride as a man.

Haibara blinked and fell to the floor, shaking as she stared shocked at the frame of the former male detective. What could have gone wrong? All her calculations were perfect! She spent many sleepless nights perfecting the antidote! What? When? Where? Had she done wrong? Her mind was swirling with endless questions and probabilities of how the hell did it fail and gave Shinichi a body that was the same age but not the same gender. Despite this, all that's ever came out of her lips was:

"Eh…?"

* * *

(Laughing evil) I guess I am evil right.. anyway, hope ya liked it better.

Please review though... I want to know if it's good or not...

Although I have to say, Kudocchi's beta-readed version's a lot better and more funny!


	2. Chapter 2

Toto-chan disclaim this X3 mostly because Shinichi threatened to kill her...

**Kuroshiro-Kai**: Hehe thanks ^_^ **Kudocchi** has done a great job, ya can think of me as Kogoro and her as Conan, always there to help me out! cheers! *does a Kampai*

**Mysteryfan17**: Thanks for the review... I feel for Yuusaku too.. but that's how it goes when ye'r the only man left in the family (since Shinichi turned from he to she XD)

And just to say it out right... **Kudocchi** does a damn good job on beta-reading! ^^

Authors note: As you might guess Shin-chan is a girl, I even drew her... she looks scarily alike Yukiko... somehow I gave it a lot of thought, but in the end she ended up as that... I might publish that picture on Deviantart when I get my lazy ass up to scan it...

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2.

One special friendship.

"Shin-chan, would you come down for a second?" Kudou Yukiko called. Knowing her stubborn son, he would surely protest but would eventually obey.

She heard a grumble then with a last warning, the door opened; revealing a person, most specifically a girl, wearing an over-sized boyish pajama.

"What is it, Kaa-san?" the girl asked, obviously angry at the fact that she's been woken up from her sleep. She was never a morning person. She was answered with, "Just come down! I'll tell you here!"

It had been four days since he had gotten the antidote. Wait... he couldn't exactly call himself HE now... could he? (But he's still a boy! Yeah! A BOY in a girl's body! It doesn't mean that he had to call himself a she! Besides, the effect might wear off just like before!) To say in the least, the past four days that been utterly humiliating for him…err her. If you all could perfectly remember, he was a boy before (now, that sounded a lot like he's a transvestite) and because of that damn antidote, he now thinks that being a BOY child is SO much better than being a GIRL—so much for his manly pride. What had been the WORSE for him is when he had to see his new body (that, he could say was definitely well developed although he didn't like the lost of his manhood and the extra weight on his chest that clearly screamed, 'I'M A GIRL!'), he had to go to the Bathroom, unfortunately, relieve himself while in that body and he had to take care of his hygiene (although he tried to delay that for as long as he can) but he let both Haibara and his Mother do that. He still can't look at his new body, so he kept his eye closed at the entire ordeal).

Yukiko looked at Shinichi as she sleepily came down the stairs. Her hair was slightly ruffled from the bed yet it didn't look less silky and smooth as it did before. Its length slightly longer than it used to be when she was a boy, barely passing her shoulders. She had stubbornly refused all the girl clothes that she was forced to wear and instead wore her previous clothes. And when she did, it was considerably large on her. Not too large, though for she didn't shrink when 'he' transformed to a girl. Well, she DID shrink although not as much as she did when she's Conan. After all, she's at the same age that Shinichi wanted so bad to return to.

"Now, what is it, Kaa-san?" she asked again, her beautiful voice, although you can still hear the sleepiness and grouchiness of the owner, rang through her ears like music.

Yukiko smiled to her former handsome son, now beautiful daughter.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. There's definitely something behind that creepy smile of hers.

"I've arranged it so that you can attend to school again!" Shoot.

Shinichi gaped, "WHAT?" he shrieked and almost fell down the rest of the stairs, but didn't. He silently thanked himself that he managed to hold on the rails. _**"Where did that came from?"**_

"B-But Kaa-san! How am I supposed to attend school now? I'm a girl now, remember?" Shinichi argued. There's NO way that he's going to show in PUBLIC like this! And showing in public means he can't wear HIS own clothes, but the ones her mother approves! And that meant GIRL clothes and, dare he say it, girl underwear.

"Shin-chan… you're so naïve." She laughed. _**"That woman… she's **__**enjoying this! Sadist!"**_ "Didn't I tell you already? I've arranged it. Oh, and Yusaku and Ai-chan helped too." _**"Otou-san wouldn't do that voluntarily… Haibara's a sadist. That's a given."**_

"How did Otou-san agree? And he's okay with that?" Shinichi inquired, thoroughly confused. _**"There's only one person who can make Otou-san agree..."**_ He glared at her mother who's trying to control the laugh that threatened to explain her lips.

"Oh, I just told him that if he didn't, he's got the couch for a year." Yukiko told him with a completely 'innocent' look. "And Ai-chan was really eager at helping me arrange the needed documents! All we had to do was change your first name and gender! Unlike when you're Conan, this one's definitely easier!"

Shinichi's face became horrified, _**"Women are scary!" **_

"Oh, and Shin-chan?" he turned to her mother with a "hm?" "You're Nori now. Kudou Nori."

"_**How fitting… By Nori, she meant law, right?"**_

And so, his torturous path to become a woman began… And that included Manners lessons (they told him to call himself by 'I' mostly used by girls!; they forced him to walk like a girl and even taught him how to wear a-a…the torture device worn by women around their chest!) and clothes shopping! He didn't have to go through this if not for his mother. Maybe it's her way of keeping up with him after all these years? He can show his anger and annoyance at their ministrations, but the only thing he can't show is his anguish at becoming a girl. He doesn't want to increase Haibara's guilt, although she doesn't show it, and wipe the smile off her mother's face. At night, though, he lets out all frustrations by crying (He's done that incredibly rare when he's a boy but it seemed that the female hormones in this body made the tears he's been holding back come out. And it felt good to let them out.)

Shinichi glared up at the building four-stories high. He's quite thankful that his mother had sent him to To-o (because if he was sent in High School, he would be classmates with his kouhai's and that would be (not exactly) the same as before) otherwise, he might have to resort to… unsightly methods. Yes, his mother had sent him to To-o University so that he can become a Police Detective (he would surely breeze through that) officially. He had taken the entrance test and he enjoyed it because now, he doesn't have to hold back in answering, and passed with full marks.

He also can't back now because, by the power of rumors, Haibara had spread news about her being the missing Detective Kudou Shinichi's cousin. And that he's currently residing at the Kudou Mansion seeing as he had to stay in Tokyo to attend To-o University.

As he walked through the hallways of the University, he felt not only one, but several pairs of eyes on him, making him paranoid (years of avoiding the organization had rendered him to be sensitive, as well as his inner-detective instincts) although they're not the same kind of stares that he usually received. In fact, it's the first time he's receive this kind and he's not pleased. It made goose bumps on his skin and made the hairs at the back of his neck stand. He looked around and found almost all the boys at the hall staring at him although they quickly looked away when they realized he's glaring at them.

"_**Damnit.. Stop staring! It's disgusting!"**_ he growled in his mind. With that, he bowed his head, thoroughly disgusted.

He first went to the Director's office who congratulated him, being the only one to pass with full marks in the entire history of To-o and told him to continue his outstanding performance. He also told him that he's good friends with his mother, who recommended her. That explains why he was able to enter the University so soon. With a "See you around", she left the office.

As he had stepped out the room, she bumped into a wild-haired teen. When she got the chance to look at him, she was shell-shocked to find they boy to eerily look like his male-counterpart.

"Oh... sorry.." the boy excused himself as she stared at him in shock. He REALLY does look like him! They look alike enough that it would be no exaggeration if someone called them twins.

The wild-haired teen was met with scrutinizing gaze of the girl he bumped into. Somehow, the girl looks familiar and she kinda looked like him, too. Her eyes…were the most familiar, especially now with the calculating look that she's giving him reminds him of someone he just can't put his finger on.

After a few moments, she smirked. The same I-know-the-truth-and-your-excuses-will-be-busted-smirk that he often saw on his tantei-kun's face; the same smirk that made his heists more thrilling, the kind of thrill that only one detective could produce, yet he felt the same with this girl whom he only met a few moments ago. _**"Just who the hell is she?"**_

As Kaito examined the girl, he noticed her attractiveness. Heck, attractiveness might even be an understatement. She was a beauty beyond compare with her mid-length smooth and silky ebony locks that almost seem brown in the right lighting, the fair-skin that was as smooth as a baby's skin (he knew that when they collided), her perfectly shaped lips, her well-proportioned body and her beautiful, cerulean eyes that held far more experience than what they let on and it possesses a deepness that you can almost get lost into. Kaito stopped in his thoughts when he realized that the very girl he's been thinking about was trying to get his attention by waving her hand and tapping his shoulder. He shuddered a bit at the contact.

Nori waved his hand in front of his look-alike. Strange, he's been looking at her for some time now and yet he hadn't said a single word save for the apology before. After a few repeated times of waving her hand, she tried tapping his shoulder and she was rewarded with a…shudder (?) and a chuckle while placing his hands at the back of his head, as if trying to hide his embarrassment at his actions.

When they parted, both held interest to one another, the kind of interest that only one of them can bring to one another.

At lunch, Nori once again met with no other than one Kuroba Kaito. They found each other unconsciously smiling.

The girl actually reminded Kaito of a certain scary mini-detective because of her previous actions and her physical appearance as well. She looks like the girl-version of the detective, only older and a bit… different, somehow.

They exchanged greeting, although a bit awkward. Kaito then remembered that among all the girls he'd met, she's the only one that he hadn't given a rose. He wondered slightly what caused him to forget that. It was almost sub-conscious for him to do that. _**"She really puzzles me."**_

A red rose appeared in front of Nori's face. At first, she got slightly annoyed at Kaito for shoving a flower in front of her face, but as soon as she spotted Kaito's smile and his slight blush? Her annoyance died down.

She can't really help but blush as she took the offered rose, slightly curious as to why the hell Kaito would need to give her a rose. A certain white-clad magician flashed through her head. _**"Why would I even think of him! Argh.. this whole changing-into-a-girl situation's making me weird!"**_ Her face was soon supporting a scowl and a deeper blush.

Kaito, let's just say, was deeply amused by the changing expressions supported by the girl in front of him. He suddenly had the urge to come to know her more.

"Miss? Can you please give me your name? I am REALLY curious…" Afterall, she's the only one that's been able to bring out the strangest of his reactions. Not even his best friend could. "I'm Kaito, Kuroba Kaito, by the way. You can call me Kaito. I hate being formal." He extended his hand.

"Kudou…" She placed her hand at her mouth. She had said that unconsciously! Thank God her mother actually used Kudou. At least it won't matter anymore if Hattori would slip up. Hattori… I haven't informed him… "Kudou Nori. Nice to meet you." She shook Kaito's extended hand and beamed at him with a smile.

There was the awkward silence and before Kaito even opened his mouth to break it, Nori's voice cut through.

"Ne… Kuroba-san," Nori asked. She ignored Kaito's statement about him wanting to be called by his first name. They barely knew each other. "Do you, anyhow, practice magic tricks?"

Kaito was quite disappointed by Nori's choice of words. 'Magic' shouldn't be followed by 'tricks'! It takes away the fun. ".Tsk." Kaito cooed, doing his usual finger-wagging. "It's not 'magic tricks'. 'Magic' only. And yes, I do. And a VERY good one at that!" He puffed his chest proudly, grinning his I-am-the-best-magician-around grin.

That statement sent gears in Nori's mind working. _**"He looks like me—Shinichi, is practicing magic… and that **__'.tsk.'__**, I heard Kaitou Kid do that a couple of times!"**_ A few seconds later, an I-know-the-truth grin appeared on her face.

"Then why aren't you trying to do that instead of studying?" Nori asked, curious as to why the great Kaitou Kid would be studying instead of practicing his already good skills.

Kaito shook his head "My mother wanted me to make out a good education so that I would at least have one another choice!" he rubbed the back of his neck. If you squint a little, you could see a faint blush on his cheeks. _**"Why the blush?"**_

Nori nodded "I understand...So, what's your course?" she asked and tried to make Kaito blurt out his secret, but he seemed like a stone wall.

"I'm going to become a police officer..." Kaito said and blushed.

"Wh-wha-what? A Police Officer?" Nori gasped, utterly shocked at the Phantom Thief who's studying to become a POLICE OFFICER, no less. She quickly covered up her outburst, though. "You too? Ahahaha," she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "I'm going to become one, too."

"Ahahaha…" he laughed, "What a coincidence! But there's a saying that there are no coincidences, right? Maybe it's destiny!" He was joking but he didn't really know if it was really a joke or not. After all, he HAD felt an attachment to this beautiful girl the first time they met.

Kaito smiled, he slung an arm over Nori's shoulders. "Let's be friends! Now, do we have any similar classes?"

She blushed and nodded, slightly embarrassed at Kaito's 'overfriendliness'

As they parted, both had similar thoughts going on their heads.

"_**This might be the start of a new friendship... a special one!"**_

* * *

Tomyo "Ahah... she found out, Shin-chan knows who Kaitou KID is... I'M EVIL!" laughs evil.

Kaito: "you certainly are!"

Shinichi: "it's okay with me..."

Kaito: "that's because you won't suffer of it..." pouts.

Tomyo: "oh my gosh.. Kaito cares..." O.o "stop killing Shin-chan or I'll make Hakuba ravish him!"

Kaito and Shinichi: O.O "..."

Kaito: "o-okay... and if Hakuba resists?"

Tomyo: evil smirk "then I'll call upon Heiji... or even some older guys?"

Shinichi: "Kaito gettoff me... no way I want to be ravished..."

Tomyo: "ya'll just end up being -censored by Shin-chan's parents-"

"Haha... we'll see in next chapter... please R&R... most of all... REVIEW PLEASE... I want to know how it is..."

* * *

Do Review please ^_^ I guess both me and **Kudocchi** is depending on it!


	3. Chapter 3

Toto-chan disclaims DC and that's that!

**Zuki900**: Thanks... and here ya are! ^_^

Re-Make~ ^_^ and Kudocchi's the one to thank for that :D

* * *

Chapter 3.

Reactions, truth and old friends.

It had been a while since Shinichi had turned into Nori. Yukiko and Yusaku had gone back to America, but they kept a close watch on her.

Kaito and Nori walked together on their way home. They had decided to do that after Kaito knew that Nori lived in the street not far from his. They walk the same route after all, so Kaito suggested that he walk Nori home so that she would be safer with him around. There are many gangsters and other wolves on the streets that were just waiting for a chance to pounce on her, thus led them to the current situation.

Nori suddenly stopped walking, then turned to one of the houses. "It's here." She said, thanking Kaito for escorting her.

The house was familiar to Kaito. _**"Wait… she lives in Tantei-kun's old house?"**_ he wondered then noticed that she was staring at him "W-what? Something on my face?" he asked.

She shook her head, "N-no…" _**"Darn. I thought that I'd get to see more when he saw the house… but, oh well. It's not like I've confirmed it."**_ "Bye…"

Suddenly, she felt moist lips collide on her cheeks. She looked at Kaito, shell-shocked. She hadn't been expecting that at all! The kiss didn't feel disgusting although it came from a guy and she could even feel her cheeks heat up… **_"What's wrong with me?"_**

"See you, Nori-chan!" Kaito waved, obviously trying to run away. _**"W-what did I just do?"**_ When he was far enough from Nori's sight, he covered his bloody-red face with his hands.

"_**W-w-what? He called me by my first name! A-a-and h-he k-kissed my cheek!"**_ She placed her hand on the spot where Kaito kissed her, _**"What the hell was all that about?"**_ She yelled in her mind, now blushing like a school girl. I'm not supposed to feel like this! I mean, I'm a guy… well, I'm only a girl now… But deep inside I'm a guy!

She didn't know how long she had stayed there, blushing, but it must be a little over an hour because of the setting sun. Suddenly, a dark-skinned teen she knows too well appeared behind her.

"Are ya comin' in or what?"

She turned to face Hattori, all the blush that occupied her face gone, replaced by shock.

"H-Hattori? What are you doing here?" She clamped a hand over her mouth, _**"S-shit! Now I'm busted! I'm going to face utter humiliation! First one of my male friends did something I want so much to forget and now… My best friend is about to discover me! In this humiliating form! I really am jinxed, although a bit different now…"**_

He flushed a little, now getting the full view of Nori's beautiful face. "Err… I guess I'm a 'lil known around here, eh?" He laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

She walked past Hattori, hoping that if she ignored him, he would disappear. She pushed open the gates and continued walking towards the door. She was about to reach for her keys when Hattori's hands groped her shoulders.

"Uh… are ya a visitor or what?" Heiji asked, slightly bemused as to why she didn't even ring the doorbell or called out to see if anybody's home. My, my, didn't this girl know any manners?

"No…" she answered, searching her mind for reasons, and found…none. "I-I live here…" _**"Great… Now he's going to ask about me, err… about **__**Shinichi.."**_

Heiji went silent, _**"A g-girl is living in Kudo's house? W-what happened?"**_ "So... um, I've got to ask, do ya know someone named Kudou Shinichi aroun' here?" Nori looked at him, _**"I knew it!"**_

"Uh… Yes?" _**"Crap, crap. What's he gonna ask next?"**_

Heiji lit up "Then, do ya know where he is? He promised that he'd gonna visit Osaka some days ago, but I waited and waited and that brat didn't show up." _**"Ah! I forgot that! And I'm not a brat!"**_ He sighed, "Ye'r livin' in his house so perhaps ya know?"

She shook her head "No... He moved to America days ago... Why?" she tried to make her face look more puzzled and wondering. _**"Sorry Hattori… I just can't let you know that I'm a girl…"**_

Heiji's face on the other hand turned obviously paler and he looked more disappointed than ever. Kudou, his best friend and rival didn't even inform him that he moved… What's with his ecstatic proclamation earlier of having the antidote? _**"He's gonna get it the next time I see that cocky piece of—"**_ "How about Edogawa Conan? I didn't find him at the Agency… Are you somehow related to him too?" a stray string of hope is all what he's been holding on.

Nori paused, seemingly taking in all the questions shot at her. "Uh…" _**"Edogawa Conan's a fake identity! How am I going to respond to him?"**_ "My name's Kudou Nori. Shinichi's my cousin and… Edogawa Conan is…" she peered at Hattori.

"Ah.. ahahaha. Right, I know Kudou's 'other' identity. So, I take it that ya know it, too. Right?" he laughed. After a moment of tongue-tied silence, "Err… This's not really the place to talk about things like this…"

Nori nodded. She reached into her bag, fiddling for the keys. She opened the door and held it for Hattori. Hattori muttered a curt "Please excuse me for intrudin'.." while Nori didn't even bother with an "I'm Home"

They walked to the study, the perfect place to talk. Nori excused herself for a minute then came back with two cups of tea and some snacks in a tray. She briefly wondered if they're going to eat outside or in the house, she can cook fairly well, but she forgot to restock the fridge so more or less they'll be eating out.

Nori sighed as she laid the tray on the table. _**"He already found out once… and he's a detective. I'm busted tonight."**_

Nori gave Heiji a cup of hot tea and sat down on the couch opposite of the one he sat in.

Taking a sip, Heiji started their interro—conversation.

"So… how did ya know about'em?"

"Being one and the same person?" Nori asked.

"Y-yeah."

"_**Ah. Cause I'm them, genius."**_ She sardonically thought.

"Oh... I knew, all the way from the start, you see... I already knew Shinichi from when we were still toddlers. We were born the same day and year, so… basically, we were really close. We share the same interests, and well… we always got in touch with one another. And I'm close with his parents as well. We almost thought that we were twins!" she gave a strained laugh, which Heiji didn't notice at all as he was busy gazing at Nori's face and her luscious pink lips and clear blue eyes _**"What am I spouting?"**_ "Maybe it's because of our closeness that I knew something's wrong with him because, I lost contact with him for more than two months. I immediately came here to check on what he's doing… and didn't find him here, so… I did a little investigation and some things so, I think you can deduce what happened from then on, right?"

Heiji nodded, getting a clue of what happened. But then, what's this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that all that this girl had said are lies? Yet, he forced himself to digest all those even if he doesn't know the reason why.

Nori stopped to drink some tea, and then she looked back at the high shelves around them. _**"I knew it. Hattori won't believe my lies…"**_

Heiji looked at her. She stared back. "How… did you know?"

He sighed. On with the story… "I confronted him too. I've never really met him before. Kudou, I mean, until that day when I came here to Tokyo to challenge him 'coz I can't contact him… Kud... ku.. ko... Co, Conan, his brat form had a cold so as a prank, I gave him some Chinese alcohol, which caused his body to grow. In the middle of a case too! And as Kudou, he was amazing." He looked at Nori with awe-filled eyes. Nori had to look away to conceal her guilt, "He confronted the murderer, even with his condition…and even managed to lecture me, that 'It's not about winning or losing… because there's only one and only truth.' To say in the least, it was then that I confirmed that he's my rival. At that time, I didn't notice the similarities between them, or rather, I didn't pay any attention to it but it did struck me as odd, on how meddlesome the brat is and how he seemed to say clues relevant to the case. But on our second case, I thought Kudou would come, cause I know that he's a Holmes geek." Cue: Nori's eye twitch, "Instead that kid came with the Mouri's... that's when he busted himself, going as far as to put me to sleep… and, I'd not talk about the details… I eventually asked him out, threatenin' to tell Ran... his girlfriend..."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Nori snapped. Then, realization dawned upon her as she covered her mouth, blushing at her outburst. _**"I'm so busted! So much for my perfectly composed story…"**_

"W-What?" Heiji said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he eyed the blushing girl in front of him.

"N-nothing... Please continue..." she said, praying fervently that he would let it go. Just her luck, he didn't.

"Why do ya disagree?" he asked. She blinked, fear covering her whole face as she looked away _**"damn damn damn damn damn damn... I busted myself..."**_ she thought. She didn't even notice that Heiji stood up, came over and sat down beside her. And when she did, he pinched her cheeks and she hissed, momentarily forgetting her slip.

"H-Hattori... What are you—" then she stopped, fear and horror shone through her eyes much like the time she first slipped up.

"I didn't think ya actually could fool me again... seriously, but this is takin' it a bit far Kudou!"

Nori looked away, dread and horror occupying her expression, "W-what are you talking about, Hattori-kun?" she said, coating her words with sugary-sweet sweetness.

Heiji glared at the girl. "Kudou…"

"Ah… err, I mean, what is it? I'm Kudou, too. And, well… you didn't have to be so scary…you know?" Nori tried to act as girly as possible, swallowing her pride for a moment.

Hattori's eyes flashed with betrayal and hurt. "Goin' to lie to me again? I thought I'm your best friend!" he was now putting on his 'kicked-puppy' look.

Nori looked away, unable to hide her guilty look. She was slightly hurt that her best friend didn't even understand her intentions. Clearly, he didn't analyze the situation and put himself in her shoes. How would you react if you've been turned into a girl? Doesn't it hurt your manly pride?

"Kudou... tell me what's goin' on!" he demanded, Shinichi was his friend after all and if something happened, he would want to know about it. "I want to help you!"

Unfortunately, Nori didn't see it at all that way. The feeling of dread and embarrassment of her best friend knowing what happened to her scared her. Maybe Hattori would be disgusted with him, or laugh like he's never heard of any better joke than this. Or maybe… he woud think that she's suddenly had a sex-change or something similar to that… She despise having had to look at her best friend's face—the one she's been working with, laughing with, hanging out with—having looks of utter disgust.

Nori shook her head, making her half-long hair dance around her scared face. Scared would be an understatement. She was downright terrified. "Please... there is nothing to say..." she whispered, hoping Hattori will just let it go….and not make her horrible dreams—nightmares—come true.

Heiji shook the girl's shoulders. He hated how fragile the girl seemed in his arms. So unlike the her previous forms, although Conan's a kid, he never showed this kind of delicacy… He regretted trying to force out the truth out of him…err, her. How did Kudou became a girl in the first place?

One last time, just this one time, he wants to support Kudou Shinichi or is it Kudou Nori now? He seemed frailer than ever. He, she… she clearly can't go through this alone. Especially since no one understands her, not even him.

"Kudou Shinichi!" he unconsciously tightened his hold on her shoulders although not tight enough to hurt, Nori winced slightly. "Please… lean on to me. I will not laugh at you. I will never judge you. It's not your fault; please… you're my best friend…"

Regrettably, Nori didn't hear any of this. She was busy in her own loathing and sheer mortification to notice the concern and love reflected through Hattori's eyes.

"I'm not Kudo Shinichi! I told you my name, didn't I?" in her eyes shone unshed tears, making her more ethereal than ever. Her beauty, although her face is distorted into absolute despair, it shone through. Her eyes' brilliance cannot be contained and it fixed Heiji in his spot far greater than any repression materials can. "I'm Kudou Nori now."

After her heart-wrenching outburst, she stormed out of the room, heading towards where Hattori supposed her room was located. When she got there, the echo of the door slamming was ear-splitting. It tore his heart that his best friend, probably the only friend that he trusted with his life, didn't even return his trust.

Heiji sank back into his seat, staring at the spot of where Nori—Shinichi had just been sitting. Then he got up, a determined fire dancing in his eyes. He would get through Kudou Shinichi. Even though he's not a he now, he—she's still the same Kudou that managed to worm his way through to his heart and touch it, and change the way he's been viewing murders, when no one did before. No matter what it takes, he'll get Kudou to trust him too and wipe off that stupid look off her face.

It should never belong there.

* * *

Please R&R... or Heiji might not be killed by Kaito... and that is true...! T^T although I like the end here ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

I disclaim DC, but Nori-chan is mine! _

Authors note: THIS IS A REMAKE! thanks to Kudocchi's love in the work that is XD

yay... soon I'm going to make a new DA profile, working with my best friend Maddie-nee-chan, we will update everything we work together on ^_^

Nori: what's that got to do with this story?

Tomyo: well, perhaps it's because Maddie kind of dislikes DC and I have a drawing of that... =^_^= though I do feel sorry for Shin-chan, Conan-kun, Heiji and Kaito X3

* * *

Chapter 4.

Friends you can trust.

Nori continued to cry on her pillow, like what she usually does. She heard a knock; it was soft, yet demanding. Then, the door opened. But, she ignored it and continued crying, she needed to let out these pent-up emotions or else she'd have a complete breakdown.

"Kudou… Please forgive me. I shouldn't have…" then Heiji trailed off, muttering excuses and 'sorry's.

Heiji inched closer to Nori, intent on making her see his face.

Nori ignored him and backed away. She doesn't want to see the mocking expression on her best friend's face.

Heiji dragged her into a hug. Nori struggled, but Heiji's manly physique is of course much stronger than her feminine one. After a few minutes she relaxed into the embrace.

It was comforting… and warm. Unlike what she had previously imagined, Heiji accepted her and all this time… she had been rejecting him. She didn't trust him and that hurt, for your best friend not to trust you, let alone not inform you about her condition…She scolded herself for being an ungrateful bastard and pessimist. After all, if Heiji is one of the few true friends that she'd let to get close to her heart and inner feelings.

"I would never want to hurt you, Kudou. Never!" He whispered while rubbing soothing circles on her back. He vaguely noticed on how Kudou's body differed from a child's and a male, and tried to ignore the strange feeling on his chest while he was embracing Kudou. It was… weird. He usually felt it when around Kazuha the previous years and he can't believe that he's feeling it around Kudou! Kudou Shinichi his male or female best friend! And it clearly isn't love at first sight.

"_**W-w-what? Does this mean that I've been in love with Kudou long before? Eh? B-but sure, I've always called him and hearing his voice always brought a smile on my face and I always talk about him and he's always been on my mind… wait, did I just state the symptoms that I'm in love with him, or her, if you prefer the current situation…"**_

As the Osakan fought with himself, Nori stopped crying. She looked at Heiji with red puffy eyes and almost laughed at the scene. It was evident that Hattori was having an inner battle with himself for reasons she doesn't know but he did have a red tinge on his cheeks. _**"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Even at a time like this he's pondering if he loves Kazuha or not. Baka"**_

The blue-eyed beauty's choked laughter came out as a giggle. Heiji looked at her, red with embarrassment. Then, as soon as they locked eyes, Nori burst into laughter

"H-Hattori, you… Haven't you realized your feelings, yet?" she managed to say between laughs. The brown-haired girl wiped the tears collected at the edge of her eyes before peering at Heiji, unconsciously looking more beautiful at that angle then she smiled, her smile overflowing with gratitude and trust.

"What is it Kudou?" He asked. Apparently, he had forgotten that Nori was still in his arms. "Or should I use Nori now?"

"Tch. You could still me Kudou… I didn't— my mom didn't change my surname, after all" she squirmed out of his embraced then proceeded to wipe her face with Heiji shirt.

"Oi Kudou! What are ya doing with my shirt? And it's my favorite one, too!" Heiji made a sulky face while Nori chuckled.

"Sheesh, you're so girly… you should be thankful that I didn't wipe my snot" she countered then she stuck her tongue.

"Ne Kudou… how did 'ya become like that?" the boy tried to ignore the very cute image that his best friend's showing. On her bed, there she sat with her legs behind her back, her hands in front of her and the strap of her dress hanging off her shoulders. It was obvious that she's still not used to wearing those kinds of clothes as it seemed that she didn't mind at all.

"Eto… a few weeks ago, Haibara finally made an antidote. Her calculations should've been perfect but… after I took it, my body became like this!" She even didn't bother to hide the disappointment and sadness in her voice. She trusted Heiji; she'd never repeat the same mistake again.

Heiji nodded, "Are ya sure what that little girl gave ya is an antidote? Or another version of the Apotoxin? The first one's to make ya shrink the second's to make ya into a girl…" he trailed off, listing his theories on how Kudou was deceived into taking another poison.

"Baro~ That can't be, right? Besides, I returned to my original age… although, a bit different than what I've imagined…" Nori blushed; she's still not comfortable with admitting that she's now 100% girl, his body at least. "How would Ran react to his…? Argh! So humiliating… And also the others…"

Heiji chuckled then stopped as Nori turned to glare at him. "So ye'r worried about that Nee-chan's reaction? Hahaha. Maybe she won't even recognize you!" He laughed again, ignoring the glare-daggers pointed at him by a fuming Nori who made the temperature in the room drop drastically.

"Baka… Of course she won't! Who would think that their MALE childhood friend can turn into a GIRL?" Nori paused, as if contemplating on the possibility, "Except maybe if they had a sex-change, which I did not do. Man, being a child is better than this… who knows what this body might do to me? I don't even want to experience the monthly thing…" Nori shuddered. His mother had given him a lecture about that—along with the "S" word—that there are more dangers in being a girl than being a boy, and the actress clearly stated that she doesn't want to be a grandma just yet much to the chagrin of the boy-turned-girl detective.

Heiji laughed hysterically, almost falling out of the bed in process. He clutched his stomach as he continued, "If that happens… warn me. I'll try to be out of your sight… Women are VERY scary when it's that time of the month!" Heiji's continuous laughter rang in Nori's ears. Consequently; she turned redder, if that was in anyway possible.

"Hattori..." Nori growled, "If you don't stop laughing this instant I'll make it so that you can never continue to pass your idiocy to the next generation!" the murderous aura that the blue-eyed woman gave off was horrifyingly real and her foot was dangerously close to her male companion's nether region. Heiji gave out a nervous chuckle then proceeded to lift Nori's foot away. He knows how painful a soccer player can kick… Just thank the heavens that's she's not wearing any shoes...

"Sorry Kudou" Heiji apologized. Nori seemed thoughtful for a moment then an idea came to her head.

"Hattori, I think you should call me Kudou-san… because if you call me Kudou, it would be suspicious… and you've only met me today, right? In turn, I'll call you Hattori-kun." She paused for a moment then continued, "And NEVER call me Kudou-chan."

Heiji nodded almost instantly. He knew better than to defy the girl-version of his best-friend.

"O-okay Kudou!" a glare, "…san. Sorry."

"It's alright, Hattori-kun!" Nori smiled, and underneath that flawless smile promised hell if he ever slipped in front of others. Heiji, despite the threat, managed to blush at how cute Nori looked at that moment. The dark-skinned man smacked his forehead. _**"Damnit… she's Kudou! And Kudou's my best-friend, not my crush!"**_ at the back of his mind, there was a nagging voice that kept on, well… nagging that maybe he fell in love with her even when she was a boy but he ruthlessly smashed the said voice. _**"That can't be possible! I'm straight, damnit!"**_

Wait… does that mean that because Kudou turned to a girl, his feelings of admiration became love? USO!

His inner-mind battle came to a halt when Nori called—demanded—for his attention. He locked eyes with the mesmerizing cerulean-orbs that Nori had and those expressive eyes didn't change even through her many body changes.

"Ne, Hattori…" Heiji didn't look away from her, giving her his full attention, "There's a KID heist tonight and… will you go out with me?" wait… that sounded wrong. REALLY WRONG.

Heiji turned so red that you could actually see it even through his dark complexion.

"W-w-what Kudou? A-are you s-serious? Wa-wa-wait… I mean… you're my best friend and if we go out…" the red-faced man started sputtering incoherent line of words.

"Baka!" Nori smacked his head. Hard.

"Itte! What the—Kudou?" he glared at the woman in front of her that didn't even hold back when hitting his head. He rubbed the sore spot where Nori beat him. Heiji pouted, tears forming in the edge of his eyes. "That was mean…"

Nori smiled wider than she had before, so much that it looked like a grin. "My bad, Hattori." She looked at her hand, trying her hardest not to break out into a full smirk. _**"That felt good…"**_ she shook her head literally, _**"I should stop hanging out with Haibara. Her sadism is rubbing on to me"**_ "Err… It's not what you think! I meant go out as in, "let's try to catch Kaitou Kid!" You took it the wrong way. And why the hell would I confess to you? Baro~ I'm still a boy although my appearance's like this."

Heiji blushed, although not as red as the previous one. This one's out of pure embarrassment and… disappointment? Why the hell would he be disappointed? He needs food. Yeah, that's right. He's just hungry that he's starting to think and feel things he's not supposed to.

"As long as we keep away from that British Ahou!" he growled. That bit—Brit ALWAYS manages to get into his nerves.

"Of course! I still can't understand why you hate Hakuba that much though. I do agree that his judgment when it comes to murders and culprits had been clouded with his obsession with Kaitou Kid. I kind of understand though why he's been obsessed with that thief…" Nori faintly blushed, remembering the incident this afternoon with Kuroba Kaito. _**"Why did he do that?"**_ was her only thought but she never arrived with an answer.

A rumble from Heiji's stomach brought them to reality, quickly followed by Nori's. They both blushed.

"So," Heiji began, "wanna have a quick bite before we catch one annoying thief?"

"Sure!" Nori instantly answered; her musings before, conveniently forgotten.

x.x.x

The rain poured down as they exited the house. Nori and Heiji shared an umbrella, not wanting to be burdened with carrying two when they can fit in one. They rode the taxi and decided to eat at the restaurant nearest to the heist.

The taxi driver, much to their embarrassment, thought that they were a couple on a date and wished them good luck as he dropped them off. That left the couple— err, best friends with a beautiful shade of red.

As they entered the restaurant, they noticed that almost all of the ones there are couples. They reverted back to red when they noticed that all the attention were on them. With their trained ears, they could hear some of the hushed whispers of the customers that turned them redder and redder at each comment.

"Kya! How cute! They even shared an umbrella!"

"Uwaa… what a cool couple! Look, they even have the same reactions!"

"They're both hot! They match each other!"

"Even their steps are synchronized!"

"Look, how cute! Their clothes even match!"

The last comment led them to look at their clothes. True, their clothes do match! How embarrassing… Nori had changed out of her clothes before they left the hose but she had just put on whatever clothes she had grabbed—blue jeans, green tank top, and blue jacket—and they hadn't even noticed that their clothes matched! They vigorously went to an empty table and scanned the menu, not really reading.

After a few minutes, a waiter came and took their orders. Nori smiled at him and stated her order. The waiter obviously tried to flirt with her, but was waved off quite coldly. Heiji was seething through the whole process and smirked victoriously when the waiter was rejected. He cheerfully stated his order to the ashamed waiter.

Nori, noticing Heiji's change in behavior frowned but kept quiet. A few minutes later, their orders arrived. With a short "Ittadakimasu!" they dug in.

The rest was quite "uneventful" after that.

x.x.x

Heiji was already ranting as they left the restaurant on how they would foil Kid's plans and catch him. Nori, on the other hand, was thinking of the possible ways to discover the elusive thief's identity. It didn't interest her at first, whatever the face underneath the guise of Kaitou Kid was, but when she met Kuroba Kaito, she subconsciously started to associate them with each other and found it intriguing. She never did try draw conclusions without conclusive evidence, but her gut instincts and the intuition she recognized as a 'woman's intuition' were screaming at her that she was right. And tonight, she would try to uncover the secret identity of the Kaitou.

x.x.x

Cars sped by, the clouds parted and the silvery light of the moon gave the long and wet road a silver glow. The streets, like any Kaitou Kid heists, were filled by spectators cheering for their favorite thief. The magician of the Moonlight may be the only thief that can get the support of most of the people, and the only one who can manage to make the police look like villains.

x.x.x

Nakamori's rants and shouts could already be heard as they neared the building. This brought amused smiles to the duo. Nakamori-keibu would never change…

Nori and Heiji somehow managed to press themselves between the hoard of people. A man had tried to grope Nori's butt in the process, but was met with a VERY painfull kick on the groin and a slap in the cheek. Heiji's punches were excluded. Let's just say that the possibility of the man having a baby is 1 x 10-802718%. At least there's a chance… although, it's practically impossible.

The Kid Task Force Head Chief noticed the dark-skinned teen along with her female companion that looked strangely-alike a certain smart-assed bespectacled brat. He stopped his colorful ranting and turned to them, "So, you two brats want to watch Kaitou Kid, too? Or you want to catch him?" the officer said-shouted, actually- to the duo.

"Nah, we're here to catch him." Heiji turned to his companion and was quite agape to find her missing. _**"I guess she snuck in… again. That's truly her specialty"**_

x.x.x

A blue-eyed girl snuck past the security. How? Simple. She just made use of the charms and tricks that Haibara taught her… and her Manners class teacher, too. They've said that it would come in handy with her constant sneaking around… and it did. Maybe she should use it more often? Oh, the woes. There would be a blood bath. Quite literally.

"_**If the security's this loose, Kid would be able to get his target in no time… Nakamori-keibu might be losing his touch. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."**_ The sneaking girl shook her head, Kaitou's rubbing off her too.

x.x.x

Hakuba looked around, all the cops where lined up by the walls, waiting for the thief's arrival. He had a weird feeling though, a feeling of unease which turned into irritation as he saw who was coming in trough the doors opposite of him.

Nakamori-keibu eyed the glaring teens for a minute, and then gave up. Not wanting to waste another minute, he began to rant about "catching Kid", "protecting the jewel", and "scrambling up".

Heiji glared more at the blonde-haired detective. The British teen glared back at the Osakan. They continued glaring more at each other for a while (it turned into some sort of contest) then the more rational of the two sighed. This was not time to be bickering with the idiot.

"I think we should lay-off this fighting away for tonight..." The blonde said, and the brunette complied.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

Just then, the Brit noticed something-or someone-missing.

"You're not with Edogawa-kun? Or with Kudou-something?"

"It's Kudo Shinichi. And no, I'm not with them. Ku-Conan's in France while Kudou's at the U.S." Heiji explained, lying through his teeth.

"So you're alone, then?"

"Nah… I'm with their cousin." He kept silent after that, quite anxious of the thought of Hakuba falling in love with Nori…

x.x.x

A black blur rushed like a ninja from wall to wall. The said black blur, Kudou Nori, was having a hard time slipping past the Task Force. She thought back when she was still Conan, being a kid sure is convenient because no matter how good Kid is at disguising, he can never disguise as a child.

The brown-haired girl promptly hid inside a janitor's closet when she heard a set of footsteps towards her direction. The Kid chase started.

She peeked out from her hiding place and found the hall once again empty. Smiling discreetly, she walked slowly and quietly on her toes, headed for the stairs that led up the roof.

Suddenly, running thuds caught her attention, she deftly flung herself inside the nearest room and landed softly on floor that was covered an expensive-looking carpet. She panted from adrenaline rush and closed the door noiselessly. It clicked and behind it, Heiji and Hakuba ran past. Heiji looked at the closing door and smiled softly, he caught sight of the brownish-black hair that belongs to his best friend.

Nori let out a relieved sigh, "Phew… almost discovered… again." She stood up and opening the door once again, but to no avail. "Damn! It's locked." She tried looking for a key or a pin but it was futile. She turned on her flashlight and scanned the room. "Shit… the room's void of anything…"

Abruptly, the night's cold breeze sent shivers down her spine and was met with the familiar face of Kaitou Kid. Her eyes widened for a second but a smirk and an amused expression was painted on her face. The not-so-shocked teen watchfully eyed the Phantom Thief's movements as he leaped from the window and landed soundlessly on the floor.

"Oh? Kaitou Kid-san, what brings you here?"

The Kaitou's eyes was glinting with mischief, "Am I not allowed to see a beautiful lady before I start on my job? And if you may," the gentleman knelt before Nori as he took her hand, placing a light kiss on it, "will you give me your beautiful name, Milady?"

Nori immediately withdrew her hand from the thief's grasp, like it had just been burned. She shook her head, hoping to get the blush that settled itself on her cheeks to go away.

"Kudou Nori… a detective."

"Kudou? Are you perhaps related to the High School detective Kudou Shinichi?"

"Can't you tell? Honestly, Kid, I thought you were smarter than this."

The revelation had Kaitou thinking, "Hmm... I didn't know Kudou's related to anyone named Nori..." he wondered. Nori tried hard to keep her heart from beating faster.

Before anyone can say another word, Nakamori's voice reached their sharp ears. The magician swiftly lifted Nori from her feet, and the moment the door opened, pink smoke fogged their vision.

"You don't want to be seen, right? I got my jewel. So, let's go! "then the white-clad magician leaped through the window with the now-female detective.

A second later, they were soaring through the sky with the full moon shining brightly behind them. It would have made a very romantic scene, if not for Nori's not-so-decent struggling.

"Oi, you thief! Put me down!" Nori flushed as the Kaitou's hold on her only tightened, "Fine, do what you want. Just make sure I'm able to go home or else I'll kick a soccer ball to your arrogant face, Kid. With my newly-developed shoes."

Kaitou visibly shivered at the sight of her well-developed legs and those shoes that had him thinking even more, much to the latter's delight.

The thief and the detective landed safely to a nearby park. The police were heading to the direction opposite of the said park, falling for the old dummy trick again. Nori sighed for the umpteenth time that day while the Kaitou Kid laughed at their idiocy.

"Kaitou…" Nori started, Kaitou Kid nearly answered the witty girl. "…Kid."

At the sound of Kid, Kaitou turned to face her schoolmate and friend-or more than friend.

"What is it, Milady? Pardon my rudeness, but please make it quick. I still have things to do."

Nori pondered on the thought of asking Kaitou about his counter persona, but decided against it in the end. After all, it doesn't matter whoever is under the mask of the elusive Kaitou Kid, she's going to catch him no matter what.

She shook her head, "Nothing, Kid-san. I just wanted to tell you to return the gem once you've confirmed something."

Kaitou stared at her, astonished that she knew of his search, but it didn't show on his face due to that poker-face of his'.

"H-How did you know?"

"Know what?" Nori asked, slightly confused.

"About me confirming something…"

"I deduced it. it was quite obvious as I observed that every time you steal a jewel, you always return it. It was as if you were just searching for something and all the other gems seem worthless to you… You also steal other things but you do that either to clear Kid's name, or to expose crimes." Nori didn't label Kaitou Kid as a bad person. Rather, he was a rival, an equal. Kaitou Kid had helped her a lot when she was Conan, kept her from being discovered and somehow, she missed the usual challenge that the thief presented to her.

"As expected of the great detective," he didn't mention her name, but she knows that Kaitou had a few clues of her true identity. In the end she's his schoolmate and friend. "You hit it again."

Kaitou held the precious stone against the moonlight only to see no reaction. He recklessly threw the expensive gem to Nori who caught it bluntly.

She stared at the white-clad man for several seconds before letting the gem slide into her pocket. She walked forward, slowly but surely while the thief watched her, hiding all emotions with a mystifying smile.

Before he could react, Nori grabbed the collar of his royal blue dress-shirt. She pulled him closer and looked intensely into the magician's eyes.

She smirked, "I know who you are Kid.. or should I say Kuroba?"

Needless to say, the KID was purely and utterly shocked. He had known for a while now or rather, from their very first meeting that Nori had suspicions about his hidden identity. It was trust and... love? That made him stick with her even though he knows that she was on the verge of discovering his precious secret that might cost him his life... and worst, the lives of those whom he loves—especially her.

Nori felt her eyebrow twitch a when no response came from the man who deceived her—actually, she deceives him, too. But it was some mysterious force that made her approach her friend—and rival –like this boldly. Maybe it was her female disposition that made her act like this because look: salty tears are starting to form and are threatening to fall. And her heart aches even more so when she was Conan... somehow, she realizes the pain that Ran had to through... knowing that you know the truth but are without any evidence...and what's most painful is that knowing that he's so near yet so far.

Her hands clenched around Kaito's collar. She bit her lip and blinked several times, trying to stop the droplets of tears from flowing for the entire world to see—for him to see her weakness. Finally, she spoke, "Even though our time together cannot compare with the times you've spent with others... I can recognize my FRIEND even when he's in a stupid white coat or not!"

Kaito ruefully shook his head and sighed. He looked directly at the passion of Nori's watery eyes, letting all his emotions at that moment be read by the woman now in his arms, and not hiding a single one. He did this in high hopes that somehow, Nori would understand why he's been doing this... and help him in hiding it. Maybe he just needs someone to lean on? Or he finally found someone he can walk hand-in-hand on this dangerous path?

"Ku-Kaito.. You know can trust me, even though I'm not the type to usually jump to conclusions like that without any evidence, but to you..." Nori was suddenly cut off when a pair of lips met hers, warm and soft, yet cold and harsh. The kiss they shared together conveyed all the emotions they wanted the other to know—anger, annoyance, hurt, love... and all other emotions they can't explain but was felt deep in their hearts.

x.x.x

Nori came home after calling Heiji that she'll be going first. Heiji had protested in her going alone, but soon gave in to Nori's pleading.

She walked to the kitchen, making herself a cup of coffee. She needs her caffeine-booster now. She was almost drained of energy with all that happened in a single day.

Drinking all the contents of the bitter drink, she headed straight to her room, showered, then changed into her pajamas. While distantly drying her hair, she plopped on her bed, thoroughly exhausted. Her body, as it seemed, is weaker than her previous ones. Well, she knew that before but it was today that she felt the ache of her non-existent muscles.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, the university student dropped her head on her pillow. A few moments later, darkness filled her vision and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Hours later on, the front door opened, revealing a very worried Hattori Heiji. The Osakan locked the door before moving inside the mansion.

"_**Kudou had forgotten to lock the door… or maybe a burglar broke in? Or a psychopath that Kudou put in jail came to take revenge!"**_

Before the panicking detective could think of more possibilities, a loud thud coming from Nori's room alerted him. He darted to the said room in record time only to find Nori sleeping peacefully on the floor. He smiled softly and lifted the said girl, princess-style, off the floor before she could catch any cold. He was alarmed when the figure he's holding shifted a bit and blushed when he realized that Nori was cuddling into his chest.

"Warm…" the snoozing teen mumbled while inching further onto Heiji's body when the latter placed her back in her bed, blushing madly at the closeness of their bodies.

Heiji had somehow untangled himself from Nori's vice-like hug, and after that, moved forward to take a quick shower. After showering and changing into his t-shirt and boxers, he settled himself on the sleeping girl's bed.

"_**I'm going to get this tomorrow… but she seems sad and cold when sleeping alone."**_ The dark-skinned Osakan pushed all thoughts away as he hugged the girl in his arms.

"I'll protect you, Shinichi." His tanned eyelids gradually closed at the same time as he held Nori tighter and in turn, she moved deeper into her source of affection.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Phantom Thief was watching like a ghost outside the window, the moon's silver light casting a shadow on his face, making it unreadable, yet more melancholic.

* * *

Now why do I feel so evil? hm... (thinking hard)

Maybe it's because I scared the shit out of Kaito? hm...

Or because Heiji made Nori cry? I really can't make it out, but since it's quite obvious that Nori... IS Shin-chan, then why the heck isn't Kaito understanding that? O.o

Well... next chap might be up really soon X3

Please R&R...


	5. Chapter 5

Well.. sorry for the seriously LATE update.. but with viruses, intruders and school non of us have been able to work all the time.. (some of the reason why I don't want to have deadlines ^^)

**Just so ya know, there's been put a new part into last chapter, NEED to be read to understand this and the next chapters onwards, it's almost in the last, where Nori and KID talks..**

hahaha.. all of my small chapters have become so large.. it's all Kudocchi's doing.. damn she is good :D

_**Korodo RanAlice Edogawa:**_ Thanks for ye'r support ^_^

And it WILL continue, as ya can see *points to this certain chapter!*

And of course ya will be able to see the ending! :D

Enjoy whoever reads this..~ _and please review?_

* * *

Chapter 5.

Killing intent.

Kaito groaned and rolled over his bed.

He opened his eyes but quickly shut it again when he was met by the glare of the morning sun.

Blink.

Blink.

Bli- Ding-dong!

Kaito cursed under his breath and got up. He slowly stepped through the house until he reached the front door and briefly wondered who these annoying people are… daring to wake him up after a tiring heist.

Kaito made it over to the front door and slowly opened it. Slowly, slowly… but it was deemed a wrong move when the door came flying into his face.

"What…! Oh.." Kaito mumbled while pinching his swollen nose. When he looked up, he was met by the angry faces of the people he so want to call 'intruders'.

The girl, seemingly cheerful, tackled him to a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa... Aoko!" Kaito protested but, as usual, she ignored him and proceeded to squash him like a tomato.

The blonde, grumpy teen beside her, looked ready to kill and Kaito was torn on whether to annoy him or run off somewhere far, far away where there are no grumpy little blondies.

Aoko settled down beside the table, and handed a package to Kaito,

Hakuba, opposite of him, glared at him with an intensity that even got him annoyed. To compensate his change of mood, he leaned and reached for Hakuba and then stole his coffee (who knows how it appeared there). He nonchalantly asked, "Hakuba, is it just your hair or you're way grumpier than usual?" that earned him a well-aimed smack on the head.

"For you information, Kaitou KID got away yesterday!" he scowled which made Kaito almost salute him.

"_**Ha! Tantei-san sure is grumpy!"**_

"What's that Kaito?" Aoko asked, pointing to his neck. Kaito blinked. He was obviously the most confused of the three.

Hakuba shot out a hand and pulled down the collar of Kaito's shirt. The Magician slightly jumped at the touch "Hey.. Hakuba, don't go around touching me like that!" he already belongs to Nori! Wait, who said that?

"Hakuba, can you show him?" she asked, blushing hard. Kaito wondered why the hell would she blush like that? Was his neck too sexy?

Hakuba nodded and dragged off a utterly confused Kaito who desperately tried to hold on to anything that would keep him from being dragged. Unfortunately, it was only a chair. A chair, is of course, lighter than a person so, it fell… crashing down to the hard floor. Kaito glared at it, and was all the while planning a gruesome murder plan in his head for the 'traitor' who let him be dragged by a British blonde. The chair would've shivered if it could.

As Hakuba opened the door to Kaito's bathroom, Kaito himself was already scared half to death by his own crazy imagination. _**"Do I have chicken pox or something? Or did I just draw a Kaito Kid doodle?"**_

"H-Hakuba... what?" he managed to before Hakuba stopped and pulled him up in front of the mirror.

Kaito blinked.

Then he blinked again and blinked a hundred more times.

On each side of his neck, there were thin scrapes, obviously coming from a female's fingers. Both have obviously bled once because dried blood was all over it.

"…Huh?" was all he said. Then, Hakuba got him back to the world.

"Who tried to kill you?" he asked, more sarcastically than he probably meant to.

"She didn't try to do anything of that sort!" Kaito yelled at the shocked Brit. Aoko then poked her head inside the bathroom, asking if everything's alright.

Hakuba ignored her and instead met his eyes "Who is that 'she' that you talked about?" he asked. Kaito stilled, blushing madly.

Aoko's eyes turned sad and almost regretting. Kaito saw this and grinned "It's not you Ahou-ko!" he then got an angry fist on his head. _**"That's the second time…"**_

Hakuba sighed and gave him a towel, "Clean up, you look like a walking crime-scene!" he commented. Kaito snorted, but did as he was told. _**"That's okay, actually, since Kudou seems to navigate towards crime scenes… wait, why am I thinking of Kudou?"**_

Just then, his phone rang and that gave him a reason to throw the towel into the Brit's face and run off.

He took his phone quickly as he evaded Hakuba's angry fists that only had one goal… to put another bump to his head.

"Hello"

"…."

"Yes... this is Kuroba?" he said, then it got silent, so silent that Hakuba even stilled.

"…."

"Yes... um, Nori-chan..? She's not there, um, yeah... I can, but... hey.. oi HEY!" he then flung the phone across the room, landing accurately on the couch.

"Damn those..." he swore something under his breath and shook his head. _**"This is becoming a habit…"**_

Aoko came over and looked as curious as ever "who was that?".

"That was a friend of mine, he wanted to meet a girl I know of..." he looked down for a second "but she has gone off somewhere again!" he cursed once more and finally managed to get of the dried blood, which Hakuba took as a chance.

"So, who did that?" he pointed at the bruises.

"It's none of your business, so bug off Hakuba!" he growled. Putting on a shirt, he got into his shoes, shooed the other two out and locked the door in two minutes. He then excused himself and ran off.

Aoko and Hakuba looked at each other knowingly and then, they followed. (Followed because stalking is a crime, isn't it?)

Kaito stopped at Beika, in front of a mansion there and approached another teen.

"Oi... damn it. You hang up too early! I tried to tell you that I don't know either!" Kaito said out loud. A familiar dark-skinned teen turned and grinned.

"So ye'r Kuroba Kaito, Ku... ah, Nori mentioned ya once..." he said back.

Kaito stilled and looked confused, "when did she do that?"

"Oh.. right before the Heist to KID yesterday, I went with her ya know!"

They continued to talk as they went inside the house, all the way to Nori's room.

Kaito blinked, _**"now... when... I-I followed them all the way, there is NO way in hell that she said that!"**_ he thought. But on the outside, he nodded. (Following—is different from stalking.)

"Um... what about it anyway?" he asked. The other teen cheerfully grinned. Kaito didn't know wherever to laugh or just snap at the teen.

Just then, the teen smiled more softly, "An'ways... I'm Hattori Heiji b'the way..." they shook hands and Kaito soon started to enjoy being in company of Heiji, even when they were not rivals at his heists.

Kaito looked around, "So when was the last you heard of Nori-chan?" he asked. Heiji came out of the door, searching her room wasn't going to help at all thank you!

"Last night… When I woke up this morning she was already gone!" Heiji sneezed when he blew some dust off of a picture. Then he stopped, Kaito turned to him and came over.

"What's that?" he looked over the Osakan's shoulder and stilled, "T-that's Tantei-kun... or Meitantei-san? How?" Heiji just sighed and put it away. "They're related… right?" he said simply, obviously not wanting to go on further which Kaito didn't seem so eager to do so either.

x.x.x

"Do ya have any clue?" Heiji said as they exited the mansion that Nori currently lives in. Heiji locked up and gave the key to the small girl, Haibara, who gave him a short nod, and a "Good luck with finding her" before she walked off.

Kaito shrugged, "Dunno... haven't seen her since before you I guess..." trying not to make it slip that he was Kaitou KID and that they just had an eventful night. Heiji looked at him for a moment; suddenly, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Actually... Ku.. oh, Nori never told me 'bout ya... it was that girl, Haibara Ai!" Heiji confessed. He really doesn't like lying… maybe it's the reason why Kudou was reluctant at first or the one that made Kudou rely on him?

"_**Hah... I knew it!"**_ Kaito swore mentally then, he nodded, "it's good that you're honest, Hattori-kun!"

Heiji stared at him for several minutes and after that, "What 'bout ya Kuroba.. I can see that ye'r not being honest ye'r self!" he said, Kaito sweat-dropped and smiled to him _**"Poker face, poker face, poker face, come out come out wherever you are, damn it!"**_

"Of course I'm being honest!" Kaito denied.

Heiji shook his head, "I might not be as smart as Kudou-san, but I can at least tell when ye'r lyin'!"

Kaito sighed "I guess that's true... but I don't have anything to lie about!" other than being Kaito Kid. Heiji eyed him and then he grabbed a hold of Kaito's arm, whose owner blinked, protested and nearly shrieked. "Hey, can you please NOT grab unto that arm, a certain idiot of an annoyingly stupid detective already did that today... and it hurts like hell!"

Around the corner, Hakuba nearly smashed the nearest thing he could grab onto. But he didn't. His fingers are too delicate for that.

Kaito smiled nervously, and then he looked away.

"Keep on with that an' I will fin' out whatever I want to know 'bout ya!" Heiji told him.

Kaito snorted, "Yeah, right... it's not like you haven't already!" he said out loud. He then covered his mouth. Heiji blinked, shocked. "'Bout what?" he asked.

Kaito waved a hand, "Nothing... nothing at all!" Heiji grabbed him harder, "'Bout what Kuroba Kaito?" Kaito's eyes widened to the spot of where they looked like they were about to pop out.

"Um.. about Kudou-kun and Conan-kun?" he whispered, Heiji let him go in an instant "Oh... then 'bout Nori?" he started.

Kaito looked at him, "What about her?" he asked while kicking a stone into the river they passed.

"Hey Kuroba... what are ye'r feelings for her?" Heiji asked while blushing lightly. Kaito looked away, blushing more than Heiji who got the point pretty fast. "So ya like her?" he guessed.

Kaito nodded weakly, looking away while biting his underlip "Oh yeah... that's right, the ki..." then he stopped. Kaito turned and glared at the detective, then he blinked, he whole face twisted in anger "You know where she is... don't you?" Kaito growled.

Heiji put up his hands in defense, "H-hey... no, I d-don't..." he managed. Kaito calmed down a little, but the anger was still there.

"Hattori-kun, tell me more right now!" Kaito demanded.

Heiji turned to him, then he sighed, "She called yester'ay, after the Heist. She said she already went home an' wanted to be 'lone. She said that I could just go back to Osaka, but knowin' her, she would do somethin' reckless an' get into trouble, so I stayed. I stayed by her side all evening but when I woke up this mornin', no one answered so I called the little girl and they told me that they also don't know where she is, thus they gave me ye'r phone number..."

Kaito nodded "Did she say anything about me.. like the.. ki.. kis... kiss?" he managed, blushing. Damn, this wasn't the time to be blushing and stuttering like some fool.

Heiji laughed, "She did... 'fter I almost threatened her with some stuff... that's all I got... so…"

Kaito turned away, thinking about the situation.

Suddenly, Heiji came up to him "Where did ya first meet her?" he asked.

Kaito stared at him, "At To-o... why?" he shot back.

Heiji sighted "She might'gone off to somewhere she has a good memory of, somewhere she feels most safe!" Kaito looked down on the road as they started to walk again. Heiji watched the magician, but didn't ask more.

Kaito shook his head, "How should I know?"

Heiji sighed again, more annoyed now than ever, "Maybe she met one of her relatives or they tol' her where they may hav' to meet ya?" he suggested. Kaito shrugged his shoulders, and then he stopped, "If I remember correctly, she's a cousin of Kudou Shinichi right?" he asked.

Heiji stiffened "Y-yeah... why?"

Heiji looked at the other teen, who looked like his brain was about to jump out of his head. Then, a light-bulb basically showed over his head, "I think I saw him, that Kudou-guy before, but I'm going there to check it out!" then he started to run.

Heiji looked at the teen before he shouting, "Hey... where's that?"

Kaito turned his head as he smiled weakly "At Eikoda's clock tower... Oh right, nice to meet you Hattori-kun!" but he was too far away for Heiji to reply, who sighed once more before turning away. "Guess I'll wait at Kudou's home!"

Kaito panted. Looking around, the sun had already gone down and the moon was rising behind him: a full moon.

As he ran through a park, he saw the Clock tower. It rose in front of him, showing the time of 11:16 PM _**"soon midnight!"**_ he thought and ran faster.

x.x.x

Meanwhile…

Takagi sighed and put his phone into his pocket. Satou watched him and asked, "What is it?" she asked.

He smiled, "... Nothing, I'm just waiting for a call!" then he noticed a young woman. She stood by herself, fiddling with her clothes; she then looked at her phone, looking more annoyed at each second.

"She's probably a poor girl who's left out by her boyfriend!" Satou said.

Takagi nodded, then he blinked, "She looks familiar..." he said.

She looked at him, "Does she?" he nodded and was about to move when he saw two strange men moving behind her, pointing, and then closing in.

Nori sighed, _**"That dork... I thought he would actually get the idea now, he is smart after all... right?"**_ she wondered as she felt a presence behind her, or two, she turned her head and stared at two suspicious men "Uh oh!" they both grinned as she backed off an inch.

"Such a beautiful lady, you wanna hang out with us?" the shortest asked, more like demanded, Nori shook her head "No thanks!" then she tried to turn away, but was stopped as the other one grabbed her right elbow.

"Hey... let go!" she said louder. But the two men refused.

Takagi watched them for a second, and then he moved. Satou was right behind, then he stopped, making Satou crash into him. "Takagi-kun?" then she saw it, only fifty meters away from the woman and the harassers, a young man, probably at the woman's age, looked ready to kill and was striding towards said woman.

Nori tried to get out of the grip. She turned back and glared at the man intensely. She lifted her right foot and kicked him right in the gut. The man flew about two meters away and stayed for the moment. The other one looked like he had an inner fight: whether he would retaliate or just run off in fright.

Nori released so much killing intent that the guy backed off. Suddenly, a hand landed on the other guy's shoulder. He spun around and met the very same furious killing aura. This frightened him so much that he shrieked and ran off.

Nori looked at Kaito for a moment, then let out half-squeal that reminded him of "Kaito" and she threw herself into his arms. Of course, he was waiting for her. He hugged her tightly. "Nori... please don't do that anymore, I'll tell you about KID, just don't run off like that!" Kaito whispered into her ear, she nodded and looked down.

"I suppose I can't hide things either..."

Kaito released her and looked at her "What do you mean?" then he was cut off when two people came towards them. They both smiled although, the man passed them and dragged the long-gone man up from the ground, the woman just came over to them. "We saw that he was harassing you, are you okay?" she asked. Nori nodded, and then she blushed _**"Oh God, please say they won't recognize me!"**_ she pleaded; the woman smiled.

"I'm Satou, a police-officer!"

Kaito nodded, faintly remembering the strong and scary woman from the crime-department in the police-force. The man came over to them, dragging the bad one behind him, "I'm Takagi, also a police-officer..." then he looked closer at Nori, who blushed even more and looked down. "Have I met you before?" he asked. She blinked, shocked and looked back up at him.

"Eh... um, I don't think so, I recently moved here!"

Takagi nodded and smiled, "Though you really look similar to someone!"

She blinked, "Who?"

Satou agreed with a nod, "Yeah... when I look at you, you really do look like him!" she said, Nori sweated and smiled nervously.

"W-who?" she repeated. Takagi smiled big-time, "Kudou Shinichi of course!" Nori relaxed a bit. "Oh that explains it... no wonders, they always told us that we looked like twins when we were born!" Nori said.

Takagi stiffened, "You're twins... Kudou-kun has a twin?" he seemed like he had lost all communication with his brain.

"No.. we're only relatives. I'm Kudou Nori, um..."

Satou smiled, "Are you also related to Conan-kun?"

Nori sighed, half-annoyed. _**"Why are they here in Ekoda?"**_ "Yeah.. He's my cousin on my mother's side... why?" Takagi also smiled, but softer and warmer than with the mention of Shinichi.

"He was popular with the police-force. We're often at crime-scenes and almost every time, he helps out with the investigation!" he explained. Nori smiled "Yeah... That sounds like the Conan I know... also Shinichi for that matter, although he would probably take over the whole thing... Am I right?" she said.

Takagi and Satou gave each other a look and then turned back to the other two "Yes... though he doesn't live here anymore, neither of them does!"

Satou nodded "You knew?"

Nori nodded back "Yep... since I live in Shinichi's house now, he left for USA about... one week and four days ago... Conan left earlier, with his parents, they moved to France I believe, for him to study, I guess!" she explained and smiled, hoping that would cover up most of it and not wanting to tell them anything more than necessary.

Kaito looked at the girl beside him incredulously, "Is it true that Tantei-kun left for USA... I know that Conan was just a cover-up. But, if he got his body back, why did he leave?"

Nori noticed his look and looked up to him. Then she smiled and he remembered "Wasn't there something..."

"Not know Kaito, later!" she cut him off. Then, she said goodbye to the officers before dragging him off.

"I think it's time to stop deceiving the ones I love…" Nori murmured silently, determining her resolve not to hold back in telling the truth… again.

* * *

Yay.. now it's up, then it's 6 chap next, this new beta-reading will go until chapter 8 (so it's 6-8 left since 9 and up is finished already ^_^)

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

I disclaim DC and MK.. or whatever... but Nori is so MINE!

Authors note: I didn't really want to suddenly make Nori do something drastic... but this is as far as I'm going... even though someone didn't really want this to happen... it is going to!

It's a little short, but I guess this is as far as I could write on this...

The name of this chapter tells it all ^_^ And I'm really sorry, Kudocchi's late reply came only half a week ago.. half a year after she was supposed to T^T but here it is..

Hope ya enjoy though..~

* * *

Chapter 6.

Secrets are revealed.

Nori stopped beside the bench, refusing to sit down. She looked down at her clothes and started to fiddle the hem of her dress. She's going to say it now…or she'll never be able to say it at all. "So…what is it that you're going to tell me?" Kaito said as he pulled her and forced her to sit. Nori jolted like she had been getting an electric-shock. "oh..." she babbled, she put a hand on her chest, trying to stop her frantically beating heart. Kaito sighed and laid a hand on her shoulder. The emotions seemed to overflow and tears made themselves known down her round cheeks.

"Nori…?" her only response was her quivering shoulders and her quiet sobs. Kaito hugged her, but she fought out of his hug. She doesn't want to hurt him more…or to hurt herself more.

When Kaito backed off, he could clearly see that Nori was in shock. He waved in front of her face until she snapped out of it, but she was still crying. "What is wrong Nori?" he asked worriedly. Nori collapsed on the bench before she covered her face with her hands.

"You won't understand... It's too great of a deal" she whispered. Kaito shook his head.

"Of course I will. There's a reason why I'm listening to you!" then he popped a red rose to her. She took it, crying and blushing at the same time "Kaito, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to hate me... and I never thought both of us would feel like this..." Nori trailed. Tears were already forming and she tried to hold it back for as long as she could, but can't. Kaito sighed "what are you talking about?" he asked. His suspiciousness was growing in every passing second… he had a bad feeling about this from the start.

The clock began to chime and as if it was the cue the blue-eyed girl was waiting for.

Nori looked up for a moment. She braced herself for the pain of telling the truth and the reaction she will receive.

"I am Kudou Shinichi... that Tantei-kun!" the male-turned-female detective blurted, but it came out as whisper before she dug her face into her palms again. She wants to know how Kaito would react, yet cannot face the hurt that comes with it. Kaito just stood there, not knowing what to do. The girl he considered his best friend, and may be more, lied to him and hid her true identity. What's more shocking is that she was his former rival and comrade… the only detective he looks up to. Nori sniffed. She knew it. She knew from the start that Kaito wouldn't accept it. She thought that keeping the truth would hurt more than telling it. But no, she was wrong. It hurts…it hurts so bad that she can no longer contain the tears that started flowing down her cheeks.

"Kaito..." It was too quiet, way too quiet. "Aren't you going to say some—" her voice came to a stop when she looked up and noticed that she was the only one on the road. Kaito ran away. "Kaito..." she whispered. Her sniffs turned into sobs…and it broke her heart. She never knew that this thing will happen to her. She put her full trust to Kaito. She thought that he will understand her… but he didn't. He didn't… despite lying to her, too. Despite all the things she did and all the moments they've shared. It hurts. It hurts so badly.

"I'm so sorry!" she screamed. Tears were flowing nonstop. It was like a river—no matter what she did, it won't stop from flowing. It seemed like it plans to drain all the tears that she had in her body. Her eyes stung but still, the tears won't stop.

A few moments later, she got up. The rose that Kaito gave her fell down her lap. Some petals fell and you could clearly see, under the bright glow of the moon, the petals soaked with wounded tears.

x.x.x

Kaito ran like a madman. He couldn't face anyone. He was already panting hard but he still can't see the place he was supposed to go. It frightened him more than it shocked him. He was in love with his former rival! He—she might be different now, but that doesn't change anything. Nori's still Shinichi—the piercing ocean-blue eyes, the dryness, the same wit and intelligence, the annoying yet beautiful smirk and the rarest of all, the tantalizing smile.

He arrived in his house…yet, it was not the place he wanted to be the most.

He collapsed on his bed. He rolled over uneasily. He was getting paranoid. He knows that it was dangerous to live a woman by herself at this time of night, but…he can't help it. He cannot help but think of all the deceiving acts that she had done to him. He was nonetheless hurt. But… he also deceived her. The only difference is that he confessed earlier than she did and trusted her earlier. So, what did Nori do to deserve this? She accepted him with open arms and understood her. She must've thought that HE—out of anyone in the world—would be the one to understand him. "Please let me sleep.. I can't even think anymore…" he thought, but his stubborn mind rolled over to Nori— her sweet, caring and calm personality. She always smiled around him even though she smiles never does that to anyone else, always making him smiled even she herself can't seem to smile and now, she had said the only thing he never thought would actually happen— he had fallen in love with KUDO SHINICHI.

x.x.x

Heiji glanced at the clock. "They should have cleared up by now!" he thought and laid the book he was reading down on the table in front of him. Suddenly, his phone rang. He snatched it and pulled it open while pushing it to his ear, "Yo, th's Hattori speakin'?"

"H-Hattori... can you, can you come and get me?" a hoarse and shaking voice called out. It was Nori's, no doubt. He shot up and bailed in through the poor phone. "What happen'd? Did Kuroba do somethin'...? If he did then..." he trailed. If that bastard did something to hurt his best friend, there would be hell to pay. "No no... he did not— he just... I told him about me!" Heiji stopped. Then, he ranted while he flew to the door, almost ripping it apart. "Where ar' ya?" he asked, but he was already running outside to no specific direction. Nori took a deep breath, obviously trying not to break into sobs, "In-in the park..." she whispered. Heiji gave a quick reply and rushed through the gate, not feeling the presence of two people who hid behind the wall opposite of him. They looked at each other when Heiji ran. "If that guy hurt her..." then he cursed so bad that Hakuba was at awe that there was someone who could curse more colorfully than Nakamori.

Nori looked up. She could hear the sound of a motor, a light one, then, a motorbike turned the corner. He stopped in front of her moments later, taking off his helmet. He got off the bike and crouched down beside Nori, who smiled back weakly. "H-hey..." she whispered and Heiji looked like he wanted to commit a murder on a certain magician. He pulled her up on her feet and led her to his bike, handing her one of the helmets, "Come on, I'll get ya home!" she nodded and got on the bike as Heiji started the motor. Nori smiled wearily to Heiji before she walked up the porch, wavering and almost crashing into the door.

Heiji led her up to her room, but before he left, he sat down and hugged her. It was a bone crushing hug but it was not the I-miss-you-so-I'll-never-let-go-hug. Rather, it was the He-hurt-you-so-I-need-this-so-I-won't-kill-him-hug.

"I'll talk to him!" he suddenly said, breaking the ice. Nori broke his hug.

"No... No you can't, Hattori!" she said, but he just shook his head.

"First, he left ya, secon', he didn't even care to hear ya out, I guess!" he said stubbornly and looked away for a moment. Out of the blue, she put her arms around his shoulders and shook it gently. "Hattori, I know this isn't the time to say this, but you can just give up on me. You already know that I love Kaito!" she told him, who blushed faintly. "So ya noticed?" she nodded and laughed… before getting silent and serious. "You are my friend, my best friend and… you're like the brother I never had. I can't view you more or less than that. I love you so much. Just, not in the way you want me to."

Heiji blew up his cheeks and pouted, which lightened up the mood. "But I can at least try, right?" Nori smiled while shaking her head. Hattori sure knows his way into Nori's smile.

"No, Hattori, nothing more than a brother and best friend!" he sighed. "Then I just won't tell her~" "But if Kaito doesn't..." he left the words unsaid, although, Nori got his message. "Ya always have me ya know!" Nori smiled weakly but put all the warmth she could into it "of course, but you know I still love him... and I'm not giving up that easily. But now... I want to sleep!" she said and shooed him out of her room. Before the door closed behind him, she whispered, loud enough for him to hear it, "thank you Hattori!"

Behind the door, Heiji turned away. Frowning as he took up his phone, and glaring at the screen, he pushed the dials.

"He's so goin' to get it!" he thought and gave one last worried look on Nori's door before he left.

Nori didn't fall asleep as she was crying silently against her pillow. She can't take it anymore so she then hit it. "Damn you, Kaito!" she swore quietly, then, she dried her eyes and looked out of the window. The moon was already over the house and told her that it was past midnight.

She cried and cried, releasing all her frustrations in one blow. She never did this when she was Shinichi nor Conan… so she never knew how comforting it was. How… the weight, the pain in her heart lessened whenever this tears fell, whenever her fist hits the pillow. She wondered vaguely, if this was a person… if there was a person holding her right this moment… will it be better? Or just the same? She didn't show Hattori her tears nor would tell him or Kaito about it… for some reason that she could not fathom. Nori then hit herself, swearing that she would never cry again. "I will NOT cry... boys do not.. eh..." then she remembered that she was in fact a girl now, which made her sigh hard and fall down on the pillow again… dragging it into a hug and frowning. She'll be stronger, she swore. Because, that night… that one tearful night, she realized that being strong is not hiding your weaknesses…rather, it is when you have come to accept them.

"Kaito..."

* * *

Whaaah... Nori told Kaito o.O

That's almost... ... ... SHOCKING!

Thank you Kudocchi... I meant to good, but this was already written at that time and even though Kaito was a little cold towards Nori... ya just wait! ^_^

Please R&R.. plz... plz plz~!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay.. so finally I managed to get a hold of the next chapter ^^; I hope you guys forgive us.. since my beta-reader has to share the computer with the rest of her family, she isn't alloved to be on it for that long.. sadly, I can say something along the lines for myself.. my interetnet at home has gone to hell.. and it's not coming back.. apparently there's something wrong with my computer so it will take one some time to get it back T^T

You might notice it, but since last update, my way of writing has changed.. a lot! I'd say it's because I've written a lot and grown, but who knows.. also, we'll try to update a lot more onwards.. when I'm finished with my finals.. and my beta finished with.. something that has to do with college.. I think..

On with the story, I do not own..

* * *

Chapter 7.

Realization.

Nori woke up with a start when the door to her room was opened with a loud SMACK! She jolted and fell down the floor. As she got up, she saw a smirking mini-scientist towering over her.

"Haibara..." Nori growled deeply. Seriously, what caused this mini devil to wake her up? The devilish girl just ignored her, as always.

"Kuroba-kun came by this morning... he said he wanted to apologize, but you weren't awake... so, what did he do?" she said with a quirked eyebrow and intertwined arms, as if interrogating her. Nori blushed slightly.

"It was nothing, just a mistake... I'll explain later." she answered.

"_**It's really just a mistake, right?"**_ she thought. Haibara didn't seem to accept it, but shrugged, nodded, then walked off.

"It's been a week, are you going to keep ignoring him?" Nori just stared after her blankly, not answering. For even she doesn't know the answer. It was really painful. But, she swore to be stronger, and she has to do what she had sworn to do. Haibara watched amusedly as Nori leaped out of her house in full speed. As she came back to her house, Professor Agasa came up to her side.

"Shinichi-kun is late again?" he asked. Haibara snickered.

"Yes, she overslept which isn't much of a surprise" she said. He looked down at the girl who seemed amused at Nori's antics before he walked off somewhere. Probably down in his Laboratory.

* * *

Nori ran down the street, dashing through the packed street until she reached To-o. Then she jumped up the stairs and entered the room just before the teacher. He didn't even pay attention to her, mostly because it was only those who were late who got his attention. Nori looked around, NO KAITO.

"He isn't here today either?" she wondered, but kept her eyes and ears focused on the blackboard and that boring teacher who lectured about Math and equation in a second. The teacher fired questions around some time to other. She was asked two times, answering completely correct and that without even having her thoughts on the subject. After that class, she had English and as the class moved on; she overheard two other students talking about someone.

"Did you hear about that guy?" one of them said.

"Yeah... that one that suddenly quit his studies and all just because of some random boredom... I also heard that his girlfriend broke up with him..." the other guy said. Nori stiffened.

"_**Are they talking about-"**_ she begun to think. Then the first one, the girl, cut her thoughts off.

"I heard he was a magician and that he lost his mother two days ago... now he doesn't have either of his parents!" she said and Nori got up, thoroughly shocked at the new information. She didn't even know. What's Kaito feeling right now? Her heart suddenly sunk. The loss of a loved one, is far more painful, far more.

"_**Kaito.."**_ was her last thought before she stood up and left her class, and her protesting teacher who just gave up. For Nori was her favorite student, she was an intelligent and beautiful child, and Nori wasn't about to hear his protests. Thoughts of Kaito quitting school and losing his only blood relative were the only things that occupied her mind at the moment.

* * *

Nori ran down the street with lightning speed. He passed Mouri's Agency, his own house and stopped nearly out of breath at the building Kaito said he lived in while at Beika. She walked over to the stairs and looked on the mail-boxes; she saw the second box on the third line:

_Apartment 18: Kuroba Kaito._

She didn't move, though. And just kept staring at it until someone actually went down, she took the chance and walked up. She walked up the stairs and then she reached the door, a plate beside a button stood the very same name she had just seen.

_18_

_KUROBA KAITO_

Nori took a deep breath, hoping that she didn't come at a bad time, then she remembered that Kaito's mother had just passed away, which gave her a reason to sprint away from the building and get something, then sprint back and up the stairs. Nori pushed the button to Kaito's apartment and waited. No one came and opened. She sighed.

"_**He must be away... probably because of his mother's death"**_ she thought, then let herself slide down to the wall beside the door, effects of adrenaline rush coming to her.

"_**Then I'll just wait..."**_ she thought stubbornly. Of course, she won't leave until she knows that Kaito's alright. Even though he keeps up a happy and cheerful front all the time, she knows that deep down, he has kept all the pain.

"_**Poker Face, eh?"**_ she grinned.

* * *

Kaito walked up the stairs and then down the hall to his apartment. What he saw next made him stop in his tracks. There was a woman, a beautiful woman, sitting by his door, seemingly asleep and holding something in her arms. It was something white. He walked over and looked down at her, forcing himself not to crouch down and hold this ethereal beauty in his arms. She looks utterly vulnerable. But no, she was Tantei-kun. She was Kudou Shinichi. She was. WAS. He reached his hand to touch her shoulders.

"_**She's ice-cold..."**_ he thought with a shock and started to shake her. When she didn't wake up, he swore and unlocked the door, opening it and then lifting the woman up bridal style. He took her inside.

"Why did you come now?" he said out loud, but no answer came. Of course.

"Tch"

* * *

Nori groaned and opened her eyes slowly, not recognizing the room or the bed for that matter, she sat up. She looked around, it was a plain room, with a bed, a closet and a desk, a bag was beside the desk and the computer on it, a window over the bed was covered with dark curtains, other than that, it was a normal one-man apartment.

"Why am I here? I remember dashing to Kaito's.." a flash of light when through her head.

"_**Then!"**_ she thought. Suddenly, someone moved the door and Nori dove on the bed, hiding under the covers. Kaito blinked, someone had moved in the bed. His sharp eyes never failed him.

"_**So she woke up?"**_ he wondered and lit the room, then he earned a groan.

"You're awake?" he asked and sat down on the bedside. Nori peered over the covers, her eyes questioning Kaito and then recognizing him.

"K-Kaito.." she squeaked. Kaito smiled.

"Who else, idiot?" She shot him a glare and looked away, blushing. Kaito sighed and pulled the blanket away from Nori, who yelped and blushed even more. Kaito laughed at her, and then he stopped. Nori blinked and looked at him for a moment. Then she sighed and looked away, somewhat saddened.

"Kaito" she started, but was cut off by Kaito.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm the one who should apologize, I just left you and everything..." Nori looked up at him, eyes widening in realization.

"Kaito..." she begun, but he just shook his head.

"No, Shinichi.. no, Nori, I might have been one of the stupidest boys in the world, even though I left you, I couldn't stop thinking about you and..." Kaito was stopped when Nori placed a shaking finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Kaito. it's okay... it was my choice to tell you and I did it so that Hattori wouldn't have to hurt you!" she stated and Kaito blinked.

"H-Hattori... you mean Hattori-kun? What about hi-" he stopped. Tears were falling slowly from Nori's face, but she was smiling and nodding too.

"Hattori likes me... he already confessed and I just simply confronted him about it..." she said softly and Kaito felt his own heart sink.

"Y-you accepted?" he asked, his voice and face showed no emotion, but inside, he was secretly hoping that she didn't, and even he didn't realize this. Nori shook her head and cracked a big smile. It was a big smile and yet sad, as if she was guilty.

"No... I did not, I said..." then she stopped and looked away, her face will make a tomato envious by now. Both of them knew that she was about to confess, to confess her love to Kaito. Of her unrequited love. Kaito sighed, then he snapped his fingers. A red rose appeared and he handed it to her, she blushed, but accepted it.

"Then... if you want to.. can.. um, can we.. date?" Kaito mumbled, slightly embarrassed, Nori smiled even more, her tears coming to an end.

"Of course!" she flung herself around his shoulders and kissed him. Kaito smiled and returned the kiss as much as he could. His heart was fluttering, being able to kiss the girl that he loves. It was this moment that he could not fathom how the connection their lips -Nori's and his- can make his heart flutter. The feeling of Nori this close to him -the sweet smell of her hair, the feel of her soft and smooth lips, her closed lids that contains the very eyes that captivated him, and the red on her cheeks that makes him proud to have caused that- was all that he could think of at that blissful moment. His heart and soul begging him to go further, but he didn't dare, knowing that the strong girl-boy in front of him still loved football and was also using that tranquilizer-watch of hers. As they separated, they where panting, Kaito looked into her eyes, sky-blue eyes returning emotions such as lust, love, happiness and gratefulness. At this, he smiled.

"Nori, I love you..." he managed to babble out between his gasps for air. Nori gave him a quick nod.

"So do I Kaito... so do I! I love you so much" and she gave him a soft and warm kiss before getting up and out of the bed, Kaito looked at her before his usual mischief-mode started and he tackled her. Nori yelped loudly as she went down, falling onto Kaito's lap, who grinned devilishly. Then Nori gasped.

"That's right..." with that she leaped away before Kaito could even breathe. He, who was folding his arm to cuddle her in a hug, only noticed that his lap was empty.

"Huh... Nori-chan?" he asked, Nori was running around looking for something, she cursed some times, but then she kept on searching.

"Kaito blinked several times before it hit him like a bullet to its victim.

"Are you looking for this?" he asked and pulled up the white flower. Nori turned to him, nodding shortly. She came over and sat down in front of him, he held out his hand to hand her the flower, but she just pushed his hand backwards, pulling both her hands over to cover his. Nori blushed, but still she looked overall sad.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Kaito!" she said. Kaito's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh..." He mumbled. His eyes turning dark and sad. The memories of his mother's death flooding his mind. The sadness, the tears, were all coming back.

"But how did you-" Kaito began when Nori smiled and silenced him with a finger against his lips, it seemed like it was starting to become a habit to her.

"Some birds told me..." she said quietly and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Oh.. okay.. uhm" Kaito seemed to have no words to say and Nori just smiled. It was a knowing smile, but it was not the 'I-figured-it-out' smile. It was warmer, way more warmer and Kaito deeply felt that it was only meant for him. Only for him.

"No need to say anything Kaito, just take your time. I won't push you to move on" she said, her words cutting deep into Kaito, who smiled back sadly. His eyes were beginning to water and he was able to utter a.

"Thank you Nori" before he buried his chest against her chest. She folded her arms around him and rocked him back and forth, all the while making comforting circles on his back. Small sobs started to emerge from the magician, Nori didn't nothing to prevent him from crying, and just let her clothed chest get soaked. Nori looked down, Kaito dug his face into her chest, hiding his face totally as the sobs now became cries, cries filled with deep sadness that he had hidden from the day of his mother's death until now. The sadness he felt but with no one to turn to. With no one to share it with. After the cries, he started saying words, saying words of anger, of frustrations, of why did she leave him all alone, why did she have to go, and why did she have to leave him without warning. He let it all out, whining and crying like a kid, all the while buried into Nori's bosom. She looked down at him once more before she started to hum on a song, then she began to sing.

"_Don't cry little one._

_I'll always be with you._

_I cannot change the fact that I no longer exist._

_But in your heart I will always be._

_Do not try to change that._

_If I can prevent it._

_I will try for your sake._

_Being alone is what you will be._

_Live on, little one._

_I'll always try to help you._

_I'll be watching from heaven and smile._

_Trust your ear and I will be there._

_Even when you're falling._

_I will, by all means be there.._

_Always be.."_ Kaito's loud sobs and shouts was silenced as the day began to darken, dusk came and went, when Kaito was sobbing quietly in Nori's arms while she was humming some song to him, night had already come. Kaito looked up at the young woman, she down at him and she smiled. That warm, loving and caring smile he had fallen in love with. This was what he realized just then, it was not only because of her looks and all-knowing secrets and nature, it was because of her behavior, how she handled him -a stuck-up, cheerful prankster and thief- she showed a side she had never showed anyone, he knew just by looking at her. It was a tender, loving, soft, composed and calm feature that he liked. He knew that now, just by looking into those deep abyss called eyes of hers.

"Nori... thank you" he said, his voice was hoarse and his face all red and swollen, but he didn't care. Nori nodded, not saying anything at all, just rocking him while humming another sad yet calming song.

"Kaito?" Kaito looked up, it had in fact been three hours since they last said something.

"Yes?" he replied. Nori looked down at him, a special glint sparkled in her eyes, which gave Kaito the creeps.

"Do you want to move in with me?" she asked, Kaito blushed.

"_**Woah.. that was fast..."**_ he thought, but nodded.

"Y-yeah... why not?" he answered. Nori cracked a smile, and then she kissed him, her lips tender against his. Kaito blinked, closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

"_**I could get used to this"**_ he thought amusingly. It felt a year, but was only a minute. They parted and their eyes connected.

"Kaito" she said and hugged him. He hugged her, too, smiling into her neck

"What about your parents?" he asked, it hurt a little when the mentioning of parents came up, but Nori snorted. He could feel her shiver a little though.

"I don't even want think about that... dad's gonna kill you if he finds out and even though our families were friends, I don't think his going to let you off the hook so easily!" she grumbled. Kaito chuckled softly.

"Ha ha... I guess we ain't telling them yet!" he stated. Nori nodded, then she blushed.

"When?" she said. He blinked, confused.

Huh?" he just stuttered. She laughed back softly.

"When are you going to move in?" she repeated. Kaito cracked a big grin.

"Tomorrow, perhaps?" he offered and Nori smiled.

"Okay! But what about KID's outfit?" she stated.

"Do you have any secret rooms?" Kaito inquired and smiled when Nori nodded. Then she grinned with a oh-you-mean-like-that-grin and got up.

"Tomorrow at my house... 3pm sharp, okay?" Nori said while putting her jacket on, and then getting into her shoes. Kaito came over to the front door and nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm always punctual, you know!" Nori chuckled and gave him a quick peck on his cheek before opening the door. She smiled cheerfully before she ran down the hall and disappeared in Kaito's sight. Kaito smiled to himself and closed the door.

"I'll see you Shin-chan!"

* * *

Weee.. okay, I guess I should head back and continue to read for the exam.. nyeh.. I do not want to~

Remember to review okay? I promise I'll see into our problems so we can update often, well, more often than we used to.. :)


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry, I finally managed to update.. I finally had it with my beta, who is really slow.. sorry again..

Please don't hate me, or this insanely short chapter..

* * *

Chapter 8.

The Jinxed That Went Missing.

Nori felt her left eyebrow twitch as she watched Haibara, that child Nori had sworn was a child of the Devil himself was smiling as evil as ever, but she wasn't letting her off the hook now, no chance for that!

"So... what do you say?" she finished, Nori blinked and gaped at the girl, had she talked just now? Haibara glared back at her.

"Did you actually hear a word of what I just said?" she said, Nori blushed and shook her head, knowing that the shrunken girl would get VERY irritated.

"As I was TRYING to say, if Kuroba-kun moves in, what will happen if he finds out about you?" she said, Nori felt a part of her die there and then.

"Uh..." Haibara raised an eyebrow.

"You've lost you speech?" she spat in sarcasm, and Nori twitched ever so lightly.

"I can speak alright!" she spat back, waiting for the other girl to finally leave her alone, she didn't get the point and was soon ranting about the oh-so dear secret, something about Kuroba-kun and about death.

"Haibara... actually-" Nori started, but shut up when Haibara stopped her own ranting and looked suspiciously up at her, Nori sighed then she looked away, blushing.

"I've already told him." she finally managed to say, Haibara's eyes widened, then she blinked a few times, only fear stuck on her face the whole time.

"What?" she asked, Nori was getting annoyed and almost yelled at the girl.

"I've already told him damnit!" Haibara still stood there, Nori actually got so worried that she crouched and shook the girl gently.

"Haibara... oi, HAIBARA!" the girl came back to earth when Nori yelled at her, worry displayed on her face. Haibara shrugged off the worried girl, then she backed off.

"I thought you said the secret would die with you?" she whispered, Nori felt as something was tugging hard on the bond of their friendship

"Haibara..." she started as the girl shook her head.

"Nothing to talk about... first, how did he react?" Nori looked away, sadness filled her eyes.

"At first he didn't even talk to me, he just walked away, after a week... well, yesterday, he apologized and... well-" she started to blush as she remembered the last night. Haibara lifted an eyebrow, calculating how she should react.

"So... that's the reason for his move-in?" Nori nodded embarrassed. Haibara smiled lightly and chuckled devilish.

"Have you told your parents?" she then asked and Nori went pale.

"I take that as a no." Haibara then said, turning away from the psychically older girl.

"Haibara... I'm sorry." Nori whispered Haibara turned, surprise all over her face.

"What?" she asked, shocked. Nori bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.." Haibara just laughed back at her.

"Well, I can always make you make it up to me." then she walked off with that evil laugh of hers. Nori shivered just by the thought of what that evil girl could do, just then, the bell rang and Nori blinked. She walking over and opened it, and was met by Kaito. He smiled with his usual gleeful spirit, snapping two fingers and making a rose appear, then gave it to her, who blushed and showed him in.

"Kaito, there's a hidden room inside my room, you can use that one." Nori explained as they entered her room, a huge wall-paper with some famous football player showed them a smirk while kicking a ball.

Kaito glared at the player on the picture before turning to Nori, who was fiddling with her own shirt.

Kaito grinned and pulled her into a hug, digging his nose into her neck and whispering low.

"I love you." he murmured. Nori shivered slightly and smiled, hugging back.

"Kaito... I love you too." she whispered back. Then he backed off, giving her a peck on her cheek and walked out of the room. Nori looked after him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Kaito.. where are you going?" she asked and walked after him.

"I have to see someone, a really annoying and stupid detective!" Kaito said, he put as much annoyance in his voice as he managed. Nori chuckled as her brain worked hard to figure out who it was, and soon finding an answer.

"You mean Hakuba-san?" she teased. Kaito stared over his shoulder as they headed down the stairs.

"Yeah.. how did you know?" he asked after a while. Nori smiled.

"Well of course, KID's nemesis and Kuroba's friend, I think I might be able to know that, and you don't speak that way of Hattori either, Kogoro is just an old dumb man so there's no point in meeting him." she said with a matter-of-fact-face. Kaito smiled to her as he got into his shoes and pulled on a jacket.

"Yep, good deduction Nori-chan, see ya later!" he gave her one more peck and then he was out of the door. She closed the door after him, all red faced. She took her time, trying to calm her fiery face, then she took a deep breath, deciding to head out as well. Nori put on her shoes and walked out of the door, her half-long skirt wavered in the breeze as she locked the door and made her way down the path, away from her house. Nori had locked the gate and began her way to Beika to get some food and other supplies. Just then she heard a scream.

"_**Oh great.."**_ then she made her way to wherever the scream had come from. A young woman in dark blue dress spread across the path, blood running down her cheek and onto the ground, all around her, her blood pooled, making a larger puddle for each minute that passed. Nori stared in disgust as she tried to keep her head calm, after she had turned into a girl, there had never been a single murder, but it seemed to wear off now.

"_**Man, Hattori was right, I really am Jinxed!"**_ she thought. Just then Nori noticed a shadow that hung around the corner of the building, then it disappeared. She turned to the only person who seemed to have gotten there before her, a young boy around 16 stood, he was shaking hard and leaning against one wall, trying to calm himself. Nori sighted, it wasn't something everyone wanted to see after all. Nori got her phone to her ear and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Yes, this is the emergency line." the lady on the line answered. Nori sighted at the monotone voice that took her call.

"There's been a murder, please come to, Beika 21\4" the other end gave a short answer before Nori ended the call. And soon the police was swarming like ants. One, a shorter and round man came over to her. He didn't smile one bit when he saw her.

"So you discovered the body?" Nori shook her head.

"No, I was there second, that boy discovered her and I was the one to place the call, poor guy was already badly shaken." the man nodded and shook a hand in the direction of two other officers that came over quickly. Nori recognized them at once and so did they.

"Kudou-san!" the man said cheerfully, it was the very same Takagi Nori knew, the man who always seemed so carefree and relaxed. Nori smiled to them.

"Takagi-san, Satou-san." Satou, who came up to Takagi, smiled back.

"Kudou-san, your the one who called?" she asked. Nori shook her head fast.

"I did call, but please do call me by my first name, I don't like it much when someone calls me by my last name, it's just too close to my famous relative after all." she said, giggling. They smiled and nodded. The man beside them gave off a strangled sound and all three turned to him.

"Yes Megure-keibu?" Takagi asked, not seeing the annoyance in Megure's eyes. Nori noticed it at once and smiled softly, which made both men blush hard.

"I'm sorry, I should be more focused on the murder than this." Megure blinked.

"Huh what do you mean?" Nori grinned.

"I'm- um... I'm Kudou Nori, detective!"

* * *

Kaito felt an uneasy feeling settle on him as he stared at his phone, not only was Hakuba late by three minutes, which by him would be two minutes and fifty-six point three seconds, but Nori wasn't answering either. Closing his phone, he noticed a familiar blonde coming towards him with fast and skipping steps. Kaito twisted his eyes towards the person who was following him, or was more dragged after.

"_**Even Tantei-han."**_ he thought and played innocent as the two other settled by the table he had occupied.

"Hi." he said, smiling brightly up at them. The other two nodded back. Heiji eyed the magician, then he turned his gaze at the blonde detective. Hakuba just stared back with a blank look on his face, something that annoyed both thief and fellow detective.

"Hakuba... explain!" he growled deeply. Kaito also stared hard at Hakuba, who blushed lightly and blinked amused.

"Do I have to?" he asked. Heiji glared.

"Apparently, mister smart and british here has a crush.." he said. Kaito gave Hakuba shocked glance.

"I didn't know you were capable of feeling emotions." he stated. Hakuba was maybe a little bit too close to hurling something at the magician, but refrained since he was far to dignified to do so.

"So.. whose the poor soul you have a crush on?" Kaito asked, smirking.

"Someone who lives here." Hakuba said. Kaito sighed.

"Well, duh! Does she even exist? Tell me what she looks like!" he said.

"Uh, tall, long brown hair and blue eyes, not your typical Japanese.." Hakuba began, scratching the back of his neck. Kaito's face fell, his smirk disappearing.

"With a nicely built body? Good in anything?" Kaito asked. Hakuba nodded.

"Yeah.. how did you know?" he asked. Kaito stared at him with a blank face, not telling anything. Heiji sweat dropped as he knew where this was heading. He looked from Kaito to Hakuba, then back, seeing that Kaito was now glaring, but at the same time saying something random that there was a lot of girls like that in Beika, all the while smiling in a creepy fashion. Heiji worried that the magician might commit a murder if he knew the name of Hakuba's crush.

"Eh.. Kuroba?" he asked, but he got no answer. Hakuba watched the two boys as their eyes connected in a silent conversation.

"Is it that weird? I mean, that I like a girl?" he asked.

"Yes!" the two said in unison. Hakuba groaned.

"I should never have told you." he said. Heiji's eyebrows where furrowed. While Kaito's eyes still spat angry fire at the blonde, who didn't seem to notice the look in Kaito's eyes..

"It doesn't matter if you accept it or not." Hakuba said, angered by the others reactions. Heiji looked at Kaito, then he turned to Hakuba.

"It's not like that- it's just that-" he stopped. Heiji wasn't the one to be so silent about things, which is why Hakuba stopped to listen to him.

"What?" he asked, then he noticed Kaito's glare. Heiji sighed.

"An' how did ya even get to know her?" he asked, his voice was coming deep from his throat. Hakuba swallowed.

"Eh, I've seen her once or twice, even at KID's heist, but never spoken, once I saw her, she was running away, crying I think." Heiji glared at him, his eyes showed the same angered look that Kaito gave him. Kaito bent forward.

"So, because you saw her once or twice, you've fallen in love with her?" he asked, he noticed how suspicious and nervous his own voice sounded. Heiji nodded, looking a little to eager to know. Hakuba was about to answer when Kaito's phone rang. He took it up, stared for a long time, then he answered.

"Yes, this is Kuroba Kaito?" he said. It took some minutes, then his face paled considerable. Heiji and Hakuba sent wondering looks from Kaito and then to each other. Kaito's eyes widened extremely and his breath had hitched two pitches higher. He could swear his heart had stopped beating right there and then. Heiji looked at the magician, laying a hand on the others shoulder. Hakuba and Heiji watched the teen flinched. Then he stood up, looking like he was panicking. He excused himself and put his phone into his pocket, walking fast towards the door. Heiji opened his mouth, but Kaito's shocked, scared and rather sad eyes told him enough.

"Kidnapped?" he just whispered, just loud enough for Kaito to hear. Kaito gave him a short and confirming nod. Heiji got up, his face serious. Hakuba watched them before getting up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the other two turned to him.

"Nothing." Kaito muttered. They exited the cafe, and then sprinted down the street like they had an angry Nakamori on fire on their heels. Hakuba raised an eyebrow.

"_**Nothing... that didn't look like nothing!"**_ he thought, following them. Kaito and Heiji was running down the street when a pair of hands landed on each' shoulder. They both jumped and spun around fast.

"Huh.. Hakuba?" Kaito asked, panicking to much to feel nervous. Heiji glanced around, looking more nervous than Kaito's panic. Hakuba glared at them.

"Does this have anything to do with Kudou-san?" he asked. The two exchanged glances, which answered Hakuba's every answer.

"An' so what if it does?" Heiji snapped. Then he realized that he had busted himself when Kaito glared at him. Hakuba sighed.

"Tell me." he said. Kaito looked stubbornly away, but then nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid!" he commented. Heiji's laughter came out as a snort.

"Look who's talkin'." he said. Kaito glared. Hakuba looked at them.

"This isn't the time." he said. The other two silently agreed. Heiji sighed.

"It can't be helped, Ku.. no, Nori-chan is really important to me, as she is ta Kuroba here, secon', she was just kidnapped on a crime-scene of everythin'!" at that, Hakuba's eyes widened. Kaito however, just turned and started running, soon followed by Hakuba and Heiji.

* * *

I hope this is okay..

Remember to tell me if this okay :)


	9. Chapter 9

Ehehehe.. yeah, I know, I could have updated earlier because this chapter, as well as the two next are already finished, but I haven't finished checking them.. ^^

I feel like.. there's something missing, so tell me if there's something off ;)

* * *

Chapter 9.

Falling Into The Depths of Darkness.

Megure turned as he saw three familiar people coming towards him, one of which was scarily alike one famous, and currently missing detective.

"Hakuba-kun, Hattori-kun, why are you here?" he asked, the boys stopped in front of him.

"We heard that.. Kudou.. I mean, Nori-chan is missing.." Heiji said.

"Actually, I called Kuroba-kun here, how come-" Takagi said. Megure nodded.

"We were with Kuroba when he got the call." Heiji explained.

"That sure is convenient." Takagi said, smiling softly.

"Kuroba was it? How close are you to.. Kudou Nori?" Megure asked. Kaito looked at him, then down.

"I.. we.. we're dating." he said. Hakuba offered him a shocked look. Megure nodded, giving Kaito a sympathetic look. Takagi and Satou, who came over, did as well. As of now, Kaito looked like he just wanted to find his missing love, Heiji looked like he wanted to murder someone and Hakuba looked shocked, but otherwise okay. Megure watched the boys for a minute, then he turned to Takagi.

"You should explain, I've still got a murder on my hands." then he was off. Takagi smiled at the boys, getting slightly nervous. Kaito and Heiji nodded at him to tell them right away what

"So... when she turned the corner to search for something, she was grabbed by someone who was supposedly hiding behind it with a car, we didn't notice until she shouted and the sound of a car-screech made us obvious of it." Takagi explained, looking guilty. Kaito growled deeply and was quick over to search on the scene of Nori's kidnapping, he turned to Heiji and Hakuba.

"You'll probably want to solve that murder, but I'd rather find Nori right now!" then he was gone around the corner, sprinting off like he had some hidden radar that would search for her. Heiji sighed and turned to the scene of the woman who was killed, she was still lying on the ground, spread out like a Christmas finery, decorating the street with blood smeared over both wall's, all in all, a bloody, zero-witness, public murder. Hakuba watched him, then the scene.

"Hattori-kun, why where you so cold when I told you about my crush?" he asked, Heiji sweat-dropped and focused his eyes over the bloody scene.

"Nothin' in particular." he muttered.

"Hattori-kun!" Hakuba warned him. Heiji spun around, a slight blush covering his tanned features.

"Look... she's way to hot for her own health 'kay?" he said loudly. Some officers looked their way when he yelled, but soon turned away, when they received glares from the hot-headed teen. Hakuba raised both eyebrows in surprise.

"You like her too?" he commented. Heiji blushed.

"I'm not- well, I do.. but it's no use, she doesn't she me that way." he answered slowly. Hakuba gave him a puzzled look, then he realized why.

"Because she is dating Kuroba-kun.." that wasn't a question, but Heiji nodded either way.

"Just like he loves her just as much, I've 'lready told her, but.. she turn'd me down, sayin' she didn't see me that way, an' that she loves Kuroba." Heiji muttered. Hakuba gave his rival in crime-solving a sympathetic look.

* * *

Kaito looked down on the road. What he found small, barely showing tracks of a car that had supposedly sped away in full speed.

"_**Nori, where the heck did you go?"**_ he wondered as his phone began to ring, he pulled it up and was shocked when he saw who it was on the display, he pushed it to his ear and answered fast.

"Yes..?" he answered, his heart beating faster.

"**Kaito..."**his eyes widened in shock. Relief and fear for Nori flooded his mind for some long seconds, then his brain kicked in and he managed to get his body to react, so he started running, but in the opposite direction.

"**I think I'm alone for the moment, hurry, cause I don't think they're going to let me live that long..."** Nori whispered through the phone. Her voice seemed suspiciously calm, but he could detect fright in her voice.

"Nori, listen to me, can you try to describe your surroundings?" Kaito pleaded, rounding the corner and waving to Heiji, who noticed and came over as Kaito waited for a reply.

"**It's dark and cold here, but I can see a small half-open window, it's about six or seven meters up and obviously I can't reach it!" **Nori answered shortly after, clearly looking around. Kaito

"_**So there's no means of escape, eh? Otherwise, Nori would've discovered that by now…"**_ he thought. Heiji gave him a puzzled look. Kaito sighed and continued asking just in case, just hoping there was something that would help.

"Anything else?" he asked, getting desperate.

Megure and Takagi became aware of them, standing by themselves and talking on the phone, Hakuba as well, but he didn't come over. Suddenly the sound across the phone cracked.

"Nori, what's that sound?" he asked.

"**I don't know.. I think it's a car though, but then there's something awfully wrong with it."** she answered.

"A car.." he muttered, then his voice died. Heiji tried to snatch the phone, but Kaito got away. Then he realized what.

"Nori, please tell me it isn't _them_?" he asked, pleading for it to not be true. Heiji froze, which made Hakuba, but also the officers alert. Heiji grabbed Kaito's arm, making him look at him, then he shook his head, like saying that he wasn't sure, but it didn't look good.

"**It is... it's a Porsche 356A"** the teen girl called trough the phone. Kaito accidentally pushed the loud speaker button, so that Heiji and the rest to heard it. Now Heiji and Kaito looked equally pale and maybe a tad frightened.. Heiji took the phone.

"Hey... ye'r kiddin' right, they couldn't have figured... right?" he asked, his voice dripping with worry and, sadly fear for his best friend \ love, ignoring Kaito's annoyed face and attempt to take back the phone. Also ignoring the others surprise and puzzled looks.

"**Hattori.. please don't don't.. I don't know if it's Gin, but please call the Silver bullet and Jodie-sensei, don't mention me, but tell her that Gin has kidnapped Conan's relative... please.."** Nori pleaded. Heiji straightened up, but then bit his lower lip.

"Ku-N-Nori, ya know what ye'r doing right?" he asked.

"**Yes"** it was barely audible, but it came from the other end and Heiji gave the phone back to Kaito, before turning away and starting to head off somewhere. Kaito looked as clueless as everyone, he didn't even turn when they called after him.

"I've got some stuff to do.. I'll leave it to ya to save Nori, Kuroba!" then he was gone. Kaito nodded shortly before he turned off the speaker and put the phone to his ear. Kaito tried to keep the conversation as long as he could. They had even managed to track her down, if she wasn't cut off by something in the background. Kaito was seemingly panicking when they lost connection. Hakuba tried to calm his friend and rival the best he could, but feared the magician might do something he would forever regret.

"Kuroba-kun..." he started when Kaito suddenly started to run. Hakuba stopped him midways.

"Don't do something drastic!" he warned. Kaito glared at him.

"Who said I was going to do that, I've got something to check up on, and I'm saving Nori no matter what, I don't care what you say!" then he got out of the Brit's grasp and was soon gone.

"_**Now why do they all act like that?"**_ Hakuba groaned.

* * *

Kaito looked up from his spot, not really wanting to turn away since he might have found a clue to where Nori had been taken to. he had left Hakuba half an hour ago, but he knew he had to return soon. Just then, a hand folded around his mouth and a another around his stomach, forcing him upwards. Kaito fought, struggled, but he deemed it as a futile effort as a cloth covered his mouth and nose.

"_**D-damn... chloroform..."**_ he resisted to inhale the scent, but it only took a few seconds for his mind to fog and his brain to shut down. Soon, he was to the ground, unconscious. The one who had surprised him, pulled him up and placed him into a black car.

"Get him away!" he ordered to another man, then he pulled the car-door and the car was soon speeding away.

* * *

Aoko blinked as the cup she was holding broke in two.

"Huh?" she mumbled in surprise. Keiko looked at her and then at the cup.

"What happened Aoko-chan?" Aoko smiled confused.

"I don't know, it just suddenly broke, maybe I held it too hard?" she said, taking up the pieces and throwing them into the trash. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Aoko-chan, your phone" Keiko said and gave her the phone. Aoko thanked her and answered without as much as a look on the display.

"Yes?" she answered.

"**Are you Nakamori Aoko?"** a montone, dark voice asked on the other line.

"Y-yes, who is this?" Aoko, although afraid to answer, managed to stutter a reply.

"**Friend of Kuroba Kaito?"** the voice asked.

"Yes-" she started getting worried, an ominous feeling started getting through her.

"Is he in trouble?" she asked, although somehow, she expected a 'yes'. Aoko was getting worried and somehow scared, then she remembered the cup that broke.

"**No."** she almost felt relieved if not for the man's next words.

"**But if you want to ever see him again, do as I tell you!"** the voice told her. Aoko froze on the inside.

"Y-yes..." she managed to say. Keiko watched her friend pale more and more for each second that passed. As Aoko hung up, she looked like a living dead and only had her eyes on the front door, she flung towards it and barely remembered her shoes and jacket.

"Aoko, what's wrong?" Keiko asked, but Aoko only said.

"Nothing, I remember there was something I had to do, see you later Keiko." then she was out of the door.

* * *

Aoko ran down the street and rounded the corner, just then, someone grabbed her and pulled her out of sight. A white cloth covered her mouth as she tried to scream and squirm out of the hold, but some seconds later, she slumped against the person, who smirked and lifted up the girl, putting her into his car beside another sleeping teen. He got into the front and started his car.

"Now lets get there before he'll kill me for being late!"

* * *

Hakuba looked up from the body when his phone rang.

"_**Phones seems to be so popular today hm?"**_ then he picked it up.

"Yes?" he answered. A worried girl's voice reached his ear.

"**Hakuba-kun, do you know where Kuroba-kun or Aoko-chan is?"** he recognized quickly, it was in fact Keiko, Aoko's best friend in school.

"No... I saw Kaito half an hour ago, but I haven't anything from Aoko-san, why?" he asked. Keiko seemed to gasp on the other end.

"**I can't reach either of them, Aoko's dad doesn't know where she is either.. she suddenly got a phone call, looked awfully scared and she excused herself, after that she rushed out and I haven't seen her since!"** Keiko said, panicking at the end of the line. Hakuba grew worried.

"They're missing?" he asked a little too loudly, making Megure notice him. No, it wasn't likely Kaito would get kidnapped like that, however, if Aoko was, then the kidnappers could easily get their hands on Kaito as well.

"Hakuba-kun? What is it-" he stopped when he noticed that Hakuba was on the phone.

"Momoi-san, please don't panic, I'll look into it, okay? See you!" then he hung up, turning to Megure.

"It seems.. that Nakamori-keibu's daughter is missing.." he said. Megure gave him a shocked look. Then Hakuba put the phone in his pocket.

"And Kuroba-kun too." he finished.

* * *

Kaito looked around. It was dark. Not like in the night, it was pitch black, like he was in a room with no windows, doors or light. It startled him when he heard crying, small sobs emerged from somewhere and Kaito couldn't find out where it came from.

"Is there anyone here?" he called. The sobs kept on and no one answered, then something emerged in front of him, weak blue shadows forming a person, who was cuddling into a ball, face to floor, or what it was lying on. As the person became more visible, Kaito recognized the person.

"Nori!" he yelled out and ran over to her, his hands rummaged around to touch her. Her body was cold, like she was laying on ice. She was shivering, her body also trembling from crying.

"Nori..." he whispered. Just then, the woman in front of him cringed and her sobs hitched, then stopped for a second.

"K-kaito?" she whispered out in the air.

"What happened?" he whispered seconds later, hoping she heard him.

"I.. don't know.. I guess, this is the end.." Nori tried to answer. Tears gathered in her eyes again and she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let my guard down.." she cried.

"This isn't your fault Nori!" he tried to comfort her, but soon realized it was useless. She was barely able to continue.

"Please Kaito.. please find me, find me before it's too late." she told him.

"I will, I promise!" his voice faded out. Nori smiled weakly.

"Hey, why aren't you so cheerful?"she said, trying to bring up Kaito's morals.

"You are always like that, even when your cornered." she continued.

"You know Kaito, I love you, even if I might not be able to get away, sorry" then she was gone. Kaito backed off, screaming. he had seen the last look on his girlfriends face. She looked terrified and scared, someone she feared had arrived. Kaito hit his head hard.

"Damnit, where the heck AM I then?" he yelled, frustrated over his current state.

"_That is for you to find out Kaito"_ dark and manly voice said out from nowhere. It seemed vaguely familiar, but he just couldn't set his finger on it, which was strange, considering he had a memory that can almost be considered as a photographic memory.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked loudly, no one appeared, but that someone did answer.

"_You will know when the time is right."_ the voice explained.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked.

"_You will see, soon."_ the voice said, as if foreshadowing what was going to happen next. To Kaito's mind, it was like the voice told him to be careful, and not to let his poker-face slip at all costs.

"W-what... who are you actually?" he called out, but no one answered. He gritted his teeth and growled.

"Please?" he prayed, but nothing came. Then Kaito's vision went completely dark and he let himself plunge into nothingness.

* * *

Kaito sat up with a jerk, not understanding what just happened. He looked around to see that he was in the back of a car, how he had ended up there was a complete mystery to him, but he had a clue. He grit his teeth and tried the door, but found it was locked. Suddenly he felt something against his head. Kaito glanced to his side to see a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Don't move at all, or I'll shoot." a voice said. Kaito froze, it was like he suddenly was covered in ice, not able to move.

"Good, lay down, don't you even think about doing anything rash or the girls will die." the person said. Kaito's eyes widened, then he nodded slowly, fearing that not only Nori, but also some other girl would die if he wasn't careful. Kaito frowned.

"Girls?" he murmured.

"You will see.." the man said, sitting back, pulling the gun with him. Kaito closed his eyes, only to gasp and open them.

"Aoko." he gasped.

"Quite the smart one isn't he Aniki." another voice said. Kaito closed his eyes, sending his mind on a journey to collect all the memories of these two, then he realized who, but it wasn't someone he had encountered before, it was of someone he had heard of from Nori, someone no one should be so unfortunate to meet. Gin and Vodka, Kudou Shinichi's murderers. He took a deep breath, calming his nerves and pulling his poker face on maximum power.

"And he doesn't look the bit scared." the one who talked earlier said.

"Hmph, we'll see." the other simply said, smiling ever so evil. Kaito turned his head towards the back of the seats he was laying on.

"_**Nori.."**_

* * *

I'll leave it at that.. remember to review 'kay? :D


	10. Chapter 10

I'm just updating before I leave.. I'm going on a trip, and wont be back before next Saturday, so there will be no more updates before then ^^

I managed to somehow make this chapter longer, so enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 10.

Penetration of fears.

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and groaned, moving a little, as he noticed that his hands was tied hard and so was his feet. He tried to say something, but his mouth was also covered. Kaito looked up and made out the outlines of a woman lying in front of him.

"_**Aoko?"**_ then he tried to get up, but was unable to. He still felt dizzy after the chloroform. He looked around and saw another form laying on the floor.

"_**Nori!"**_ his mind was practically screaming at him to get out of his own bindings and get to the girl, but magician or not, he wasn't able to get out of the ropes binding him and forcing him to lay still. Nori awoke with a gasp before she sat up, then she clapped a hand against her forehead as the dizziness caught her. She heard a rustle of clothes and turned sharply. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was, their eyes met and she fumbled for words to calm her love down.

"Kaito..." she whispered and crawled over to him. Kaito noticed that her arms were free, but her feet was tied hard. He could also see marks where she had struggled and where it was tied to hard and was leaving dark marks and scrapes on her skin. The pale, but soft skin should always be blessed with no mark, or bruises according to Kaito, but it seemed that those who inflicted those marks didn't care about such things. Nori's hands found the tape covering Kaito's mouth, then she sharply ripped it off. Kaito groaned, then he looked up at her, closer now.

"Nori." he said, sounding a little too happy. She smiled and started to open the ropes that tied his arms. Kaito moved about.

"Kaito, relax, this knots are really hard to untie." she struggled for five minutes and with a deep breath, she released him. In one swift motion, Kaito had Nori in his arms. She blushed madly at this, but didn't protest or try to get away. She only nuzzled her nose against his visible neck, hiding the pained look that obviously was on her face, but she was smiling as well.

"Kaito, I'm glad you aren't hurt." she whispered, clinging to Kaito, who tightened his hold on Nori, hugging her harder.

"You too, Gods.. I was so scared I would never you see you again." Kaito confessed, and Nori pulled away, smiling softly.

"Me too.. I didn't think they'd realize who I am.. however, I might have done something to call for their attention, and that did more damage than I was worried off.." she said. Kaito nodded, then he pulled his hands away, only to begin his work on the ropes around his feet. When he managed to remove them, he stood up, then he walked over to Aoko, who seemed to still be asleep and got her out of her ropes, after that he turned to Nori. Now he got a full perspective of the still-tied woman, she had small bruises on her face, also her hands were bruised as well. A bullet-wound on her left leg also caught his eyes.

"Oh no, Nori, your hurt!" he complained and laid Aoko down before he came over to Nori again, helping her out of the ropes first, then looking at the wound. Nori just waved a hand at him.

"This is noting, I thought they'd do more, but this was it, I think they're planning something." she explained. Kaito nodded, then he looked down. Kaito's head jerked up as he was blushing darkly. Nori was by all means a woman, but she sure wasn't acting like one, that's for sure. Sitting with her feet split, he could swear that he saw more that she would like and the fact that she was using a skirt didn't help much.

"Er... Nori.." he managed, and she blushed madly. Nori moved fast, blushing as she pulled them up under her, sitting neatly on the floor.

"_**She noticed after all!"**_ he thought, almost a little disappointed. When Kaito threw the ropes away, Nori tried to stand up, but failed as her nearly broken feet crumbled under her and she fell to the floor again. Nori grunted, and held her leg.

"Nori!" Kaito called out and was quickly by her side as she groaned painfully.

"I don't think they're broken, but they hurt like it." she muttered. Kaito nodded and looked around, looking for something, but the room was scarce of anything, except a lot of boxes.

"You can't just sit in the middle of the floor like this either, not when there's a chance that the kidnapper might come back!" he said, trying to conjure a plan. Nori gave him a nod, agreeing silently. A groan behind them caught their attention, and both turned their heads. Aoko sat up slowly and looked around, then her eyes landed on the two other occupants.

"Kaito!" she said and sat up properly. Then her eyes made it to Nori, who abruptly looked away. Kaito came over to her.

"You finally woke up..." he said, and she pouted and blushed slightly. Nori glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, though non of the other saw it though. Kaito turned to Nori, then he looked back at Aoko, he didn't like the way his imagination wanted this to end, or to say, wanted a cat-fight, so he quickly scooped Nori into his arms and lifted her up. Nori blinked and yelped, but soon found only coldness as he sat her down on the ground, leaning against a wall. Then he sat down beside her, Aoko watched them. Nori stared at him with shock in her eyes and he smirked back, putting on his poker face for now. Nori noticed this, but didn't point it out because she knew that Kaito needed it while thinking of what to do in this situation.

"Kaito..."Aoko began. Kaito turned to her, a faint blush appearing on his face.

"You.. never told me you where dating.." she said, however she tried to keep her voice firm and somewhat surprised, but sadness was evident in her eyes as well as voice. Nori and Kaito both blushed hard at that. They looked at each other, blushing more, then they turned away, facing the other young woman.

"Er..." Kaito mumbled and looked down, his poker face slipping off moments ago. Aoko smiled, though it was obvious it was forced. Nori looked at her as their eyes connected.

"Um..." Nori started, but Aoko only nodded at her, then she sighed and waved a hand in a dismissing way.

"Kaito is one handful, so you'd better prepare yourself, who knows what pranks he'll pull on you.." she said. Kaito pouted and made so comment, thus Aoko tried to glare a hole through the magician's head, but he was far to thick skulled for it to happen.

"But.." she continued. The other two stared back at her.

"He is quite sweet some times too, so your lucky.. by the way.. you know his weakness?" she asked. Nori gave her a somewhat surprised look.

"I wasn't aware he had one, I thought he was.. without one.." she said, then she smiled, inviting Aoko to tell her, and she opened her mouth to do so.

"Well.. it's fi-" she was stopped when Kaito threw himself at her, knocking her down and covering her mouth.

"Aoko, you promised!" he complained. She pried him off and sat up.

"It's fish!" she then said, and Kaito groaned.

"_**Yay... now Nori-chan knows ab-"**_ then he stopped thinking as he heard laughter behind him. He turned slowly, finding the source to be Nori, who was sprawling out on the floor, basically laughing her head off. Kaito groaned.

"What if the kidnapper comes back?" he asked, and both froze, the laughter dying abruptly. Nori looked up at him.

"Sorry.." she seemed to get onto better thoughts.

"Um Kaito?" she asked. Kaito came over and sat down, then he sighed.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How come you are afraid of fish?" she asked, wondering how a little, and almost harmless creature can scare the wits out of the infamous, invisible Kaitou Kid.

"What's that got to do with-" he didn't finish his sentence as he heard a door open up and some one walked in. Kaito and Aoko watched Nori shrink on her spot, horror stuck on her face as she folded her arms around her.

"He... he's here!" she whispered. Aoko blinked in confusion as she then looked up at Kaito, who also looked horrified.

"Kaito?" she asked as Kaito stepped and then dragged her over to the wall, siting down between the two women and hugging Nori.

Aoko blinked even more, but she didn't protest or talk. Kaito's look on his face told her enough. The all looked at the boxes covering the room, making it like a maze. Just then, two men rounded the corner and the couple paled equally fast. Aoko bit her underlip and was obviously scared by the men. They weren't that alike, in fact, one was tall with long pale, blonde hair, long face and murder looking eyes. The other man was, short and more rounder. He didn't seem to have any hair, but she suspected that it was covering by the hat he wore. Both men was dressed in black, from top to toe, which seemed strange enough for kidnappers. That's what Aoko thought, but when she looked at the two beside her, she realized that they looked overall frightened by this sight. Just then, the blonde one stepped forward, and Nori shrunk mentally in Kaito's arms.

"Kaito.." she whispered. Kaito nodded, knowing what was going to happen, just then, Nori opened her hand and then closing it. However, Kaito had seen it. Only for a split second, but he had seen a small skin-colored plaster on her middle finger and he quickly realized what it was.

"_**If only Hakase gets the point!"**_ Nori thought and looked down on her lap as the man took one more step before stopping. Kaito eyed him and didn't dare to do anything, but tightening his hold around Nori. who shivered of the sudden blast of cold air that seemed to accompany the men. The blond sat his eyes onto Kaito, who almost whimpered by the cold look his got.

"And here we thought you where dead Kudou-kun!" he stated. Kaito blinked.

"Huh?" he was perplexed by this question. He had always known he was very similar to Shinichi, but he wasn't that similar. The hair was what differed them. He glanced at Nori to see that she was giving the man in black a shocked look.

"W-wait... I'm not... who did you say?" Kaito managed to say, he wasn't sure if he followed this, mostly shocked by this sentence. The man began to walk, pulling out a gun as he crouched down in front of him, but he didn't put the gun to his forehead. Instead the gun was trained on Nori's forehead. A frightened whimper came from her as she clung even more to Kaito.

"_**I don't think I've ever seen Nori-chan so scared.. ever.."**_ Kaito thought.

"Kudou-kun, hiding and taking up a new identity wont help!" the man said, smirking evilly. Aoko couldn't hold it anymore.

"He isn't this Kudou-guy, he is Kuroba Kaito, I grew up with him!" she yelled, the man didn't even share a look on her as the gun continued to be trained on Nori, who suddenly seemed to have calmed down.

"It's true, I grew up with Shinichi-kun, they might look alike, but they are two different people, Kaito doesn't even like dead bodies!" she shouted, and the man raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? But if you grew up with that detective.. then you might know." he stated. Nori immediately regretted what she said and cursed her stressed brain for not being able to conjure up a better lie.

"He is dead.. he was killed a few years ago in an amusement park, I saw his body, so did his parents." she whispered, melancholy all over her voice with tears appearing in her eyes. Kaito frowned, but gave her credit for her work.

"_**She has at least learned some acting skills I see!"**_ he thought. The man frowned, but then a smile cracked his face.

"Even so, I still have business with this boy!" the man stated. Kaito glared at the blonde man.

"Of what?" he spat. The gun moved to his forehead and Nori whimpered.

"Of Kaito Kid, it seems you detective friend sees you as Kid!" the blonde said. Kaito couldn't help it, he gaped.

"It's just false accusations, and baseless as well! I'm not him, never been either!" he said, but Nori could see that he panicked underneath, she was also a little unsure.

"_**They don't usually deal with the Kaitou, maybe Snake has been taken care off?"**_ Kaito wondered almost hopefully as he put on a stubborn poker face. The man sighed and lowered the gun, although sideways. Then he fired.

* * *

Hakuba heard someone swear behind him and recognized the voice at once. Hakuba cursed his luck that the one to show up next had to be the father of one of the missing teens. The voice actually belonged to none other than the Chief Officer he's been working with in the Kid's Task Force and the father of Aoko, Nakamori Ginzo. Ginzo glared down at Hakuba once he turned to face him. He was obviously upset to have his daughter be kidnapped while he was working, ensuring the safety of other citizens while he can't even prevent his own daughter from being kidnapped. She was the only family he has.

"Megure..." he began "So you are saying that Kaito-kun and Aoko was kidnapped after another woman?" Ginzo growled. Anger was evident in his voice along with frustration, disappointment and sadness. As much as Megure didn't want to, he nodded.

"Yes, we are however, unsure why the three were taken." he stated. A car pulled up in front of Ginzo, Megure and Hakuba. Curious if the occupants have anything to say to any of them, they faced the direction of the car and waited until revealed themselves. A door opened and a woman with a short blonde hair, obviously a foreigner with her blue eyes and large glasses strode out and a man with scary eyes, a black woolen hat and obviously Japanese decent followed quickly after. The two of them walked towards Megure as dark-skinned teen came out of the car. Hakuba recognized the teen at once.

"Hattori-san?" he asked, mildly surprised. Megure looked at the two previous occupants.

"Who are you?" he asked. The question was directed at the man, though. He had learned that the woman was from FBI from an earlier case. If so, why are they here? Maybe Nori had connections with the FBI or. The woman smirked, as if to hide her fear.

"We heard someone was kidnapped.." she inquired to the Chief, but she knew the answer beforehand. Heiji raised an eyebrow.

"It's obvious since I told ya already!" he said loudly. He had been telling her that for a million times already and they still don't believe him? It hurt his pride as a respected detective. The woman smiled at him.

"_**As if that would suffice as an apology!"**_ Heiji thought sullenly. And then she turned back to Megure.

"From now on we will investigate the kidnapping!" her smile might not be appropriate for a situation like this, but somehow, her smile seemed to contain something more, something parallel to fear and anger. Hakuba and Ginzo gaped simultaneously at the blonde.

"But you're not even-" Ginzo began. The woman glared at them pulled up an ID-card.

"Impossible.." Ginzo muttered. The two men was just gaping.

"This case is handled by FBI now!" she said coldly, it seemed that she's fed up of people underestimating her while the man beside her did no motion to move or talk at all. Hakuba turned to Heiji and glared. Hard.

"Who told you to get them?" he asked. Heiji glared back. He got the message, after all, he was the son of a chief officer in Osaka and all. Heiji knew that getting the FBI means underestimating the Japanese Police Force, but this is a different story.

"Ku.. Co-Nori-chan told me to!" he said fast, blushing as he blabbered. He still can't say Kudou's new alias without saying the first syllable of his real surname, but it was already an achievement to say her new name without having her glare at him.

"Shuu... I'll hear with James..." Jodie said and turned away from the black-clothed man. Suddenly Heiji came to her.

"Hurry, I am just about 100 % sure it was'em!" he said. No, not just about 100%, he was 240% sure. His detective sixth sense tells him that it really was _them_. The Black Organization which means they've got to move. Fast. Jodie nodded.

"Of course, we know, we're not about to let them die." she stated. She knows more than to waste a single second contemplating if what Heiji's saying is true. If it really was them, they've got no second to lose or it would be Conan's relatives life or the lives of two other teens or the worst, all of them. Heiji stared at her before he realized something.

"That old man might know!" he said while clapping his hands together. Jodie stared at him.

"Who?" she asked. Who? Surely he's not some ordinary old man that takes care of a temple or some innocent old man that simply passed by, right? Heiji sighed.

"Err... Agasa... that old man that takes care of that girl, Haibara Ai!" Heiji said and tried to back off a little, phone half way out of the pocket. Jodie gave him a short nod. She knew the girl and the old man. After all, she knew Haibara's real identity. Vermouth's face flashed on her head and she clenched her hands.

"Then ask, we don't have that much time!" she said and Heiji nodded, dialing fast. Soon enough the other side of the line was picked up and Heiji was quick relay what he needed to.

"Old man, it's Heiji.."

* * *

Have fun onwards okay? :D

Bye ^^


	11. Chapter 11

I'm finally back from Praha & Berlin, and decided that I'd update the last chapter I've written of this story, of course I will write more, I just need some time ^^0

This chapter originally consisted of chapter 11 and 12.. which was absurdly short.. so I just put them together and wrote a little extra, and suddenly I had six pages :D

There is just two weeks left of the school year and I have an exhibition as well as a meeting with the family.. *sigh* I also need to have gifts and stuff ready, which I have to make.. so, this is my gift to you guys :D

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 11.

ID and threats.

Nori nearly screamed as the bullet penetrated her thigh, but she just bit her lip. Screaming won't do any good. Besides, she had been through more hell than this! Kaito gaped glared up at the man as he held Nori close. Nori was already hurt, the least thing he can do now is to give her reassurance and let her know he's still there. Aoko stared at the man in shock, not knowing why he had just done that. Nori did nothing, but sit there. He has no reason to shoot her and it had not been confirmed that she's the Kudou Shinichi guy, right? And, she's a girl! The man grinned as he then turned the gun towards Aoko, who gasped as her eyes widened in fright. Now, what did she do? Kaito glared even harder at the man when the gun was pointed to Aoko.

"Don't you dare!" he growled through clenched teeth.

Nori was already shot and now, Aoko would be too? The man glared back.

"Then tells us what you know about Kid!"

Kaito frowned inwardly and looked at Aoko.

"_**So that's why he brought her here? Even though.. they shouldn't have known.. even Snake didn't, however, if Gin took over the case, he is far more throughout with his research.."**_ he thought as he felt unease slip onto him for a second. It was his fault that Aoko was dragged into this mess, if only.

"Listen up you piece of-" the man began, but Kaito cut him off

"No, you listen, you piece of crap, I know that your just going to kill us, so why should we relay information to you?" he said, glaring at Gin with the hardest, coldest look he could muster. Well, it was nothing compared to Gin's look and Kaito found himself shrinking into himself. The man smirked.

His smirk is the only indication that what Kaito deduced is true then.

"You're a smart kid!" he said. Kaito shot him a colder glare. He won't lose this man, even if he is a cold-blooded murderer. Suddenly Gin looked to his side. Kaito glanced to his side to see that Nori's eyes burnt with a hard, passionate flame Kaito hadn't seen in a while and it nearly scared the crap out of him. Nori's sudden cold eyes connected with the man's and got a frown back.

"You look quite much like him!" he told her. She blushed and looked down, but her stubborn face stayed. Kaito blinked.

"Who?" he asked. Of course. Who else?

"Kudou Shinichi..." the man replied and smiled shortly. Then, he trailed the gun lower and stopped as it was pointed in front of Aoko's chest.

"Now tell me brat, what do you know about Kid?" the man asked. Kaito clenched his fists.

"Don't.. Kaito, don't tell him!" Aoko blurted out and yelped as the man grabbed her by her throat and pushed her hard into the concrete wall as he put the gun hard against her chest. Kaito looked at her, analyzing her features. Fright, anger and hesitation were the only things evident in her eyes. Nori looked at him and for a split second, their eyes met. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She sighed.

"Okay... stop this now, I'll tell!" she said.

"_**Although there's only a small possibility, maybe they'd let Kaito and Nakamori-san out of here if I tell them!"**_ she thought.

* * *

"So what happened this time?" Haibara asked as she merely kicked the chair the professor was sitting on, watching the man go down with his foolish creation. The man was startled out of the phone call and gave her a shocked look.

"Ah, yes, there might be a possibility that she has one on, why?" Agasa asked, then his face paled. Haibara stopped and stared up at the elderly man with a puzzled look. Agasa however, looked dreadfully serious.

"I will check right away, if I can find her, then I'll call." then he hung up.

"So, what happened?" Haibara asked.

"Shinichi-kun.. is missing.." he said. Haibara paled.

"What?" she asked.

"And that Kuroba-kun as well.." he said. Haibara took a step back.

"How can that be?" she asked.

"They.. was kidnapped.. by the men in black."

* * *

Kaito's head spun to the other side, gaping as he stared shocked at her.

"W-what.. Nori?" he asked. Nori didn't look back at him as the man grinned and moved to her, releasing Aoko.

"Please do!" the man told her, but before he could even react, then girl had grabbed his collar and pulled him close.

"But first tell me... do you want to know about Shinichi or Kid... Gin?" she said, smirking as what color the man ever had left in his face disappeared. Kaito gaped, not inwardly, but yes, he gaped.

"N-Nori?" he whispered, she turned two inches and smiled to him.

"It'll be okay!" she murmured. Gin glared at her before smiling.

"Heh, then start with Kudou-kun!" he said. Nori smiled and Kaito almost sighed in relief. Almost. The man that had been standing out of the it came closer as Gin made a point towards Aoko.

"Take her, I still have business with these two!" he said. Kaito shot forward and almost panicked.

"Let her go... Aoko's got nothing to do with this, why did you kidnap her at all?" he shouted, his mind was going wild and he couldn't calm down. Aoko whimpered and fought when the other dragged her up to her feet.

"Come here!" he growled and dragged her with him. Nori and Kaito watched her being dragged around a corner. And that's when Kaito went from non-violence-mode to myhem-mode. Nori watched with fright and amazement as the magician launched forward and hit Gin straight in the face. The blonde man fell backwards as Kaito ran over him and hit the other man with the first thing he could get his murderous hands on. Grabbing Aoko, Kaito lifted her up as he jumped onto the boxes leaning against the wall and set her down on the top. And with a 'stay here!' he turned around to jump and save Nori, but stopped. Gin had obviously managed to recover from the run-over and was pointing the gun on Nori's forehead as he was forcing her to stand. Kaito glared at the man as growled.

"Let her go!" he stated angrily. Gin just shook his head, he just gave the other, down-for-the-moment man a glare and then his glared turned back to him.

"Get down here!" he said calmly. Kaito clenched his fists, but jumped down the boxes, one at a time. As he reached the floor, Nori was already leaning against the wall again, but Gin held her up roughly against the hard concrete. Gin smirked before leaning closer to Nori, who's eyes widened of fear.

"Now tell me!" he growled. Nori bit her lower lip, almost regretting what she said earlier.

"Please let me go then, I can barely stand!" she gasped out and was socked when he released her. Sliding down to the floor, she felt anxiousness drowning all her other feelings.

"Now talk!" Gin said. Kaito looked away as he sat down beside Nori, who closed her eyes for a second.

"Never thought it would get out like this!" she mumbled and opened her eyes, blue, penetrating eyes perched Gin like he was some kind of a stuffed animal. But he didn't blink, nor flinch for that matter. Kaito turned his head some inches away, looking away from what he knew would unfold right beside him. The truth that this girl had fought hard to keep for years was now going to spill from her own mouth without being forced to do so. Nori didn't even blink as she glared back at the man she had tried to hide from in quite a few years, she knew that when he found out, she was more or less dead. Unless there was some way.

"You remember Irish right?" Nori began as Gin's eyes widened just a bit. Kaito turned to her.

"_**Now why the heck does she start talking about other people.. that's so like her, dragging more and more people into her deductions..."**_ he almost sighed of his own thoughts, but managed to stop just in time.

"So... what about him?" Gin snarled, his gun had lowered somehow.

"I knew that you or Vodka killed him, probably Vodka, because I don't know how you can handle a chopper while shooting someone to death, I also know that you killed him in order to hide that disk about the organization." Nori said triumphant while a smile spread across her face. Gin had paled further before a dark red color spread across his cheek, making his obvious anger even more obvious.

"How do you-" he began, Nori sighed and he stopped.

"Because I was there, I saw it all and was nearly killed, even saved by him in order to keep coming after you!" Nori growled, her cool facade was pushed away and anger and hatred filled her face and eyes. Gin glared at her.

"You where there?" he asked.

"Yes.. I was a little hurt too at that time, but escaped with my life and health, although I can't say the same about Irish.. he even cracked my secret when he looked at me just once, like he opened a soda-can!" Nori commented and looked into her lap before she looked back up.

"I am..." she began as shouts reached their ears. Gin spun around and kicked the unconscious man on the floor. Vodka didn't even flinch, he was to gone to even feel it probably. Nori moved closer to Kaito in order to feel more safe, yet more like the girl she was supposed to be, she had ended up sitting a long meter away from him during their talk. Someone shouted again and Gin fired a shot out into the darkness in front of them. The shot was returned, tenfold of his and he barely managed to hide behind some boxes.

Aoko screamed from her should-be-safe-spot and Kaito dragged Nori close, shielding her with his own body, she yelped and tried to push him away.

"Kaito, your not a sacrifice!" she whispered. Kaito glared back at her, a vein popping on his left temple. Kaito wasn't the one to suddenly glare and such, he never was, but around the boy-turned-girl, he just couldn't keep his poker face and that angered him a little more than necessary. Someone shouted again and the shots stopped, just then Gin had managed to crawl up some boxes and grabbed onto Aoko.

She shouted and was shocked greatly when she was dragged down to the floor with a loud thump. Kaito got up and glared ice-blocks at the man.

"Let her go bastard!" he yelled and was pretty sure that his poker face just died and his Kid-persona took a good long vacation as the man lifted his hand and fired a shot at Kaito, flying past his cheek. Nori held out her arms as Kaito fell backwards and soon landed into them. She turned his face and stared into two pair of in-shock eyes.

"_**Damn... what's going on?"**_ Nori thought.

"Kaito, Aoko-san, she- we need to." Nori whispered, but stopped as she saw how angry Kaito was, this made her freeze and back off a little. Kaito glared at Gin with such cold eyes that even Haibara would have been scared, Nori was sure of that!

"Kaito?" Nori asked as Kaito stood up, then he threw something at Gin, who pulled his hit hand away from the angered teen. Then Nori saw what he had thrown.

"_**His phone?" **_she gaped, not shocked, but dumbfound. Then Kaito lunged forward, his fist meeting pale face and Aoko yelped as she was dragged out of the grip. But to Kaito's shock, Gin regained his balance. Nori screamed as the man lifted the gun and trained it on Kaito, who froze. Aoko was the only one who reacted and pushed the teen away as a bullet flew past the place his head had just been. Just then, bullets came flying out of the darkness and Aoko watched in amazement as the man fell down to the floor, blood seeping out from the black covers already. Kaito sat up slowly, his whole body arched after the girl had pushed him, but he was still happy, she had saved him after all.

"Nori-chan" Aoko screamed. Kaito jolted and shoot up, turning to the spot he knew Nori would be, he saw Nori bending forward, holding around her stomach with one hand, another hand grasping onto Aoko's arms, who was standing beside the boy-turned-girl.

"Nori.." Kaito whispered and began walking, which eventually turned into running as he reached for Nori.

"Nori!" Kaito shouted and tried to hold her up, but she only smiled weakly to him, her eyes slowly closing. Then the brunette fell, into a pair of arms that was full fright.

"Nori-chan!" two screams filled the building as people came out of the shadows, one dark-skinned leaped forward and was soon by their side.

"K-Kuroba.. what, she- is she.." he stuttered, fearing for the life of the girl. Just then, a hand landed on his shoulder and Heiji turned to face a blonde boy, who also had shock in his eyes, mixed with fear.

"Hattori-san, I've called for the ambulance, it'll be here soon, so relax!" he said, although his mind didn't agree that much to it. Kaito suddenly turned to them as he lifted the unconscious girl into his arms, his eyes glaring daggers at the two detectives.

"How can we relax, her life's on the line Hakuba!" he yelled and turned to leave, but Hakuba stopped him.

"We're coming to, Kudou-san is precious to us all!" he told him. Aoko eyed them all for a moment, then she looked down. Heiji paused and turned to the only girl still conscious.

"Ye'r 'k?" he asked. The girl flinched slightly and smiled somewhat sad to him.

"Y-yeah.. thanks.." she said. Heiji nodded, but he knew she wasn't.

"Ya loved him right?" he asked, turning away slightly.

Aoko looked up at him, shock evident in her eyes and slightly confused that someone she had never seen saw it at once, had her secret leaked out?

"Ya know, I could read ya like an open book, I can with most people, not with Kuroba but.." Heiji told her, falling silent as sirens subdued most of the talking people around them. Aoko looked down, looking at her bruised wrists, Heiji eyed the woman, then he looked over to the man being arrested,.Gin was handcuffed, quite hard by an FBI agent and Vodka's unconscious body was lifted out as the long-haired glared back at Heiji. But Heiji didn't look away, nor back off, he actually did the opposite, walking up to the man, who was forced to stand straight.

"Ya know... Gin, ya fucked up Kudou's life!" Heiji said, smearing the others loss into his face! Gin glared at him, then his smirked somewhat.

"It seems Kudou then survived?" he whispered. Heiji gaped.

"No, no'him damnit, Nori.. Kudou Nori, they're the same name, she, um.. saw what happened, witnessed an' has been through a lot, hidin', secrets, movin'... she changed completely, an now's her life in danger!" Heiji was all to angry to see anything, but anger Gin's face, who glared coldly back, then he snorted, much to Heiji's temper.

"Not like I care.. and it's not like anyone here's gonna get away.. even if I did success, this place's rigger!" Gin smirked as he said that. Heiji paled, counting his dark skin, the two agents both gasped and dragged the black-clothed man towards the exist. Heiji stood behind, then he reacted.

"Oi, Jodie-han, get everyone out, this place's rigged!" he shouted, this alerted everyone and they all rushed for the only exit of the large buidling. Heiji turned quickly to Aoko and grabbed onto her wrist, trying to ignore the pain visible in her face.

"Quick, we need to get out!" he said, she nodded quickly and started to run, but halfway through, the hell broke lose. Jodie and her crew had gotten out mostly all people, except Gin, those agents, Heiji and Aoko. Hakuba looked inside, through the door and shouted, worried for his friend and the detective of the west.

"Quick!" he yelled, earning a shout back from the detective.

"Mind it, we're comin' Hakuba!" but they weren't quick enough as something sparked over their heads and then the sealing exploded, falling down in flames and bits over their heads.

"Hattori-san, Aoko-san!" Hakuba shouted and was forced to throw himself out of the falling building.

* * *

Haibara stared out of the window, she had been worried about the boy-gone-girl, as well as those she was with (who the heck those was anyway) it had began to break into dusk as smoke had begun to rise from the horizon, she knew that was where the detectives where and that only worried her more. Behind her, the television sparked a little and began once more to talk.

"_Extra-news... there has been a record of an explosion in one of the storage-buildings beside the reef just half an hour ago.. several people were injured in the explosion that made the building collapse, but two are still missing, although identity is known, the police do not want to go out with further information!"_ Haibara stared at the screen in utter horror "Kudou- no, please!"

* * *

Aaaah.. cliffies, I just love them, do you?  
Well, this is it from me today, see you again when I have the next chapter finished.. wonder what I'll do then? XD


	12. Chapter 12

I am SO SORRY 8^8

I haven't updated at all for ages.. nor written for that matter :'( As I have told before to some, I have been moving as well as the end of school year, but that was last month.. around the 13th actually.. so I haven't written a thing since a week before that, so getting back to it was hard.. but I managed ^^

So here you have it, a two pages longer than usual chapter, with some action and suspence :D And just so you know, even if I want to torture Gin, I doubt he'll die just yet, well, I still need him :9

Let's see who gets to know the truth first ^^

Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter 12.

I am.

There was a lot of screaming, and a lot of pain. Nori's eyes slowly opened through a painful awake to see the building she had been kept in burning, by now just rubbish and fallen concrete. However, she couldn't understand why people were screaming. She found that she was kept in a princess-style hold and looked up to see Kaito's frozen, pale face. She frowned. It was really unusual for Kaito to show those emotions, those in which was shock, horror and disbelief.

"K-Kaito?" she managed to ask, though her voice cracked at the end as the pain came back, this time twice as much. She winced and Kaito, who hadn't even registered his name being called, jerked down to see Nori looking up at him with a concerned, but painful look on her face.

"Kaito, what is going on?" she asked, trying to sound calm, and maybe a little to harsh, but that was not intended. Kaito looked away, closing his eyes as he seemed to almost be in pain.

"Hattori-kun.. Aoko.." he mumbled. Nori's eyes widened.

"What?" she whispered. Then she squirmed, thus caused more pain, but she didn't care.

"What Kaito? Where is Hattori? Where is Aoko-san?" she asked, now almost sounding angry. Kaito looked back.

"No one knows.." he whispered. If Nori could have crumbled, she just did. Kaito's eyes widened as she watched the tear that silently rolled down Nori's cheek.

"Hattori is.. no.. he can't be..." she whispered, more to her self than anyone else really. Kaito bit his bottom lip, then he looked up to see Jodie, who had come over. Her face was contorted in frustration, but also worry and anger.

"She is hurt, you should let the paramedics handle her for now, you as well.." she said. At this, Nori just about squirmed out of Kaito's hold, fell, but was grabbed by Kaito again so that she wouldn't slam into the ground. The girls feet trembled under her weight as she tried to get closer to the building that was still burning. Kaito turned her towards him.

"Nori, look at me, it'll be fine." he told her, trying to keep her from turning back or do something stupid like somehow run into the ruins, killing herself in the process.

"Kaito, you.. you can't mean, we can't leave them.. even the girl, Nakamori-san, she.. isn't she your friend?" Nori asked, her eyes narrowing in anger. Kaito looked down.

"Yes, a childhood friend and closer than anyone else ever was.. but.." Kaito fell silent, but he didn't let go of Nori, not at all, now he was more clinging to her than she would have on him. Her eyes softened and she calmed down.

"Kaito.." she whispered. Kaito looked at her again.

"I know they're fine, I know it!" he said, and she found herself nodding, more than believing him. She cursed her love for the magician at being fault for that. Kaito smiled softly, then he turned serious before picking her up, then carried her off, ignoring her protests, only to stop when they heard people yell out, and turned to see that the firemen, who had been continuously showering the fire with water, moved aside something that apparently was scorching hot. Then.

"They're alive!" the shout was by far the most happy sentence anyone had heard that day, week or maybe even month. Nori's eyes widened and a smile swept across her face while Kaito just looked like he had gotten his wish fulfilled. The firemen moved aside for the paramedics who were dressed so that the heat wouldn't harm them. Nori and Kaito couldn't see from the distance, but apparently, something was very wrong. Even through the fire cracking and the showering water, Nori could pick up the painful groan that was far to loud. Kaito had heard it too because his face showed alert.

"Nori.." he said. Nori looked down, her eyes wide.

"That was Hattori.. Oh God... they were trapped.. under..." she began.

"Steel-beams.. which.. when heats up.." Kaito continued.

"Can kill people with melting heat.." Nori finished. Suddenly her breath started coming out shorted and faster until she collapsed. Kaito barely caught her in time. Jodie, who had turned to see the paramedics work on the two in the fire, barely registered Kaito's shout.

"Nori!" Jodie turned to see the girl lying in Kaito's arms, looking dreadfully pale and weak. The shirt she wore, started getting soaked again, the dried blood on her shirt coloring red again. Nori opened her eyes slowly.

"Gin.. I need to know.." she began. Jodie came over as a pair of paramedics that had been ordered to take care of Nori and Kaito came over to help them. Nori turned slowly towards Jodie, who gave her a suspicious look.

"Why?" she asked. Nori gave her a somewhat desperate, sad smile.

"Because of me.. because of Shinichi... who.. I am.." then she closed her eyes, her head falling softly against Kaito's hand. Kaito panicked when she didn't open her eyes again, but the paramedics reassured him and said that she just fainted from the blood loss. As Nori was put on a stretcher and Kaito lead to the ambulance as well, Jodie turned, staring at the car that Gin was currently in, looking like a walking maniac. Then her brain started to process what she had heard and her mouth fell.

"Shinichi.. Conan.. Nori.." she whispered, of course, she always had a feeling that the cool kid, Edogawa Conan was far to smart and fearless for his age, and the fact that Vermouth called him cool guy was another heads up. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Kudou Shinichi was another one of Gin's victims, one who had suffered twice the amount of anyone else, because he had survived, and now he had again, but only as a girl. And then there was that question as well, how had he managed to turn into a girl? She knew why he would have been a boy in the first place? Knowing that Haibara, formerly known as Cherry also had been under the use of the drug meant to kill and instead turned into a kid. Did Nori's appearance, Conan's disappearance and Shinichi's as well, did it all have something to do with Haibara in some way? Jodie couldn't shake her thoughts off at all as she watched Heiji and Aoko being saved from the heated, fiery hell they had been trapped in.

"Kudou Shinichi.. just what the hall are you?" Jodie muttered.

* * *

"Hn..."

"Oh, she's waking up.." a voice said and Nori instinctively turned away from the voice, wanting to sleep more. She heard rustling in clothes before the mattress gave away from another weight.

"Nori.." the voice said again and Nori slowly recognized the voice. She slowly opened her eyes as she turned around.

"Kaito.." she whispered. Kaito smiled like he had, after a long nightmare been waken to see a beautiful sunrise. He lifted both his hands and reached out, gently cupping Nori's face.

"You.. wont ever believe.. how happy I am now.." he said. Nori gave him a puzzled look before she tried to sit up, then winced. She relaxed against the sheets, trying to remember what had happened and how. Her eyes closed, then reopened as memories flooded her mind and her eyes widened.

"Oh.. God.. Hattori.. Hattori, is he-" she began, but Kaito placed a finger on her lips. She shut her mouth and looked at Kaito with large eyes as he moved his mouth, apparently calculating what to say and how to say it.

"He is alive.." he said softly, and at that Nori calmed down. However, he wasn't done there yet. Nori realized this soon after as Kaito opened his mouth to say something again.

"He.. protected Aoko.. Nori.. he.. was trapped under the steel-beams.." he began. Nori's eyes showed shock as they widened again before she turned away. She knew what would happen, and she knew what had happened.

"So he..." she whispered.

"He will survive.. they said that he would just get a scar.." Kaito softly explained.

"Good." Nori said, looked up at Kaito again.

"I'm just glad.. you weren't hurt.." she admitted, thus blushing as well. Kaito grinned, and leaned down.

"Me too, if Gin had killed you.." he stopped there. It had been hard enough for him when his mother had died, and he had yet to explain how, but Nori didn't push him, knowing he needed time. Nori smiled softly, trying her best to soothe him.

"It's thanks to you." she said softly. Kaito shook his head.

"Not just me.. Hattori-kun, Hakuba, everyone.." Kaito muttered. Nori stared back at him before she gently grabbed his hands with her obviously smaller ones. For once, she actually wished she was Shinichi again so that she could hold him. Kaito looked at her, then he tilted his head to the side.

"By your face I'm guessing you wish to be your old self again huh?" he said. Her eyes widened and then promptly gaped at him.

"What.. how the- are you a mind reader or something." with this she sat up, despite the pain striking her body like lighting. Kaito backed off a little.

"No.. but it's not the first time I've seen it.." he said. Nori sighed.

"I can't say I don't wish to, because then I'd be lying.. however, I don't wish to change what has happened, then I'd change our future and everything meant to happen.. Kaito, it's because of you that I can handle being a girl, it's because of you that I've gotten stronger, that I was able to face Gin without showing how scared I was.. because I love you." she said. Kaito's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, only to shut it, then he opened his mouth again before he closed it again, looking like a fish.

"I.." he started. Nori smiled softly.

"Yes, I do want to go back to Shinichi, but that was before I met you, before I completely fell for you, that is why.. no matter what everyone says, I will not, and cannot change back to the old me." Nori said. Kaito stared.

"So, if you turned back against your will.." he started.

"I would do anything to turn back to Nori." Nori answered quickly.

"You know.. I don't love your for your gender, but for you being you." Kaito said. Nori's eyes widened.

"Oh Kaito, I didn't mean it like that.. you know I don't.. it's just.." she fell into silence before she looked away. Kaito chuckled before he gently turned Nori's face towards him again.

"I know, it's okay." he answered, smiling. Nori smiled back before she turned.

"But Hattori, he.. is he really okay?" Nori asked, turned back again. Kaito nodded.

"We would have heard it if otherwise was the truth, I'm guessing Hattori is a fighter.." he said and Nori couldn't help but laugh.

"That is what he is, Hattori has always been a fighter, and always will, that's what so.. likable? Well, that's what makes him a good friend." she said, smiling even more as Kaito grinned.

"I have noticed that yes-" he stopped when the door opened and a doctor came in.

"Ah, your awake Kudou-san." the doctor said. Nori nodded slowly, her face showing annoyance at the mans obviously stupid sentence, but she knew better, she had noticed what was off.

**_"Well, duh!"_** she thought. Kaito stood up, and Nori looked at him.

"I need to make a call, I'll be back in a sec 'kay?" he said and Nori nodded.

"Don't keep those you keep dear waiting.. but be careful.." she said and watched him leave, hoping he caught on. She looked up at the doctor, then she raised an eyebrow, staring him straight in the eyes.

"So, who sent you?" she asked, glaring. The man stared at her for a second, then he sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, then reaching into the pocket of his inner jacket and pulled out a gun. Nori sat back, staring at the gun, then at the man.

"You.. the Black Org. sent you didn't they?" she asked, glaring again. The man nodded slowly, adjusting the gun to the height of Nori's heart. Nori however, sat up better.

"Then, seeing your here, you've taken care of Gin." she said. This seemed to anger the man a little, but he didn't shoot. Nori smiled a little as she read his face. The man cracked his neck from side to side, loosening some knots, then he glared at her.

"In time." he muttered. Nori grinned even more.

"So you haven't killed him? What a pity, I wanted to see him dead, not for myself of course." she said when she noticed how he gave her a somewhat curious look.

"But for those I know who have died trying to take you down, even those withing your organization that want's this all to stop.. I don't care about anything else, and I've been thinking about your organization for many years, taking down Gin is just the start." she said. The man glared back.

"Then, let me end it here.." she finished, staring back at him. The man raised an eyebrow before he smirked. His gun was now on gun-point of her chest, but rather in the middle than her heart. Nori furrowed her eyebrows at that, then she eased herself up a little more before smirking.

"By simply arresting you right here, right now." she said. His eyes blinked in confusion, but he couldn't get further as the door opened with a slam and the man spun around to see at least three FBI agents come in, guns pointed directly at the man in a lab-coat. Nori watched as he turned his gun, only for one of the agents to shot his arm and the gun fell to the floor. Nori noticed that Kaito wasn't there, but didn't let it get to her just yet as she saw brown hair behind the agents.

"Thanks Kaito.." she said. Kaito smirked.

"No problem, there was a raid of agents in Aoko and Hattori-kun's room as well, but the problems there has already been solved." he said, coming over and sitting down as the man was cuffed. Nori smiled at Kaito, then turned towards the man.

"It's just the start, soon your organization will be known to the world and you cannot hide anymore.." Nori said, then she turned away, smiling to Kaito, who smiled back. The FBI agents grabbed the man and pulled him out of the room and right after, Jodie came in.

"Thanks for your work today Kudou-san, however, please keep in mind that if you continue to act on your own, it will dangerous, both to you and those around you." she said, then she was gone. Nori sighed.

"Well, duh.. it's not like I haven't known that since I was shrunk the first time.." she muttered. Kaito laughed, then he gently grabbed her hand. Nori tilted her head to the side, smiling with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"I.. Nori, maybe we should keep low for the next few months.." he said. Nori turned serious before she turned away, looking out of the window. After a few minutes, she nodded, but didn't turn back.

"My parents.. they need to know so they too can hide." she said. Kaito nodded.

"I'll take care of that, who else?" he asked.

"Haibara, she and Agasa-hakase.. maybe even Nakamori-san and Hattori's family, there are so many connected to us that it will be harder to hide than give a head-on attack." she exclaimed. Kaito nodded.

"I'll start with your parents and the girl." he said before stepping out of the room, leaving Nori to her own thoughts. Nori looked out of the window as her brain went through all that had happened. And somehow, she had managed to keep her secret hidden from Gin, despite been so close. There was no way she could hide it any longer now, but that was only because Jodie knew, Gin had caught on and so many already knew, maybe it was time to just leave Shinichi behind forever and move on? She was thinking so deeply that she didn't hear the door opened and reveal a young, blonde man with a few bandages, but otherwise, healthy-looking. Nori turned her head.

"Hakuba.. -san?" she asked, unsure. Hakuba closed the door and came over, sitting down where Kaito had been sitting just a few minutes ago. Hakuba looked like he was pondering about something, then he made up his mind.

"What connection do you have with those.. men in black?" he asked. Nori sighed.

"Them? Well.. not a good connection that's for sure.. Hakuba-san, before I say anything else, I have to warn you, everything you here right here and now are things you cannot tell anyone else, both for my own sake and for the sake of your life and everyone you hold dear." she said. Hakuba nodded slowly.

"That's fine, I'm prepared for such a thing- wait, your sake?" he asked. Nori nodded, then turned and looked out of the window, not saying anything for the moment. Hakuba had to call Nori's name for her to turn back. Nori sighed and looked down at her lap.

"I wasn't always Nori you know, but just like any other person who realized what _they_ were capable off, I had to hide, and even change my name, _they_ are those who will kill to hide who _they_ are, no matter who that is, _they_ are not just murderers though, _they_ are scientists, researchers, celebrities, teachers, council-members.. you name it, _they_ have people in every named branch of the worlds higher and educated people, and that's what makes _them_ so dangerous, you never know when you get killed or by who, it was even be someone you hang out with often.." she explained.

"But.. wait, you put a pressure on _they_ instead of saying something else, why?" Hakuba asked. Nori smiled, then she nodded slowly.

"That's how we speak of _them_, that's how we can communicate through mail and phone without rising suspicion or endanger our lives." Nori stated. Hakuba nodded.

"And Kaito, how come he and you are so in danger?" he asked. Nori stared back at him for a long minute, not saying anything, obviously calculating her words and the weight on each word she'd say.

"We have lost something because of them.. I can't exactly tell you what caused my own desperation to take them down, however, both of his parents were killed by them.." she said, keeping the fact that Kaito's father was KID I and that Kaito is the current Kaitou, Kaitou KID II. Nori suddenly pictured herself supporting a KID III and maybe even IV, she groaned inwardly. There was no way she'd raise future Kaitou KID's, that would be a huge blow to her detective mind and her pride. Hakuba eyed her with shocked eyes.

"What? But his father's death was a stage fire.. wasn't it?" he asked.

"No.. it was a cover up, Kaito's father suffered the fate of death because he refused to help them.." she said, stopping before she blurted out the truth about the Kuroba family, after all, her family and his' used to be close friends. Hakuba nodded.

"Then his mother, I heard she died in a car accident.." he said. Nori nodded.

"Another cover up, it's better that way because then there wont be an investigation, however, Kaito and I knew better, mostly because when they recovered her.. body, there was signs of an exit wound of a bullet, which means she was shoot and then drove of the road, it's always the easiest way to hide a murder when the body burns up after wards." she said. Hakuba nodded, seeing the sense in that.

"And you?" he asked, staring at her, his cheeks ever so pink. Nori noticed this, but didn't confront him, hoping he knew that she was with Kaito and that she wasn't interested. Geez, what was it with guys getting their hots for Nori lately? She shook her head to concentrate on the current theme.

"I have friends who had suffered the fate of their poison, as well as a close and very dear relative, well, two of them actually.." she said, thinking of a way to get rid of Conan and Shinichi, but without rising suspicions about how and why, it would be an easy way to remove them from the world of living, saying they were two of many of the victims of the Black Organization. Hakuba however, looked like he doubted this, but there was no way he could prove it when he didn't even know who Nori was talking about.

"So, who are the friends who-" he stopped when Nori raised her hand.

"I can't tell, I'm sorry, but this is something my friends will have to tell on their own, because this is a very sensitive theme for them and for me as well.." she said. Hakuba seemed to fall into his own throughts as the door opened and Kaito came in. He spotted Hakuba and for one second Nori could see the nature's instinct to flee in Kaito's eyes, but he remained in the doorway before Nori smiled and called him over. Kaito closed the door slowly before he came over, siting down on the opposite side of Nori's bed, watching Hakuba, who just now noticed Kaito and looked up.

"Kuroba.." he said. Kaito nodded back.

"Hakuba.." Nori almost expected Hakuba to leap over the bed and cuff the magician, accusing him of being Kaitou KID, however, he didn't do it. Nori turned to Hakuba again.

"Hakuba-san, please remember that if this gets out, your life will be in danger.." she said. Hakuba nodded, then he got up.

"Well.. I'll leave you alone for now, see you around Kuroba." then he left giving Kaito one last look that obviously said; good luck. Kaito nodded back as the door closed, then the young man turned to Nori, who stared back at him with a curious look.

"did you get a hold of my parents?" she asked.

"I managed to get a hold of your mother, then moment I said my name she turned into some crazy aunt.." he stated. Nori smiled.

"Well, seeing that she and you meet a long time ago, I guess it's not odd.. but then again, everything about my mom is odd so.." she muttered and Kaito laughed.

"Yeah, she was an apprentice of my dad after all, however, I only met her once, and just about felt her wrath of calling her auntie." Kaito shivered from that. Nori laughed.

"Big mistake, now you know better than to tell my mom something like that, or she'll murder you, and then.. not even I or my dad would even dare to solve the case." she said. Kaito pouted and Nori laughed even more, then winced as it seemed to she just now remember that she was wounded. Kaito got up right away and pushed her down against the bed.

"Relax and take it easy, I can't have you re-open your wound, that's be troublesome.." Kaito said. Nori smiled.

"Thank you Kaito.." she whispered as he was about to pull back. Kaito gave her a confused look, all the while still smiling, looking like a child asking her dad for an ice-cream and using the angel-look.

"For what?" Kaito asked.

"For staying with me.. through all of this and for teaching me things I never thought I'd be able to." she said and Kaito smiled, leaning in and hugging her tightly.

"Right back at you, I love you so much!"

* * *

Nori looked up from her book as the door opened and Kaito came in with Jodie and several other people, as well as Gin, though cuffed and held by two agents. Nori slowly closed the book and put it down as Gin was forced to sit down in front of her. Jodie walked over and stood beside Nori while Kaito sat down beside her.

"Gin.." Nori whispered. Gin glared, his usually evil eyes glaring daggers of hell at her. However, she kept herself calm. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out a picture, then pushed it towards Gin, who was unable to even pick the picture up.

"Remember him?" she asked. Gin glared at her before his eyes moved down to the picture. He stared at it for a long time before he snorted.

"I don't remember all those I've killed." he muttered. Nori sighed.

"Let me change that sentence." she said and leaned back in her chair.

"You don't remember all of those you've hurt.. however, that boy is still alive.." she said, grinning when Gin's head snapped up, glaring her her.

"What?" he asked. Nori smiled, leaning over the table, resting her jaw on her hands.

"Kudou Shinichi, witness of an illegal transaction between you and some guy you were threatening, you noticed, came up behind him and hit him in the head with a iron barrel you found, then poisoned him.." Nori listed up what he did down to the right detail and the man stared back in shock.

"Oh, and just out luck, the poison failed to do it's job.. the apotoxin that was made to leave no trace after killing it's victim failed.." she said. Gin opened his mouth to ask how, but she beat him to it.

"Out of 100% only 0.008% has the chance of surviving the poison, and he just happened to survive." she explained, almost like she knew the compounds of the poison and the likelihood of it being a success. Gin glared.

"You.." he began.

"I didn't watch, this is something I knew.. Gin, do you know what happens when this poison does to the body of a teenager when it fails to kill?" Nori asked. Kaito glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, but kept silent. Gin glared back, and that answered her question.

"It attacks every cell in the body and instead of killing them, they shrink the cells, but it doesn't stop there, after the cells shrink, which takes about ten seconds, the poison attacks the bones, the fibers and muscles in the victims body.. and shrinks them." she said. Gin continued to glare.

"And the person.." Nori started, making sure that she saw his face when she said the next thing.

"The person, through extreme pain that would have a grown man crying, the person shrink to half his age, which means, Kudou Shinichi, turned into a boy at the age of an elementary school kid." Nori finished. Gin's face fell as he obviously didn't know this. Nori awaiting the next reaction, and sure enough it came, only to stop when Gin managed to get up, then in a split second grab the chair and slam it into Nori's head. Nori tumbled backwards, having barely managed to use her arm to protect herself. Kaito spun around, gently grabbing Nori. The FBI agents grabbed Gin while Kaito checked Nori for any injuries. She seemed fine, and she didn't seem to mind before she was obviously thinking what to say next.

"However Gin, as I was about to say before you threw the chair at me.. the boy found an antidote by recreating the poison and he could go back to being Kudou Shinichi, however, because he had used a small version of the cure that caused him to return to himself in a short time, he changed. This changed baffled everyone who knew his real identity.. you see Gin, Kudou Shinichi, who was forced to live as an 1st class elementary school kid, and adapt to a life where he lived at a friends place didn't turn back into a teenager who was at the height of his life, instead the poison that still remained in his system fought hard against the antidote and the boy.. turned into a girl.." she finished. Gin stared at her, then his mouth fell slightly.

"You.." he began. Nori nodded.

"Yes Gin, the one you used the poison on the day you where in the amusement park was me, you tried to kill me once, you've tried to kill me so many times, yet you have always failed, even now!" she said, she then slammed even more picture onto the table.

"Remember him? Irish? And the Miyano sisters, Cherry and her older sister who was her only family?" she said while putting even more pictures onto the table.

"And Kuroba Toichi, as well as his wife.. Kaito's parents, I know of them all.. however, when you killed Irish, remember the kid who was beside him.. he knew, he had realized that you hadn't been able to kill Kudou Shinichi, but didn't kill him either, that kid was me, I've put myself at risk so many times I've lost count, the twin-hotel? The locker that someone was hiding in? I can make a list!" Nori seemed a little agitated and Kaito grabbed her hand. She turned and smiled softly. Gin slowly stepped back. Nori stood up.

"You can't kill me Gin, I have people close, there are even people in your own group that has tried to protect me." she said. Gin grit his teeth.

"What? Who?" he asked. Nori smirked, knowing he had fallen into her trap.

"Well, you did kill one of them, Irish.. and then, there's one who was Kuroba Toichi's apprentice." Nori answered. Gin glared even more.

"That bitch!" he muttered. Nori shook her head, her long curls dancing.

"No Gin, she isn't! Because she wanted to end this, once and for all, just like me, and she seems to have grown to care about a childhood friend of mine as well." Nori said. Gin's glare was so cold and hard Kaito was worried Nori would freeze completely, but she didn't.

"You won't escape! Someone will kill you for this!" Gin muttered as the agents grabbed him. Nori smirked.

"Oh, I've managed to survive for years and the one I feared was you, now that your out of my way, I'll take down the rest of your group and reveal to the world that the underworld is full of shit." then she let him get dragged out.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee :D

Well, I know how I usually don't explain how and what happens, but I'm guessing that Haibara and Nori had 'the' talk XD

So, that's about it for now, I will try to make the next chapter soon, so until then.

Bon Voyage guys :D


	13. Chapter 13

Hey .. wait, is that even a proper way of doing that seeing it's been ages since my last update?

Well, no.. oh well, either way, between being lazy, loosing motivation, having chores and personal problems.. and the cute little Kaitou KID and Conan Shimeji's I've currently gotten my hands on, I haven't had time, nor wish to write, but I have now :D

So I desided that I wont end this story like.. in another chapter, I'll try to make it longer than 20 chapters.. maybe ^^0

Anyway.. enjoy.. hopefully, and don't hate me okay? I think I just hurt Hattori.. badly.. in the last chapter..

* * *

Chapter 13.

Taking Time to Heal.

Nori slowly pushed the door to the side and entered the white room. She turned and saw a young man lying on the bed, so she walked over, followed by Kaito. The two sat down as the man in the bed slowly woke up.

"Hey there Hattori.." Nori softly called. Heiji turned his head, then he smiled sheepishly. Kaito snickered as Heiji made a funny face before he settled down, his turquise eyes staring at Nori. He opened his mouth, mouthing something, but no words came. Nori smiled and pulled up some paper and a pen.

"Here." she said and handed him the paper and the pen. Heiji took it and began knotting something down, then he showed the paper to Nori.

"Yes Hattori, Aoko-san is doing great, she only had some minor burns so she'll be out tomorrow." she said. Heiji smiled happily, then he started writing again, this time, it took more time because he was still having trouble using his arms because of the burn. After a few minutes he was finished and lifted the paper again. Nori read it, but didn't answer, but she exchanged glances with Kaito. Heiji raised an eyebrow almost like saying 'don't lie to me, I'll notice'. Nori smiled, then she nodded.

"We have talked to Gin.. I told him the truth.." she said. Heiji gave her a shocked look, but she just shook her head.

"It's not much of a shock, he couldn't even remember my real name.. besides, I don't mind anymore.. Kudou Shinichi is soon going to die, so is Conan.." she said. Heiji pouted, then he grinned and started writing again.

"Hattori, you will tire yourself out like that.." Nori commented, but only got a glare from the Osakan. Kaito and Nori both laughed at the man's stubbornness. It reminded them of a bull. Heiji lifted the paper again and Nori leaned closer to read.

"My parents? They're probably hiding somewhere, it doesn't matter much as long as they're safe, Haibara is too, it's just us left, but as long as your here, you will be safe.." Nori said. Heiji raised an eyebrow again. Nori smiled, then she sat back in the chair.

"Do the doctors know when your voice is coming back?" she asked. Heiji shook his head, then turned to stare out of the windows. There was something in his eyes, something deep, but Nori couldn't make out what. Then he turned back and wrote something on the paper.

"Kazuha? Hasn't she been here yet?" Nori asked when she read the paper. Heiji just shook his head, looking down. Nori smiled soflty, gently grabbing Heiji's hand. The Osakan looked up at her with some surprise in his eyes.

"I'm betting she can't sleep, but if might be because we have been trying to hide what's been happening." she said. Heiji slowly nodded. Kaito sighed.

"But they can't keep it hidden much longer." he said. Nori nodded.

"However, they can keep it hidden far longer than the police, it's been hidden for a week now." she said. Heiji smiled, then he closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. Nori frowned.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. Heiji slowly nodded, obviously to proud to really admit it completely. Nori turned to Kaito, who nodded.

"I'll get a doctor.." he said before exiting the room in a hurry. Heiji gave a pained smile before he grabbed the paper again. Nori watched him curiously as he wrote, though stiffly. Then he gave the paper to Nori, who read it.

"Oh Hattori.." she sighed.

"There's been so much to think about, I haven't been able to think about Ran, or anyone else who know Shinichi.. even I know it will be a painful period because a lot of things would become troublesome, but Hattori, one thing I can say, no matter what, I will never loose hope." she said. Heiji stared at her with slightly wide eyes, then he smiled and nodded. The door opened and Kaito came in, followed by a doctor. Nori smiled, then noticed Kaito's face.

"What is it?" she asked. Kaito frowned.

"Turn on the television.." he said. Nori grabbed the control and turned it on as the doctor checked on Heiji and gave him so painkillers. Heiji barely noticed it as he too stared at the screen. The lady on the screen was standing in front of a picture of, surprise, Heiji, Shinichi, Kaito, Nori and Aoko. Nori gaped.

"Why the hell is Shinichi there?" she asked.

"Maybe because this mess started with him?" he asked.

"No way he's the cause of it all, but it was one of the factors yes." Nori said. The doctor soon left and they all returned to the screen.

"_A week ago, a shoot out between the police, FBI and some unknown organization took place in an old warehouse.. three people was being held hostage, Kuroba Kaito, Nakamori Aoko and Kudou Nori was found hurt, but alive, and saved. However, during the rescue, the building exploded, thus trapping one of the rescuers, Hattori Heiji and Nakamori-san under the beams. All four are being treated at the police hospital and kept under strict protection from both FBI and the police who worked together to take down the organization.."_ Nori groaned.

"Well, then it's out.." she complained.

"Can it get worse?" Kaito asked. Nori glared.

"You just had to ask didn't you.." she stated.

"_The organization has throughout the years claimed many victims, including Kudou Shinichi, one of the famous high school detectives, as well as a relative, Edogawa Conan.. whom both was a close friends with their relative Kudou Nori, and friend Hattori Heiji, as well as most of the police from Beika MPD."_ the lady on the screen said. Nori groaned.

"Oh God, no.." she muttered. Heiji groaned, then he closed his eyes in obvious annoyance. Nori couldn't agree more to his reaction, this was going to hell, and most probably not come back either. Kaito just sighed, but then he glared at the screen.

"_The victims have yet to be written out of the hospital as their injuries was severe.. mostly concerning Kudou Nori, who was shot and Hattori Heiji, who got bad 3__rd__ degree burns.."_ the lady said. Kaito sighed again, then he turned away.

"Well, at least they didn't point out the rest of the victims.. but this is just.. way to stupid, now the rest of the world will hunt down our friends and family to get some answer, and theoretically speaking, that's going to spell trouble.." he said. Nori nodded, agreeing.

"Well, my parents are hiding.. Hattori's father is the head of the police in Osaka, that will certainly cause some uproar." at that Heiji groaned, then moved about, showing he was NOT talking about that right now.

"My parents aren't alive so.. but there's still those we know from school.. Hakuba, and well.. yeah.." Kaito said. Nori smiled sadly.

"Well, the whole police-force in Beika knows Shinichi, as well as Conan and me, so that will be a little troublesome, but then again, there's Ran and her family, and my parents, and.. oh God.. so many.. even those kids.." Nori said. Kaito nodded.

"It will take some time to calm things down.." he said.

"We also need to hold a double burial, I mean, even if there are no bodies, we still need to hold one so people will believe that they really are gone.." Nori said. Kaito and Heiji both watched her. Holding a burial for yourself must be really weird, but then again, Nori had to bury not only Shinichi, but Conan as well. Nori sighed.

"It doesn't matter, for now, all we have to worry about is getting out and away from those crazy reporters.." she said. Heiji snickered, then he winced, but waved the other two off when they gave him a worried look. Kaito stood up.

"We should probably get something from the cafeteria, I'm getting tired of the hospital food too.." he said. Nori smiled, then she sighed. Heiji mouthed something, waving with his hands. Nori gave Heiji a weird look.

"What is it Hattori?" she asked. Kaito on the other hand, just grinned.

"You want chocolate?" he asked. Heiji's face showed hope, then he clapped his hands together and bowed his head.

"Hattori.. do you think your throat can handle that?" Nori asked, glaring. Heiji pouted, giving Nori a puppy eyed look. Nori sighed.

"Fine fine, but if the doctor get's mad, it's your own fault." she said. Heiji smiled and leaned back, obviously the happiest man on Earth right now. Kaito laughed and followed Nori out of the room to get some food.

* * *

"Nori?" Nori turned her head.

"Yes Kaito?" Kaito gave her a weird smile then he moved his head slightly, almost like hinting something. Nori caught on right away and turned her head towards the entrance of the hospital. Although it was just about filled with reporters, there was two who stood out. Nori's face hardened.

"That was too fast.. they must have called them personally.. we should head up to Hattori before they get in." she said. Kaito nodded, then grabbed her hand and the two quickly made their way out of the room and into the halls. Nori looked over her shoulder and saw them enter the hospital lounge. She sighed.

"This.. will be really awkward.." she muttered.

"Well, if it does, then we'll help out right? I doubt you'd leave Hattori alone right now." Kaito said. Nori noted the cold emotions underneath his sentence. Nori furrowed her eyebrows as they reached Hattori's door. Nori then thugged at Kaito's hand, turning him around. Kaito stared back.

"Kaito, you know damn well I like you, Hattori is a very dear friend, so of course I'd help out and stand by his side, but I'd do that for you.. for you I'd take a bullet to my heart, because you are the one who is dearest to me." Nori said lowly, glaring. Kaito's face read nothing for a few seconds, then he cracked a smile and leaned in, stealing a kiss. Nori blushed madly.

"K-Kaito!" she whined. Kaito chuckled.

"I knew that, now, shall we warn Hattori-kun?" he asked. Nori nodded and the two entered the room so fast that they startled Heiji, who jumped in his bed, then groaned in pain from the sudden movement. Nori came over while Kaito closed the door. Nori handed the chocolate to Heiji, then sat down.

"Hattori, you might want to hide it instead of eating it.." she warned. Heiji gave her a surprised and confused look. Nori bit her lip, then looked at Kaito, who nodded and turned to Heiji, who turned to him.

"Your parents are here.." he said. Heiji paled right away, looking like someone had suddenly painted his face with a grey-ish white paint. Kaito and Nori gave him a sympathetic look as Heiji mouthed something. Nori and Kaito didn't realize right away, then it hit Nori.

"Yes, they're probably right outside the room by now." she said. Heiji groaned loudly, his face showing nothing but annoyance right now. Nori and Kaito couldn't help it but chuckle at Heiji's childish defiance towards his parents, or rather, pride to not show his pain and suffering to them so they wouldn't worry. Heiji then looked at Nori, grabbed the paper and wrote something. Nori looked over the edge.

"Yes, we'll stay if you want us to." she said, smiling softly. Heiji smiled back, then he nodded, like thanking them. Kaito grinned.

"Now well, hide the chocolate." he said. Heiji jumped, throwing the chocolate at Nori, who barely caught it, and then hid it in her jumper, because a jumper with pockets was always a handy thing.

"So, as long as Kaito stays calm then-" she was cut off when the door opened maybe a little to harshly and a pair strode in, both looking like they was very sick, and worried at the same time. Heiji paled at the sight, while Nori stood up, moving away so they sit down. Kaito snapped his finger, producing two new chairs, one for two of the pair and one for Nori. The two came over.

"Heiji.." the man said. Heiji stared back, then nodded.

"Oh my God, Heiji." the woman on the other hand, flipped completely, sitting down, hugging and asking Heiji with a slightly raised voice is Heiji was okay. Heiji nodded while groaning, trying to get out of the grip. Nori's lips was twitching upwards while Kaito's was a full on smirk. Heiji glared at them over the shoulder of his mother.

"Um.. have you.. talked with the doctors?" Nori asked. The two turned towards her and Kaito. Then they shook their heads.

"We wanted to see him first." Heiji's mother said. Nori nodded.

"Then, I should tell you now.. Hattori can't talk for the moment.." she said. Heiji's mother got this shocked, desperate and sad look on her face while her husband laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Shizuka, it will be fine, it doesn't seem he has a problem stating what he wants, it never has." he said. Nori's lips twitched upwards again and Heiji sent her another glare, it seemed his pride was deeply hurt right now.

"And you are?" the man asked. Nori nodded.

"I'm Kudou Nori, a close friend of Hattori, and this-" she turned to Kaito.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, also a friend." Kaito said, smiling his usual gleeful smile. Nori smiled at him, then at them.

"Hattori has already told us who you are, and I have.. I mean, I had relatives who has met you on some occasions." Nori said, trying to sound a little grief stricken. The two nodded. Kaito and Nori eyed Heiji, who stared back, pouting a little.

"He hasn't mentioned you before." Heizo said. Nori smiled.

"Well, he usually mentioned me using my last name.. that's how he spoke of my relative as well.. always calling me Kudou.." Nori explained, chuckling when Heiji glared, but his eyes was far to soft to have an impact on the woman. Heizo nodded, his mind obviously going for whatever made this subject. Nori gave Kaito a confused glance when Heizo just turned towards Heiji again.

"He has been talking about a Kudou for years.. Kudou this, Kudou that, Kazuha-chan was sure Kudou was his girlfriend." Shizuka said. Nori and Heiji immediately blushed madly. Kaito raised an eyebrow, staring at Nori, who turned to Kaito.

"It's not like that.. well, the Kudou Hattori used to talk about is my relative, but he is.. dead so.. but he tends to be like that, but I thought Hattori had the hots for Kazuha-chan?" Nori asked. Heiji's eyes rolled over to her and his glare turned to a such dark blush Kaito's laughter came out a snort, then he had to cover his mouth.

"Shut up.." this caused a long pause. Everyone just stared, their mouths wide agape.

"Hattori.." Nori began. Heiji gave her a surprised look.

"Did you just talk?" Nori asked. Heiji blinked, then it seemed to dawn on him and he slowly nodded.

"Y-yeh.." his voice was low though, and hoarse, like he hadn't been screaming for hours to no end for days. There was a long pause, then everyone seemed to explode. Kaito walked over to the door, looking a little stressed.

"I'll get the doc." then he was gone. Shizuka just about threw herself at her son, who groaned and tried to push her away, despite the obvious pain he went into when moving about. Nori collapsed on a chair, mouth wide open in shock. Heizo just stared at his son, who was being squashed by his mother. Heiji continued to protest with sounds and from now and then, a 'get off'. Nori then sighed in relief.

**_"Thank God.."_ **she thought as Kaito returned with the doctor and a nurse.

* * *

Nori looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall, then she sighed. Kaito looked up from the book in front of him and stared at Nori.

"Are you okay? You've been sighing a lot recently.." Kaito noted. Nori turned.

"Well, I was just thinking about Hattori, it's been five months and today should be his last surgery.." Nori said. Kaito nodded, then he closed his book pushed his notes away for a second.

"It'll be fine, I don't think I have ever seen someone as strong as him, he'll heal fast and be up and going before you can even say 'woah'." he said, smiling softly. Nori stared at him for a long minute, then she smiled, before nodding. Then Kaito picked up his pen, pulling his notes back so he could write something down.

"As long as the burn theraphy goes well, he should be back to normal in a few months." Kaito said, writing on the papers. Nori pouted.

"But he wont be back to normal Kaito, never.." Nori said. Kaito looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Nori sighed.

"He will be scarred forever.. and he still has some trouble with the nerves in his right arm.. he might never be able to wield a Shinai again, and he is the Taisho, as well as once being the captain for his high school team years ago." Nori explained. Kaito stared at her for a few minutes, then he slowly nodded.

"Of course, but I doubt that he'd let it get to him that easily.. I may not know him so well, at least not as well as you, but we both know that when it comes to fighting for lives, he is of the best." Kaito stated. Nori nodded.

"True.. but I'm still worried.." Kaito put down the pen and reached over the table, gently taking her hand in his. Nori gasped, startled at his sudden actions. Nori smiled softly when she noticed that Kaito was smiling at her, gently squeezing her hand.

"As long as we believe, he will make it, and besides, I think someone will get really pissed of if he doesn't.." Kaito said, laughing at Nori's surprised, pouting face. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Nori immediately let go of Kaito and got up. Kaito raised an eyebrow at her sudden movement. Then she ran out of the kitchen, Kaito's laughter following her all the way. Nori slowly opened the door and saw a pair of women standing in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked, then realization dawned on her. She stared at the girls, who stared back in shock, they exchanged glances and Nori turned his head slightly, figuring they must be thinking that something was really weird.

"_**Geez.. here we go."**_ she thought, mentally sighing.

"Um.. who are you?" one of the girls, who sported long, brown hair and a pair of deep blue eyes that showed years of stress and worry, and Nori knew why. Nori started to sweat, hoping something good would come out of this.

"Nori.. er.. and you?" Nori asked, refraining from using her last name at the moment. The women stared back.

"Mouri Ran.." the brunette said, the other nodded after her.

"Suzuki Sonoko." she answered. Nori thought that they looked weird at first when she gave them a longer look. But she figured it was because she was now on their height and not Conan anymore, which was the last time she had seen Ran.

"Oh.. Shinichi's friends right? The few he had.." Nori stated, hoping that she could somehow convey his death and not let herself get busted. Apparently, the shock of seeing Ran, made Nori so dimwitted that she didn't notice Kaito walking over to her.

"Nori, who is it?" he asked. Apparently, that was a mistake. Ran's face showed hope, then confusion before her mind made the conclusion that Kaito was Shinichi, and Nori his girlfriend. Nori paled as Ran came closer.

"Shinichi?" she asked, looking past Nori. The boy turned girl could feel Kaito stiffening behind her, then he disappeared. Nori stepped in front of Nori.

"There's no one living here that's named Shinichi.. not anymore." Nori said, smiling nervously. Ran raised her eyebrows before they lowered and then furrowed together, showing she didn't believe her. Nori started to sweat even more, knowing what came next, because she had seen it before. Ran smiled somewhat evilly, reminding Nori of Haibara for some reason.

"He was just there, so why the lies?" Ran asked, her voice cold and harsh. Nori looked over her shoulder to see Kaito running up the stairs, probably trying to find somewhere to hide. Nori sighed, then turned back, smiling nervously.

"That wasn't Shinichi, trust me, they're so different that it's scary.." Nori said.

"That was him, his voice, and his looks, there's no difference." Ran stated stubbornly and Nori couldn't help but sigh in annoyance.

"I meant their personalities.. Shinichi is far to stuck up to run for cover when he is in a somewhat awkward situation.." Nori stated, then mentally kicked herself. She made her old self sound like a jerk, no, she made herself sound like Hakuba, and that would make her unpopular with Heiji and Kaito.

"Then why did he run?" Ran asked sternly. Nori tried to hide her nervous state.

"He has his ways of cooping with women.. I think it's because you remind him of his childhood friend, who happens to know how to beat someone if they're not acting their age.." Nori stated. Ran raised an eyebrow.

"Shinichi has me, and I'm like that.." Ran stated. Nori sighed.

"Look, I barely know you, Kaito doesn't know you at all.. he and Shinichi just met once or twice when they were kids.." Nori said, getting annoyed. Sonoko was standing by her own, just watching as Ran got more and more pissed. Nori noticed this too and backed off a little.

"So, all this time he was been on 'cases'.." she began. Nori knew where this was going so she laid a hand on Ran's shoulder, but she swatted it away. The young woman gave her former friend a shocked look.

"Mouri-san, that wasn't Shinichi.. he.. Shinichi isn't here... anymore.." she fell silent. Ran didn't seem to hear her as she entered the house, racing after Kaito, who without a doubt had fled the house, probably in full KID persona. Nori sighed as Sonoko came over.

"She's just worried.. and it's really suspicious." she said. Nori nodded.

"I know, I was worried about Shinichi too.. but.. but he is.. he is dead.." Nori said after a while and Sonoko's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" she asked. Nori looked down.

"I know it's hard to believe.. but both he.. and Conan-kun.. was killed some months ago.." Nori said, then looked at Sonoko again, who was gaping. Nori mentally slapped herself for being too straight forward. Suddenly someone passed Nori and Sonoko and the two women gasped. Kaito did a high jump and jumped over the gate in no time. He flashed Nori a frightened smirk before he was gone. Nori sighed.

"Yeah.. you should probably stop your friend from mentally scarring Kaito, he has been through enough.." Sonoko slowly nodded as Nori talked, then Sonoko straightened up.

"Wait, what is your last name again?" she asked. Nori blushed.

"Kudou.. Shinichi.. Shinichi was my cousin.." Nori said, looking down.

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Sonoko said. Nori smiled, then shook her head.

"It's okay, Shinichi died for the better, trying to catch someone who has been killing people for so long.." Nori explained. Sonoko slowly nodded. Suddenly Nori tilted her head to the side.

"So.. how close were you to.. Shinichi?" she asked. Sonoko placed a finger on her jaw.

"Well, he's been missing for the last four years, but we were classmates.. Ran and Shinichi always seemed to be madly in love with each other." Sonoko explained. Nori nodded, giving herself another mental slap for not calling Ran with her parents help and telling her that Shinichi is gone, but done was done, all that was left was to find Ran, and tell her. Nori turned around.

"Will you help me get Mouri-san out?" she asked. Sonoko nodded.

"You know.. she didn't know, that.. I mean, Kudou-kun was.. dead.." Sonoko said as they walked into the house. Nori turned her head.

"I figured by the fact that she thought Kaito was Shinichi, they do look alike.. I also made that mistake when I first met him, it's crazy how similar there are, but I realized quickly that they have their differences too." Nori explained. The two walked into the house, soon finding Ran in Nori's room, sitting on the bed, holding a some glasses. Nori recognized them as Conan's. Those old, and way to big glasses used to represent Conan in more that just one way, it was also his disguise. Ran was obviously angry, because her hands was shaking, but she wasn't crying either.

"Mouri-san?" Nori asked. Ran looked up, glaring.

"Where is he? Shinichi.. where is Conan-kun?" she asked. Nori sighed.

"Conan-kun too? They.. aren't here." Nori looked down, unable to tell the truth.

"Where? I know your hiding him, but I wont fall for the same trick again." Ran said, getting up. Nori looked at her as she strode past them, then went straight for the toilet. Nori sighed.

"Not this.." she muttered, but followed together with Sonoko.

"Mouri-san.. Shinichi he.. he isn't here." Nori called after the karate champ.

"Then where? I know he's hiding, he's done it before." Ran stated, standing just a few feet away. Nori sighed.

"This is getting annoying, I never said you could enter this house.. and you chased off Kaito as well." Nori stated. Ran looked up.

"Who? There was someone else here?" she asked. Nori gave her a stupid gape.

"The man you thought was Shinichi, is Kaito, he eyes are a darker blue that Shinichi's, also his hair is messier.." Nori stated. Ran came closer.

"Where is he?" she asked. Nori sighed, then glanced at Sonoko for some support, but she seemed just as unsure.

"I.. Mouri-san.. this isn't easy but.. I think it's best if we sit down before I tell you." Nori said, however, Ran wouldn't have it.

"No, I need to know." she was clutching Conan's glasses. Nori came closer, gently grabbing the glassed, looking at them.

"He.. is not here.." Nori began. Ran suddenly grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes shone of deep hatred and murderous intent.

"Where?" she asked. Nori looked back, hurt and sadness in her own eyes.

"Dead.." she whispered. Ran let go of her in shock.

"What?" she asked, obviously shocked. Nori looked at her, gently pushing her off.

"Mouri-san, Shinichi and Conan-kun are dead, they were killed."

* * *

What is it with me and cliffhangers lately? Hm.. must be some sort of bad habit.. that I don't mind having XD

Anyway.. I did some research along the latest chapters and it said Shinai and Taisho right? Well, you all probably know what a Shinai is, but for you who don't..

Shinai - Bamboo sword used in Kendo.

Taisho - Fifth position in Kendo.

Hm.. okay, that's it for now, :D Bye and remember to review okay?


	14. Chapter 14

Um yeah, sorry I'm so late, I've been really busy.. as well as tired, so I'm pretty much forcing myself to write, though I have to say, most of this chapter is written with some intent to amuse myself :|

And on another note, thank you all for being so patient with me and this story, as it is.. like.. years old :P

Yeah, again, sorry and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!

And an extra: Someone is returning in the chapter, somone I really enjoy messing our with our dear detective!

* * *

Chapter 14.

Simply The Truth.

Kaito entered the cafeteria and looked around for the girl that was already famous around campus for her beauty and her intellect. Kaito barely noticed the other girls that was trying to get his attention, but he soon spotted the young woman in a corner of the large room, and then he walked right over, not seeing, but knowing the pouts on the other girls. Kaito came over to the table and sat down, seeing Nori was slumped over the table, her hands across the flat surface.

"Gloomy today?" Kaito asked. Nori barely moved her head, looking up at him with a soft glare. Her hair was disheveled and she looked like she hadn't slept in a while, but Kaito knew she had, because, well, quite conveniently, they slept in the same bed. Nori groaned, then faced the table again.

"Don't want to talk about it.." she muttered. Kaito began chuckling at Nori's unusually childish behavior, which only Kaito usually was. The magician reached out and curled a finger into one of Nori's many, messed up curls. He twirled it around his finger a few times before he was abruptly stopped from his own musing as Nori sat up, pouting.

"Kaito.." she breathed. Kaito grinned.

"Whatever it takes for you to look at me." the man said. Nori's face immediately turned red and Kaito couldn't help the laughter rising from his stomach. Nori pouted again when the magician almost collapsed on the table from the laughter.

"Kaito." she whined, hitting him on the head. He grunted, but was still smirking when he sat up, though nursing his head. Nori eyes him as Kaito pouted, then she cracked a smile, giving Kaito a grateful look.

"Thank you." she said. Kaito grinned.

"Anytime." Kaito answered quickly, grinning from ear to ear. Nori continued to look at him for a few minutes before she suddenly sighed. Kaito's smile slowly disappeared.

"Is it about Mouri-san?" he asked. Nori nodded.

"I was prepared for her to cry, scream and hit, but not faint and just... become like a doll, I think even Sonoko was shocked to some extent.. it was almost like.. she has lost her will to live." she stated. Kaito nodded.

"Well, hearing the death of one you love so much is hard.. I know.." Kaito said. Nori's face read realization then regret.

"Oh Kaito, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of your mother's death.." she said, looking like she really was sorry. Kaito smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay, thanks to you I've started to get over it, at least a little more than before, but I also lost my old man, who I loved more than anyone because.. well, a lot of things really..." he nervously laughed when Nori raised a slender eyebrow. Then she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, KID I right? Your like KID's reincarnation or something." she asked, laughing when Kaito pouted.

"It sounds almost.. like I'm a copy cat or something." he whined.

"Well, isn't that what you are?" Nori asked. Kaito pouted.

"No!" he whined. Nori chuckled.

"Okay, okay.. your a next generation, still, I swear, if I have to raise a new generation if KID, I will bury you in fish!" Nori said, smirking a bit. Kaito got this slightly frightened look on his face before he laughed nervously.

"Please don't do that.." he whimpered. Nori smiled, though evilly.

"I'll think about it." she answered, laughing a bit. Kaito pouted. Suddenly Nori's phone rang and she was startled out of her amusement. Kaito watched as she pulled up her phone, then groaned.

"Who is it?" Kaito asked, amused.

"The devil.." Nori groaned before she answered.

"What is it Kaa-san? I'm at school!" she complained and Kaito could help but laugh at the fact that Nori called her mom a devil. Though he couldn't blame her. Kudou Yukiko was and always will be a scary woman. Even Haibara could be a soft, kind little girl compared to her from time to time. Suddenly Nori gaped, her face going white, then dark red.

"Y-you what? Kaa-san, can't you at least.. call a bit earlier?" Nori groaned. She didn't seem to get the answer she wanted as the male turned female detective stood up. Kaito followed right away as Nori began pouting.

"Kaa-san, seriously.. wait.. is Otou-san coming too?" Nori asked, then she turned a nasty shade of grey and blue, or so Kaito swore he saw.

"Kaa-san, why?" Nori groaned. Kaito had a suspicion as to why she was trying to get her parents to stay away, but he hadn't confirmed it yet. After a bit more complaining from Nori, she hung up. Kaito stepped closer, gently intertwining his hand with hers, and thus gaining a lot of glares from all the other male students.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Nori looked at him.

"The worst.." she said, pouting, but at the same time looking at bit troubled.

"Why?" Kaito asked.

"Because my parents are returning today.." she said. Kaito felt a chill rise up his spine. If they came back, that meant that he and Nori would- Nori sighed, stopping Kaito's thoughts.

"I guess.. no, I hope Otou-san wont kill you." she said, smiling sweetly up at him. Kaito just stiffened, a chill rising up his spine yet again.

"If your trying to reassure me, then it's not working Nori-chan." Kaito whined. Nori giggled, then pulled at his hand.

"I know, but I also know that your dad was a close friend of mine, so I think Otou-san will go easier on you." she said. Kaito just laughed, though his laughter was filled with uneasiness.

"Yeah.. that helped.."

* * *

"Kaa-san? Otou-san?" Nori called as she entered the house with Kaito in tow, though the magician seemed to get more and more stiff the closer they got to the house. There was some sort of squeal inside the house and Kaito just about flew out of the door, hiding in fear. Nori stared at Kaito before turning, meeting his mother.

"GAH!" Nori just about shrieked, having to hold a hand against her chest to calm her heart.

"Mom, don't do that again!" she whined, then she was pulled into a tight, breathless hug.

"Careful now Yukiko, or you'll strangle her." another voice stated and Yukiko immediately let go of Nori, who was trying her hardest to take deep breaths. Nori looked over her shoulder, seeing Kaito was hiding behind a bush right beside the gate.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukiko asked, both Yusaku and her had noticed the stare. Nori's head didn't move back, but she was smiling, and nodding.

"Excuse me for a second." then she exited the house, walking down the gate, but stopped by the bush, then turned towards it.

"Kaito." she said. The magician whined, but did come out of hiding. Nori grabbed his hand and mercilessly dragged him back to the front door. Kaito continued to whine, and avoided the eyes of Nori's parents.

"Um.. well, Otou-san, Kaa-san, this is.. er.. Kuroba Kaito." Nori began. Yukiko stared at the young man before she squealed.

"Kuroba Kaito? Can you be the little Kaito-kun that used to come with your dad? You've grown so much!" she said, squealing. Kaito just laughed nervously, then he nodded. Yusaku smiled as well.

"Yes, it's been a while, how are you?" he asked as well. Kaito glanced at Nori, who glanced back, squeezing his hand through hers.

"Um.. Otou-san, Kaito and I.. we're.. dating.." she said slowly, looking back at her father. Yusaku's face fell right away, as did Yukiko. Kaito was almost too sure they'd kick him out, or worse, beat him to death, but instead, Yukiko just about screamed in delight and hugged them both. Kaito and Nori both stared at each other in shock.

"Um.. Kaa-san?" Nori asked, completely shocked. Yukiko just smiled cheerfully.

"Don't mind me, you two are a perfect pair, so beautiful.. right Yu-chan?" she asked, turning towards Yusaku, who had been silent all this time. Kaito and Nori both held their breaths, waiting, hoping. For a few minutes, they actually thought Yusaku would hit the other male in the room. Then the author took some steps, coming closer before stopping right in front of Kaito, who was sweating like a mad right now.

"Make her cry and die okay?" he said, smiling, though his voice was dipped in sweet poison. Kaito was very quick to nod, and doing so several times.

"Y-yes sir." he said, keeping himself straight. Nori giggled.

"Thanks Otou-san." she said, smiling at him. Yusaku stared.

"What kind of father would I be if I denied my child love?" he asked back. Nori blushed.

"O-otou-san!" she whined. Yusaku laughed, as did Yukiko.

"Well, come on in, don't stand there Nori-chan, you too Kaito-kun." she said and the two followed slowly.

* * *

Nori and Kaito sat down in the living room as her parents sat down opposite. Yusaku didn't look pleased, but he didn't look angry either so Nori guessed it was fine. Yukiko continued to smile, reminding Nori of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, or just Kaito when he had tricked Hakuba into something.

"So, when did you two start dating?" Yukiko bluntly asked, catching the younger pair off guard. Nori gaped and Kaito flushed lightly.

"K-Kaa-san." Nori groaned. Kaito just chuckled. Yukiko raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" she asked, smiling almost evilly. A blush appeared on Nori's face and she looked down, looking a bit uncomfortable. Kaito too, but he took it with a smile. Nori sighed, then she pouted ever so lightly.

"We meet at To'o.." she said. Yukiko nodded.

"And?" she asked.

"We didn't get together right away Kaa-san.. I guess.." she turned to Kaito.

"A few weeks after that.. it wasn't around that time." Kaito said, not giving away what happened.

"What happened then?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, it was around the time when.. I told him who I really am.." she said. Both Yukiko and Yusaku's face fell right away, they hadn't expected her to tell the magician willingly about her identity, and yet she had.

"You've never done that before.." Yusaku stated. Nori flushed.

"I felt like I cheated Kaito when I held it back, thought it still took a week before we spoke to each other after that, but I guess one thing lead to another.." Nori said, scratching her cheek. Yusaku stared at Kaito.

"So you weren't able to.. accept that Nori is actually a boy?" he asked.

"N-no.. it wasn't that.. it just shook me up, if anyone would understand and accept me, that would be her, and likewise towards her, but, I guess I got so shocked.. and maybe scared that I just ran, couldn't sleep at all that night, but.. I did go by to apologize, but those times she wasn't even awake.. she's quite a sleepyhead." he teased. Nori pouted.

"Kaito!" Kaito just laughed.

"But.. when my mom died Nori was persistent enough and well, yeah, as she said, one thing lead to another.." Kaito said, smiling softly. Nori's smile, which had appeared while he talked, disappeared. Yukiko nodded.

"Yes, I heard she passed away, it must have been hard, first Touichi, then your mother." she said, showing sympathy for him. Kaito smiled.

"Nori's the one I can thank, she helped me back on my feet." he said. Yukiko nodded. Then she turned to Yusaku and took his hand. Yusaku turned to her, then he smiled before he stood up.

"Well, as long as they're happy." he said and Nori smiled.

"Um.. by the way, Kaito's kind of moved into this house.." well, it seemed she was smart in not saying it until after her parents had accepted Kaito, because by the look on Yusaku's face, Kaito wasn't going to get within ten feet of her room from now on, or worse, ten feet of the house.

* * *

Kaito sighed as he let the book fall down to his body. The magician turned his head slightly, watching as Nori sat in the chair, looking comfortable with the book she held. But Kaito didn't say anything, because it was a comfortable silence as well, not something he'd disturb just like that. And it would have stayed that way as well if the doorbell hadn't rung. Nori looked up from her book, her eyes just as piercing blue as they were when she and Kaito met the first time. It sent a thrilling feeling down Kaito's spine every time he saw it, and he never missed seeing them. It reminded him of his heists, even if it was Nori, as an university girl, Conan as an elementary school kid or Shinichi as a high school boy, it always made his heist more exiting and surprising. Hakuba wasn't able to make that feeling, nor Heiji or Nakamori, only Nori. And Kaito didn't mind one bit. However, said girl didn't move from her chair as steps in the stairs could be heard and Kaito recognized the light steps as Yukiko's.

"Yes?" her somewhat quiet voice drifted in through the open door. After all, Kaito and Nori was sitting in the living room, and that wasn't exactly right beside the front door, it was in a corner of the house.

"Kaito-kun?" now that called for said magician's name. The young woman sat up, putting down her book. Kaito sat up as well, closing his own book.

"Who can that be?" he wondered out loud. Nori shook her head.

"It's probably someone who knows you.. and isn't dangerous, or Kaa-san would have noticed." Nori stated. Kaito nodded.

"Well, let's hope it some of our fellow classmate's or something, or it could be that Mouri-girl." he said. Nori gave him a troubled look.

"I hope not, it's going to get even more troublesome the more she stays around me." she stated. Kaito nodded.

"Well, it makes sense." he said.

"Yeah, let's go." then she stood up, exiting the room, Kaito following right after. As the two neared the door, they saw a long haired brunette, however, it wasn't Ran, but could damn well be. Kaito just groaned.

"Aoko." he muttered. Nori stared at him with a raised eyebrow before she turned towards the door, where Aoko stood with, surprisingly Hakuba as well. Nori smiled softly when the girl entered, giving Nori a smile back.

"Nori-chan, how are you?" she asked, coming over. Nori smiled back.

"I've been well, how are your burns?" she asked back. Aoko giggled.

"Well, they're pretty good, compared to poor Hattori-kun this is nothing, I haven't heard from him in a few weeks, how is his burns?" she asked. Nori smiled, then she nodded thoughtfully.

"He still has a few weeks of therapy, but otherwise he is almost completely healed, though the scars will remain for the rest of his life." she explained. Aoko smiled even more before she gave Nori a sympathetic look.

"I'm glad he survived, he saved me after all." she said. Nori nodded.

"Hattori wouldn't have it any other way.. he did a very good deed and despite the pain, took the burns with that immense pride of his." Nori stated, laughing a bit. Kaito snorted, thus calling the attention of Hakuba as well.

"His pride isn't bigger than Hakuba anyway.." the magician casually stated, laughing and fleeing when Hakuba reached out to most likely strangle him. Nori rolled her eyes, as did Aoko.

"Those two never stop.." she said, groaning.

"Nope, and never will." Nori agreed. After watching the magician get chased around by the detective for a while, the girls decided to head into the living room. Aoko sat down on the couch, looking around the room.

"You live in a really big home." she commented. Nori flushed lightly.

"Well, it's Yukiko-san and Yusaku-san's house really, I'm more of a freeloader, but their son was my cousin so.." she explained. Aoko got this weird look on her face.

"Was?" she asked. Nori sighed.

"Well, my parents are dead, they died in a car accident a long time ago, but you might have heard of their son, Shinichi? He's just as famous as Hakuba, even a bit more.. he died recently and.. well, I barely got to meet him.." Nori smiled sadly while explaining. Aoko gasped.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I was digging into wounds wasn't it?" she asked.

"No, it's okay, I'm already getting over it, Kaito's been a big help, just as much as I've helped him getting over his mother dying.. the Kudou's were friends with the Kuroba's you see." Nori said. Aoko gaped.

"Really? I never would have guessed, that's awesome, though Kaito never spoke of you." she said. Nori chuckled.

"Well, Kaito didn't meet them often, he has meet Yukiko-san on some occasions, but I think his father and Yusaku-san were friends slash rivals, in a weird way." Nori said. Aoko nodded.

"Well, it'd make sense, if they knew his father and he died when Kaito was young so Kaito most probably don't remember them that much." Nori nodded, agreeing. Suddenly Kaito came jumping into the room before slamming the door, most probably shutting Hakuba out. Nori and Aoko exchanged looks, then they both rolled their eyes and sighed. Kaito skipped over to the couch and sat down beside Nori, cheerfully humming to himself while he wore one of his more silly smiles, but Nori couldn't help but find it cute anyway.

"Had enough fun toying around with Hakuba?" Nori asked. Kaito grinned.

"Never and you know that Nori-chan." he said. Nori glared, though halfheartedly.

"Geez Kaito, you never learn." Aoko complained. Kaito leaned back in the couch, smirking.

"Of course I do, I just get better at evading your rants and.. the mop." and Nori didn't quite get how Aoko produced said mop out of thin air, but didn't want to know either so she just watched as the brunette chased Kaito around the room, calling him things and he calling back. Just as Hakuba managed to finally open the door, Aoko ran right into him and the two tumbled down to the floor. Kaito looked around the door, then down, watching as Hakuba stared red faced up at Aoko, whose face was equally red. Nori watched with some shock before she smiled, her eyes showing a bit of amusement. Kaito just smirked.

"You two should stay there, I'll get the camera!" Kaito said, but it had the opposite effect as the two quickly got up, both glaring at Kaito. He just smiled back, despite the murderous glares now sent his way. Nori rolled her eyes at Kaito's antics, but couldn't help but smile at the other two's cute blushes, and if Nori was lucky, then Hakuba was in love with Aoko, because the female detective had noticed the looks Hakuba had sent her earlier.

"And do what with it Kuroba?" Hakuba's voice was hard now. Kaito snickered.

"I don't know.. maybe I'd slip one to Nakamori-san?" Aoko's face turned abruptly red.

"Don't you dare Kaito!" she growled. Kaito raised his arms.

"Don't fret, it wont be that bad, will it? It's not like he'll kill Hakuba or something.." well, he spoke to soon, because soon his had Aoko's mysterious mop right in the face. Kaito didn't make a sound, just moved the mop away and grinned cheerfully.

"Oh, and I thought about sending it to the task force, they'll be so happy to know that Nakamori-san's daughter is dating the failure of a detective chasing KID." and then he poffed away, obviously knowing he had ticked off Hakuba. Nori could see it too, the veins was popping on the young man's forehead, it showed through his blonde bangs.

"Just ignore him, he's been a bit ignored lately." she said, waving her hands at the two. Aoko and Hakuba seemed to consider going after him, then they both heaved a sigh before they came over, sitting down on the couch in front.

"So, who were those guys that kidnapped you?" Hakuba suddenly asked. Nori stiffened completely. It seemed to confuse the other two to some extent, but Hakuba, unlike Aoko, wasn't showing it.

"What is it Nori-chan?" Aoko asked. Nori looked down, her eyes a bit wide. She started trembling, but was startled out of her depressed state when Kaito suddenly appeared with a smoke bomb, then he sat down beside Nori, grabbing her hand while glaring at the other two.

"Why do you need to ask that?" Kaito asked. Hakuba was perplexed at Kaito's sudden protectiveness. Aoko titled her head to the side before she nudged Hakuba's side.

"It's probably not a good thing to ask." she suggested and Kaito nodded.

"She's right!" Kaito stated. Hakuba however, didn't seem to accept it like that.

"But, why?" Kaito sighed.

"_Need not to know!"_ he stated in English and Hakuba's eyes widened considerable. It seemed he knew the meaning of those words, as did Nori, who had used them herself. Aoko just looked like she was troubled and confused at the same time. Nori looked up at Hakuba and Aoko, then she nodded, just making more confusion to Kaito's statement. Hakuba suddenly frowned.

"I'm not going to ask how you know those words, what I'd ask is, why?" Hakuba asked. Kaito sighed.

"Didn't I just say so? It's because it's to dangerous, just the fact that Aoko's alive is enough to endanger not only her own, but her dad's, your and her friends lives." Kaito stated. Nori nodded.

"That's the risk, you shouldn't dig into it, as we speak, the one who kidnapped up is probably killed by his own." Nori said. Hakuba didn't like that sentence one bit, nor did the rest, but he was the one who showed it the most.

"What? Why are they killed one of their own?" he asked.

"Because he got caught.. because the world now is on it's way to figure out what they are.. that is how they roll, everyone who knows that isn't part of their group is killed, included those who knows that person." Nori explained.

"So you meant that.. we are all in danger?" Hakuba asked.

"No, we are as good as dead!"

* * *

I always laugh when Yukiko appears, because she so.. what should I call it? Exentric? Excited? Crazy? Hm.. so many words..

Oh well, please review if you like it 'kay? :D Or I will let Gin go and let him go after Nori with a rifle..

Nori: ... the worst is you probably already have it planned..

Me: Nooo.. *giggle*


	15. Chapter 15

Gah! I'm so sorry, I've been so late :(

I've been a bit stuck with this (I hate the long talking.. mostly when Hakuba is there.. strangely enough)

So, as an apology, have some Kaa-san-teasing :D Yukiko is such a happy soul isn't she?

Oh yeah, and thanks to Mage of Hope, who gave me one of many ideas for some KaiShin moments (even if it's femShin :P) SPAGHETTI for all! :D

* * *

Chapter 15.

Goodbye.

There was only silence meeting Nori and Kaito as Hakuba and Aoko just gaped back at them. Kaito was the first to break the thick silence.

"So, yeah, was there anything else you needed to talk about?" Kaito asked. Hakuba glared at him.

"I don't see why we are changing the subject Kuroba." he stated. Kaito sighed.

"It's because I don't like talking about this." Kaito said. Nori looked at Hakuba.

"Hakuba-san, you must understand, Kaito and I have fought them for a long time, we're used to hiding, to keeping secrets, but you aren't and trust me, the moment they figure out you saw Gin, then your as good as dead, it's not something I like to talk about, no one does." she stated. Hakuba slowly nodded, then he frowned.

"Gin?" he asked. Nori's eyes widened before she looked down, blushing.

"It's his name.." she whispered. Kaito glared at Hakuba and wrapped an arm around Nori, who smiled sadly at him. The two then turned to their guests.

"Please understand, the more you dig, the more you get hunted, the reason Aoko-san was kidnapped in the first place was because she's friends with Kaito." Nori stated. Aoko gasped.

"What? I.. they did it so.. Kaito would.." Nori nodded.

"Kaito and you are childhood friends, a bond like that can take a lot of beating and still remain strong, I know he'd do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe." Nori said. Kaito nodded.

"He also took Nori because of that reason, but he didn't realize that Nori was a detective, nor that she knew who he actually was and who he works for." Kaito explained. Suddenly Nori's phone began to ring and Nori quickly answered.

"Yes?" she answered. There was a long pause before she looked down.

"I see.. was the culprit arrested?" she asked. She sighed.

"Okay, thank you." then she hung up.

"Nori?" Kaito asked.

"Gin's dead.." she said. Hakuba gaped.

"What? How?" he asked. Nori shook her head.

"Shot, obviously.. that's how they work, if anyone of their own is captured, they will be killed, even someone who is as loyal as Gin." Nori explained. Hakuba nodded.

"And the murderer? Did he get away?" the female detective nodded.

"Yes, so now that we have one less murderer to think about, there's still the rest." she said.

"The rest of the organization?"

"Yes." Nori said.

"So as we speak, someone else took Gin's place?" Hakuba asked.

"Yes, though, now that you know, you have to keep it secret, don't tell anyone, not your parents, not your friends, don't even talk about it between you two, at least not without being here, they will probably be shadowing you for a while to figure out if you know anything, if they find out you do, then you will be killed.. well, you already heard this once Hakuba, but Aoko-san hasn't." Nori stated. Hakuba and Aoko both nodded, perplexed at the seriousness in this matter.

"But.. you seem to know an awfully lot about this people.. are you really who you say you are? How do we know your not a part of them or working for the FBI?" Hakuba asked. Nori smiled, then she nodded.

"Right, that's a really good question, true, I could have been a part of any of them, but if I was working with Gin, then you'd all be dead by now, however, if I was part of FBI, I would have fed's shadowing you at all times.. besides, we've talked about this before Hakuba-san." Nori stated.

"I see, well, Hakuba-kun, I think she is who she says she is." Aoko said and Nori smiled, though it was strained. How hard it was pretending you were a girl, when in truth, you had grown up as a boy and turned into a girl in your late teens. Having to keep up this lie was getting harder and harder.

"However, on the television they said they took down the organization, why is it that Gin was killed first now?" Hakuba asked. Nori shrugged her shoulders.

"There's no way they could take down the whole organization just like that, it'll take anywhere from a few months to years to clean it all up, so as of yet, it's still dangerous, but now the world knows about them so they can't hide anymore." Nori said. It was hard to go through all of this again, mostly because Aoko didn't know half the stuff that Hakuba had. Now they both knew all of it, almost. There was still a few things left, like Nori's true identity and everything she knew about them.

"Well, I guess that's all there is to say.." she finished. Hakuba nodded.

"Yes, I guess we should head back too." he said, standing up. The other three stood up as well, walking out into the hall.

"Look, if it's not to much, I'd like to meet you again." Aoko suggested, smiling to Nori, who stared back, then she smiled as well.

"Yes, that would be great." she said. If she was to keep on pretending, then she had to act the role of a girl well, and that meant hanging out with girls and doing girl things, no matter how much Nori detested it.

"Well, see you later." Aoko said before she and Hakuba left. After Kaito closed the door, Nori couldn't help but sigh.

"Finally.." she said. Kaito grinned.

"Now we can relax right?" Nori nodded and Kaito smirked, the next moment, the magician grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Nori's eyes widened before she let herself relax and just go with the flow. There was a giggle in the background and Nori and Kaito parted in a split second to turn and see Yukiko and Yusaku standing in the doorway. The author looked a bit displeased, but didn't say anything. Yukiko on the other hand, was squealing.

"So cute.. we're going out okay? So help yourself with some dinner." Yukiko said as the two walked past them, towards the front door. Nori, who was blushing so madly she looked like a tomato, could only nod. Kaito was blushing too, but not as bad as the boy-turned-girl.

"O-okay.." she murmured.

"Then, we'll be late." Yukiko said before the two left. Nori and Kaito didn't move before at least ten minutes had past. Then Kaito broke down, laughing madly.

"Oh God.. Yusaku-san's face.. the epicness.." he laughed. Nori blushed.

"Stop laughing.. it's embarrassing." she complaining, hitting him.

"Nope, I never will.." Kaito said through his laughter. Nori pouted, then she turned away.

"Idiot." she muttered. Kaito grinned and grabbed her hand.

"I'm your idiot." he whispered before kissing her and then letting go in favor of picking a dinner for tonight. Nori spluttered some sort of sentence while she blushed, just watching as Kaito stepped into the kitchen before she managed to get a grip and follow him.

"I'll make dinner okay?" Kaito offered and Nori smiled.

"Okay, that's fine with me." she said, already forgetting that she was embarrassed a moment ago. She watched as Kaito took out a few things from the fridge, and a pan and some other necessary equipment.

"_**This doesn't feel bad at all.. maybe, just maybe I can get used to this lifestyle after all.."**_ she thought as she sat down by the table.

"_**I don't mind at all now that I think about it, maybe.. I can finally let Shinichi go, and move on."**_ she thought, now she was smiling more gently.

"_**Yes, I think I can.. all thanks to him.."**_

* * *

"Okay, finished, here." Kaito sat down a plate in front of Nori and she smiled. Kaito was known for his tasty meat meals, equal to his very bad fish meals, mostly because he was so scared of it. And this time, he hadn't failed. The spaghetti smelled great, and it looked so good that Nori almost didn't want to eat it.

"It smells heavenly, but there's only.. one plate, why?" she wondered. Kaito smirked as he gave her a fork and picked up his own.

"Do a Lady and the Tramp." he said. Nori blushed.

"K-Kaito." she spluttered, but help but smile after all.

"Okay.." she said. The two started eating and all the while, Nori wondered if they'd end up on the same string. That'd be so awkward, and sweet at the same time. Nori noticed Kaito was smiling and she couldn't figure out why.

"What?" she asked after a while. Kaito smirked even more.

"Nothing." was his answer and she pouted. The two continued to eat in silence until Nori noticed Kaito was eating on the very same spaghetti she was. And that was awkward. Nori stopped when he was getting closer, Kaito then stopped as well. The two stared at each other before Kaito smiled. Nori gave him a glare, but he just continued to eat along the strong before they were inches apart. Nori blushed madly, but let Kaito get closer until their lips met. Nori's eyes was wide, but a moment later she closed them. There was the click and Nori sat back, looking a bit confused. Kaito tilted his head to the side as a giggle was heard, and both turned their heads, seeing Yukiko and Yusaku both standing in the doorway. If the smiles wasn't anything to go by, the camera was. Nori gasped, then she stood up fast, making the table rattle, as well as the chair.

"K-Kaa-san!" she shrieked before she started chasing her mother throughout the house. Kaito stared at the place where Nori had been sitting a moment earlier, then he pouted.

"I thought you left.." he said, knowing Yusaku was still standing there, and probably smirking as well.

"Yukiko forgot something.." Yusaku murmured, though it was obvious that wasn't the case. Kaito raised his head, staring at Yusaku, who smirked back.

"She just wanted to get a picture didn't she?" he asked, blushing lightly.

"It's that obvious?" Yusaku asked, though with laughter in his voice.

"Yes, yes it is!" Kaito pouted again. The older man just laughed. There was a rush of wind and suddenly Kaito was witnessing a struggle between mother and daughter, both wanting the camera that was resting between both' hands and neither was letting go. Kaito chuckled, then he snapped a finger and the camera disappeared from the women' hands, only to reappear in his hand.

"You two are so childish." he stated as he flipped the camera and looked at the pictures taken.

"K-Kaito! Don't look!" Nori complained. Yukiko just giggled and Kaito smirked.

"Delete.. delete.. keep that one, delete, delete.. and.. can I get a copy of the last one?" Kaito asked, grinning at Yukiko, who squealed.

"Of course, through e-mail or paper?" she asked. Kaito laughed.

"Both?" he suggested.

"Okay, deal."

"K-Kaa-san! Kaito!" Nori groaned, placing her hands over her face in shame.

"Get used to it, this is how it will be for you." Yusaku just said, offering his son-turned-daughter some sympathy. Nori glared at him.

"Thank you, I didn't know that already!" she stated. Yusaku chuckled.

"Yukiko, let's go.." he said, knowing the younger couple needed some time alone now, and then he took the camera, making Kaito pout a bit, but he let the man put away the camera. Nori glared.

"And don't come back!" she muttered, still embarrassed. Yukiko giggled.

"But we can't do that.. who knows when you two will get married, I want to be there!" Yukiko said as she was dragged by Yusaku into the hall. Kaito and Nori turned equally red, spluttering both protests and answers.

"Geez.. those two are annoying." Nori stated as the front door closed yet again. Kaito grinned.

"I like you mother, she has a good touch with the humor." Nori glared.

"That's what so annoying about her.." Kaito just laughed.

"Well, let's eat, I'm still hungry, and if I can't get more food, I'll be eating you." Nori blushed madly.

"K-Kaito, s-stop saying such.. embarrassing things!" she protested. Kaito laughed.

"Can't help it, you're just so cute when you blush." Kaito commented. Nori pouted.

"Kaito.." she groaned. Kaito gently took her hand.

"Come on, Nori-chan, chose, you or the spaghetti." he stated. Nori blushed.

"T-the spaghetti." she muttered and Kaito chuckled.

"Okay, then for desert, can I have you?" he asked. Nori gaped.

"KAITO!" but she couldn't stop his advances later on anyway.

* * *

The clouds was hanging heavy on the skies, promising rain, but not yet letting it down. Kaito and Nori was standing close to each other, looking at the two graves in front. Yukiko and Yusaku was standing near by. They were all dressed in black, respecting the dead with their silence. Nori knew that Ran and Sonoko was standing somewhere in the small crowd, the brunette was probably crying her eyes out. Heiji stood a few feet away from Nori, a grave look on his face. The kids was there, including Haibara and Agasa. After all, they too was saying goodbye to someone. Kogoro was standing with Eri for once, but they weren't talking, both too serious to do so. Most of the police force that had worked with Shinichi was there. Nori looked at the graves. Today, she was letting her other selves go. Kudou Shinichi, and Edogawa Conan. She was holding the glasses in her hands. It stung a bit, knowing she could never return to the all to famous high school detective or the extremely smart, elementary school detective. Kaito, whom she was holding hands with, squeezed her hand and she turned to him.

"It's okay, isn't it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, finally I can get some peace.. and let them go.." she whispered. She knew, just like a selected few, that there was no coffins to fill so they had instead managed to produce some ash with the help of FBI, so there would be no questions. Nori took a step forward, letting go of Kaito and putting a white rose on each of the graves. As she did, then the rest did in turn, showing their respect once again. Soon the crowd grew smaller and smaller as people left. Only Heiji, Ran, Sonoko, the Kudou's, Nori and Kaito remained. Kaito sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Nori, pulling her a bit closer.

"I'll take the girls home and come back okay?" he whispered.

"Yes.. but make it quick.." she answered. Nori watched as Kaito offered to take the women home. Ran and Sonoko agreed and soon they left. Heiji came over.

"So.. Kudou is no more then?" he asked. Nori nodded.

"Yes, now Kudou Shinichi is dead.. and Conan, who wasn't supposed to exist in the first place too." she stated. Heiji sighed.

"Well, that's a bummer, but ya know, Kudou isn't completely dead, he is still alive.. within ya." he said. Nori stared at him with wide eyes, then she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, true.. are you leaving right away?" she asked. Heiji nodded.

"I have to.. Kazuha's naggin' 'bout some shit again.. ya know how she gets.. she thinks ya will steal me away from her or somethin'." he said, sighing yet again. Nori smiled, knowing that the Osakan woman could get rather annoyed when there was other girls around Heiji.

"Then you are free to leave Heiji." she said. Yusaku and Yukiko came over.

"We're going to leave, are you coming?" Yusaku asked.

"I'll wait for Kaito-" she stopped when she caught a glimpse of a white cape in the corner of her eyes and she turned. By her side, stood the one and only, Kaitou KID. However, his usual smirk wasn't there. Heiji groaned.

"An' the stupid costume.." he muttered.

"It's not stupid Tantei-han, becides, I'm here to give my condolence, not fight." he said, smiling a bit, though it was sad. Heiji nodded.

"Sure, we'll take it later.." he said, then he turned around.

"Well, it doesn't matter, KID, yer gettin' a beatin' later." then he left, waving a hand over his shoulder. Nori couldn't help but smile.

"He'll use that against you.." she said. The thief nodded, put a white rose on each newly dug grave. These white roses had a few drops of water on them.

"It's going to rain?" Nori asked. The thief turned, then he nodded.

"Soon.." he took of his hat and came over, wrapping his arm around Nori once again.

"Did you ditch Ran somewhere? You were fast." she commented.

"She got a ride with that crazy friend of hers." Nori nodded.

"She probably needs some time to move on.." then she remembered something.

"Uh.. Kaa-san.. Otou-san.." she began, turning to them. Yukiko just giggled.

"It's okay, we knew that Kaito-kun had to be the new KID since we also knew the last one." she said, smiling. Yusaku smiled too. Kaito chuckled.

"Yes, I do remember someone telling me that the former KID and a certain Kudou had a rival-friend relationship." he stated. Yusaku nodded.

"Touchi was a great man." he said and Kaito's smile disappeared, then he eyed the author before smiling sadly.

"That he was." he agreed. Nori smiled and gently tipped her head to the side, resting it against Kaito's shoulder.

"Now we can go home, but Kaito, change you're clothes before we do." Kaito laughed, then snapped his fingers, suddenly standing there in black again, then he pulled up two umbrella's and handed one to Yusaku.

"You'll need it." and then he opened the one he still held, holding it over him and Nori. It seemed it was just in time as droplets of water suddenly hit the umbrella. Kaito looked at Nori.

"Let's go." Nori nodded.

"Yes, let's go home.."

* * *

Hm.. I seems to have made it almost like Heiji knows that Kaito is KID.. does he? I can't remember, someone remind me.. because he knows in my other story Tantei Dare Doko Naki.. and I'm almost all the time switching the two by accident :(

Yeah, I love the scenes where Nori and Kaito kiss, and then it turns around Yukiko and Yusaku is watching, such awesomeness XD

I guess all that's left is the take down of the BO and a wedding then? :) Nope.. X3 I'm not letting you guys go without some more shit first ^^

Review, and maybe I wont hurt the two again :)

Kaito: And you're smiling while saying it.. why do I even stay around you when you write?

Me: Because you've got no choice!

Kaito: Damn..


	16. Chapter 16

... I can't believe it.. it's actually.. ended.. I can't fathom it all..

First, I have to say, I'm really happy with this story, it has been with me for two years and 7 months, and throughout that time, I've learned to write better and also, gotten so many friends through the story :)

Sadly, I can't say the same for my Beta-reader, whom I can't actually say is even alive at this point :\ strange..

Back when I first submitted the story, it was just this tiny speck of what existed on this site, now.. it's become so much more to me.. and, I'm glad I re-wrote this, because then I got to add a bunch of stuff :D

But I can't take all credits for this, after all, the first 6 chapters for beta-read by **Kudocch_i_**, whom I lost contact with many months ago.. but that doesn't mean I'm grateful :) just as grateful as I am to you guys who've stood around and read this shit despite the long waiting..

Okay, I'll leave you to this story, but one more thing, at a point in this story, a song is played, and I thought I'd let you know which one so you can play it when the scene starts.. 'Calm Flower' a song from Psychic Detective Yakumo, an anime I really adore.. and the song was playing while I wrote this chapter, so I thought I'd add it, to kind of.. make the aura around the scene better :) And by the way, I named this chapter after another song from the anime, 'At Ease' which is shorter.. but oh so beautiful, I recommend listening to the tracks.

Well, have fun, and I'll be writing a bit of afterwords so try to stick around okay? :3

* * *

Chapter 16.

At Ease.

Three years had passed since the incident with Gin and the death of Kudou Shinichi, however, a selected few knew that Shinichi was still alive, and really happy, but as a girl. Nori had quit university in favor of detective work and what she called 'carrying on Kudou Shinichi's legacy', and thus opened her own detective agency, which quickly out conquered Mouri's agency, much to Kogoro's annoyance. And 23 years old Kudou Nori quickly rose to be one of the police force's most trusted partners as well as a good chaser. Whenever a criminal thought that the smartest thing was to do, was to run, then one of Nori's highly enhanced soccer kicks, sent the criminal flying, if not, she'd just dart him. Kaito was holding more and more magic shows after already having been recognized within the magic society before he met Nori, now he was more famous than his father when he was his age. Heiji had started studying to become a police officer as well, although he was aiming for the homicide section, he probably wouldn't stay there longer before he too went for his own agency. And because of his close friendship with Nori, she and Kazuha grew into great friends as well and always kept in touch. Ran has slowly begun to move on, but she still outright mourned Shinichi's death, as well as Conan's. She and Sonoko was also becoming good friends with Nori, although she knew she could never tell them that the one they used to call Kudou-kun, was now Nori-chan. The kids that Nori very often saw because they always hung out with Haibara, who lived next door, never spoke of Conan with her around, but she doubted they'd forgotten him, that much was obvious when they ran around, still playing detectives. Nori's parents had gone back to USA, and slowly, but surely life turned into it's usual. Nori always doing her detective work, Kaito accompanying her as often as he could, but also keeping up with his own work. Their lives, as people knew it, became boring again, but only to those who didn't dare to challenge their lives with something extra, like Kaito, who continued to chase his wish to find Pandora, but always doing it on the full moons of each month. Or Nori, who chased after criminals and always put her life on the line to make sure the bastards never got further than a few feet away.

* * *

There was a low sum of the streets under them. Nori looked around herself as her mind pieced together her memories of this place. Her mother, who once told her that she and her father sat at that table, and that was were Yusaku proposed to Yukiko. It was were Nori took Ran when she was still Conan, but temporarily returned to Shinichi and wanted to tell her his feelings. It was a famously good restaurant and it was also known for the high number of proposing guys and happiness filled ice-creams. Nori turned to the one sitting opposite of her, fixing his tie a bit. They had just finished eating, and was enjoying a glass of wine before they'd leave.

"Kaito, let me do that!" she said, laughing a bit when the young man sheepishly smiled and let her fix his tie.

"Sometimes I just can't fix it.. it annoys me.." he said, smirking.

"It can't be helped, no one is perfect, not even the magician that appears every full moon, tricking the detective's, charming the fans and right out making fun of the police." she said, giggling a bit, something she had been doing a lot lately. Kaito smiled and nodded.

"Well, I like to think I am when I cover myself in white to hide the mysterious reason for my hunts during midnight." he said, talking just in much of a riddle as Nori did. The woman sighed.

"Here we go, okay, stop with the riddles and act like a normal guy, not a thief who steals his pray after announcing when, where and what." she stated, glaring a bit. Kaito laughed.

"Hahaha... okay, you win." he said, smiling fondly. Nori smiled back, then she yawned, but covered it up so she wouldn't be embarrassed when people saw it. Kaito grinned.

"We should probably head home soon." he said, finishing his glass. Nori nodded and picked her glass, slowly drinking the sweet wine. Then she smiled.

"You picked the perfect wine, as usual." she commented. Kaito smiled.

"Thank you, you've grown to have quite a sweet tooth, so only the sweetest wines for you." he said. Nori pouted.

"You like it sweet too." she stated. Kaito grinned.

"Sure do, bitter is too dark for me." he agreed. Kaito and Nori stopped and turned when the pianist began playing a calm song.

"Those are some good tunes." she said, relaxing as the violin joined in.

"Beautiful." she said, smiling as she closed her eyes, just listening.

"I'm watching something far more beautiful right now." Kaito joined in and Nori opened her eyes to see Kaito crouching on one knee before her, blushing a bit. Nori turned dark red.

"K-Kaito?" she asked as he pulled out a small, black box and opened it, blushing more and more.

"W-will you marry m-me?" he asked, stuttering a bit. Nori giggled as he continued to stutter back and forth before she laid her hands on his.

"Yes, yes Kaito, you slow witted man, I waited so long, so yes, I want to marry you." she said, smiling brightly. Kaito's eyes lit up and his smile broke out for full before he, although trembling badly, put the ring on her finger, then he stood up, still looking a bit to shy for his usual self. Nori smiled and stood up as well, kissing him. They plain out ignored the guest's that was watching, and the personnel, but that didn't mean they weren't aware of them. Nori and Kaito pulled away as people began clapping. Nori turned scarlet again, as did Kaito.

"Um, we can head home now." Nori suggested. Kaito grinned.

"There's still more." he said, letting her sit down in her cute confusion. He sat down too as a waiter came over, putting down a small, but fashionable made, with some words on; congratulations. Nori blushed again.

"K-Kaito, this is.. it's beautiful.. and embarrassing." she said. Kaito smiled.

"I know, but I didn't want to waste the moment." he said. The glasses was refilled with wine and Nori couldn't help go along with the idea. The piano and violin was joined by cello, and Nori smiled.

"Did you request this music?" she asked. Kaito flinched, then he chuckled.

"Y-yeah.. I thought it fit the situation and besides, I know you love this kind of music." he said. Nori smiled even more.

"Thank you Kaito, thank you so much."

* * *

The wind was blowing gently, creating a warm breeze that danced through the green leaves of the cherry tree's. If Kaito had gotten his wish, it would have been pink flowers, thus earlier, but Nori could help that there was a lot of things going on during the spring. The take down of the organization had been going on for years, but now it was finally starting to look like it was ending. Everyone had been caught except Vermouth and Anakota, who was still the two top wanted. Bourbon had been caught after Nori pointed him out, wasn't hard as he had revealed himself while trying to kill Haibara, but KID had come to the rescue, fooling Bourbon, something Kaito was still a bit mad at her for. But now was not the time to think about that. The sun was shining down at them from a clear, blue sky without a single cloud and the birds was singing, joining in the happiness that was about to happen. Haibara sighed a bit, looking down at herself as she switched hands to hold the basket of flowers. Ayumi, who was standing beside her, was smiling just as cutely, seemingly not bothered by her friends annoyance. They both wore dresses in a warm, cream color and blue flower ornaments, both on the dresses and in their hair. Genta and Mitsuhiko was with the rest of the males, watching the girls afar with dark blushes. The now pre-teen detective boys was growing up fast, and it was evident in their change of interest. Mitsuhiko, who was the the one with the highest grades in his year and joined science club, except for Haibara of course, who never joined a club, and never had an interest for one. Ayumi, who joined the tennis club and Genta who was in the soccer club. Heiji smiled at them from afar.

"_**Ya wouldn't realize how much they're really grown.. wouldn't ya Kudou?"**_ he thought, turning back to the other. Kazuha, Ran, Sonoko and Aoko was chatting happily, with Akako standing silently beside them, not saying a word. Yukiko and Jodie was chatting about more mature stuff it seemed and Heiji didn't want to even bother them. Kaito was standing beside him, looking a bit embarrassed. Heiji smirked.

"Ya really fit that blush Kuroba, maybe it'll grow permanent at a time." he stated. Kaito glared.

"Shut up, it can't be helped can it?" he asked. Hakuba patted his shoulder.

"It can't be, but don't let Hattori-san get to you, you know how he is." he said and Kaito nodded, laughing a bit. Hattori glared at the two.

"Hey, that's awful." he stated, glaring. Then he joined in, wrapped an arm around Kaito's neck.

"Ya better take good care of her 'kay? Or ya might end up seein' some other guy steal her." he teased. Kaito glared at him.

"They wouldn't dare." he stated.

"I would heed that warning." another man came up to them, walking together with one more recognizable author.

"Of course, Kuroba's magic tricks are frightful." Heiji agreed.

"Nakamori-san." Kaito greeted the man.

"Congratulations Kuroba-kun." he stated and Kaito smiled.

"Thank you." he said, smiling.

"Kuroba-kun, have you seen Agasa?" Haibara asked. Kaito grinned.

"I think he's trying to devour some of those delicious cakes, you might just save them if you hurry." and Haibara was gone right away. Kaito laughed together with Heiji.

"He never learns.." Heiji said.

"And never will." Kaito agreed.

"She's like his wife." Hakuba commented.

"And has been acting like that since she moved in with him." Heiji stated.

"Really? Scary." Nakamori said. Kaito nodded.

"Nori said she always makes sure Hakase never eats anything with too much calories.. and despite that, it doesn't look like he's taken off much.." Kaito stated.

"He's getting old, it can't be helped." Sato said, coming over.

"Ah, Sato-san, your dress is lovely." Kaito greeted the woman, accompanied by her boyfriend, Takagi.

"It's good to see you both." Sato said, smiling as she held hands with Takagi. The man was dressed in formally black, but Sato had a blue dress, matching with her jewelry and eyes. Megure and Shiratori was close behind. Most of the homicide department in Beika had been invited because they were all close friends with Nori, as well as Kaito.

"Megure-keibu." Kaito greeted the two as Yusaku stepped out.

"Megure." he nodded, smiling. Megure nodded the two, smiling.

"Congratulations Kaito-kun, it took it's time, but finally it's your turn isn't it?" he asked, grinning a bit. Kaito flushed.

"Y-yes.." the priest called them in and Kaito turned.

"Oh, it's already time.. where did the time go?" Kaito smiled sheepishly as the men around him laughed at his shy behavior.

"It's okay Kaito-kun, I was nervous too." Yusaku said. Nakamori nodded.

"It's the first step, it's hard to take, but after that, there will only be joy." he stated. Kaito smiled and nodded, making a mental note to be extra kind to Nakamori on his next heist.

"Yes, thank you." suddenly Heiji grabbed him, dragging him in.

"I'm not 'bout to let ya be late to yer own weddin'!" Kaito laughed.

"Wouldn't have been hard, I'm usually an early bird aren't I?" he asked.

"Even after a party like last night, then yes." Hakuba stated.

"I'm good at holding the alcohol, Hattori isn't!" Kaito stated as people started to sit down. Haibara and Ayumi disappeared off to where Nori was, as did Yusaku after he made sure Yukiko had her handkerchief with her, because she would without a doubt, start crying. Aoko, Ran and Sonoko all took their places as the brides maid on the side of the altar. Heiji and Hakuba took the other side while Kaito stepped up to the priest and turned around. There was this strange aura in the large hall, not a single sound was made. After all, it was the silence before it all started, before Kaito's life for real started. The bells rung and the music started. The doors opened and Kaito, just like the first time he had shared his kiss with Nori, now felt a wave of awe and happiness. With Haibara and Mitsuhiko in front, there was Nori who was striding together with Yusaku, who was Kudou Nori's closest and only male relative. The woman's hair was beautifully made, her make-up just about screaming perfection. Her blue eyes shined like gems and those lips that was smiling warmly made all the guys dazed. Her dress fit her perfectly, from the white dress itself to the blue flowers and the crystal as well as the flowers in her hands, it all seemed to work together to make the perfect bride, and in Kaito's eyes, she was. Behind her, Ayumi and Genta walked. Kaito suddenly got this reality washing over him as he noticed a shadow in the corner of his eyes and when turning his head slightly, he saw something that made him lose his breath. There was a couple standing by the far off wall, smiling and waving at him. Kaito nearly burst into tears, but kept his poker face firm. He smiled on the inside though as he turned back to Nori and then, he truly smiled.

"_**I knew that you were there.. always around, watching over me."**_ he thought, sending his cherished feelings to his parents. It was a touchy subject because Kaito didn't have any relatives left after his mother died, but it didn't matter now. Today, he would get a new family. Nori, Yusaku, Yukiko, and all their friends. One big, happy family. Nori came up to the alter and Yusaku gave her hand to Kaito, who took it and lead her all the way up to stand by his side. Yusaku took his place beside Heiji and Hakuba. Nori and Kaito exchanged smiles. As the priest started talking about vows, love and beliefs, Nori could distinctive hear her mother cry through her handkerchief, but she wasn't the only one. It seemed that just about every female was crying, and Nori was damn sure even Yusaku was crying at one point.

"Will you, Kuroba Kaito, take Kudou Nori to be your rightful, and wedded wife?" the priest asked. Nori realized that the priest had already finished whatever he was saying from the bible. She looked at Kaito, who smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes." he said and just about every woman in the room aaaw'ed at the moment. Nori mentally sighed at the cliché moment.

"And will you, Kudou Nori, take Kuroba Kaito to be your husband until death does you apart?" the priest asked. Nori nodded.

"Yes." she stated, maybe a bit louder than Kaito, because she quickly shut her mouth, blushing. Kaito smiled brightly, looking like a kid that got what he wanted for Christmas. The two put the ring on each others ring finger, then they turned their heads towards the priest, waiting.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife.." he leaned a bit closer to Kaito.

"You may kiss the bride." he said. Kaito blushed madly, as did Nori, but she did it because she knew all the girls went into aaaw'ing mode again. Kaito leaned in, closing the distance. Nori looked up at him, shyly before he captured her lips, with her responding right away. As they parted, and turned towards the rest of the crowd, an explosion of clapping exploded as Kaito nearly dragged Nori down from the alter, laughing with her. Heiji and Hakuba joined his side, with Yusaku, who wrapped an arm around Yukiko, right behind. Sonoko and Aoko walked by Nori's side, with Ran and Kazuha behind. The rest followed them outside where Kaito and Nori was forced to stay on the stairs and be picture models.

"Gee.. I wonder when they'll get enough?" Nori muttered, but kept her smile on.

"Like.. never?" Kaito asked, smiling gleefully. Nori giggled.

"Yes, that sounds about right." then she yelped as he suddenly turned her towards him, kissing her. The crowd of women went wild with squealing as the men whistled. Kaito and Nori parted, both blushed, but smiling.

"I'm so glad you accepted me." Kaito whispered. Nori smiled even more.

"I would never reject you Kaito, your my everything and anything, I'm just glad you finally proposed." she stated back and Kaito laughed.

"Hey, ya two up there, come on down here an' get some huggin'-mad women." Heiji yelled and Nori gaped at her friend while Kaito groaned.

"You have a good timing for the worst things don't you?" he asked. Heiji grinned as he was yelled at by Kazuha, but the girl obviously couldn't hold back a smile herself. Nori and Kaito walked down and was indeed congratulated in each their respective ways. The men shaking hands with Kaito, Heiji as an exception, threw himself around Kaito's neck, laughing with him. Nori was just about hugged by every woman, except by Haibara, who just congratulated her, but Nori surprised her by crouching and hugging her too, telling her to relax. Haibara raised an eyebrow, but smiled never the less.

"Too bad your parents aren't around.." Nakamori said as he shook hands with Kaito, who smiled even more.

"They are around, they always are and have been, we just haven't been able to see them, that's all." he stated and Nakamori cracked a smirk.

"Yes, that is very true." Kaito turned his head and stared at Nori, who just turned to him, the two shared a smile, before they turned back, continuing what they were doing earlier. Kaito smiled and looked up at the blue sky. He grinned.

"_**You taught me love and freedom, and everything else I know today, thanks Kaa-san, Otou-san."**_ he was pulled back to reality by Heiji a moment later, but the magician didn't care much as he continued to laugh with the males. Nori smiled to herself as she had seen the grateful look on Kaito's face and known what had thought.

"_**One day.. you'll be teaching these things to someone else.."**_ she thought smiling a bit to herself. That was, on the other hand, in the future, and right now, she would just enjoy the moment and stay happy with these people that made her happy. Ran smiled at her, giving her her regards, but Nori knew that the girl was still not completely herself, but she was doing great and Nori had often said that, leaving a bit of confusion, and a smile.

"_**Thank you, whoever let me meet Kaito.."**_

* * *

"Hey Otou-san, I'm borrowing the card gun!" Kaito lowered the newspaper a bit.

"And what, would I ask, are you going to do? If your planning on bothering your brother again, then the answer is no." he said. There was a sigh.

"Of course not, I'm not going to kill him you know, besides, I can't trick him, you know that.. I'm just trying to figure out how it works so that I can make one of my own till the next heist." then the owner of the voice was gone.

"Gee.. always in such hurry, you don't even have the name if Kaitou KID yet!" he yelled after the teen, but was obviously ignored.

"He's taking after you, soon you'll be less of one job." Nori said, turning, smiling.

"Well, he does take after us both, too bad his name speaks otherwise." Kaito stated, laughing a bit.

"It can't be helped that he got the name of good side of the law and his brother the other." Nori said, sitting down in front, drinking some coffee.

"True, and it doesn't seem Touichi minds anyway.." Kaito stated.

"Neither of them does Kaito, and besides, what did you expect? That'd they'd rebel and change their names?" Nori asked, snickering.

"Kaa-san?" another voice joined in. Nori turned.

"What is it Touichi?" she asked back.

"There's a new homicide case going on, can I take it?" was the question. Nori nodded. The teen's brown hair was combed nicely, reminding them of a certain detective if it hadn't been for the fact that he, like his brother had their father's hair, and that meant it was as unruly as ever. Those light blue eyes shone of the same interest in mysteries as his mother had.

"Go right ahead, but please take your brother with you, he's using too much time on his inventions and things." she said. Touichi laughed.

"That's my lil'bro for you, yeah, I'll take him along-"

"Why? I like using time on my inventions, besides, I have little interest in dead bodies.. only Touichi-niichan likes that.. and you.." another voice said. Kaito snickered and Nori sighed.

"I know that, your just like your father.. just tag along will you Shinichi? You need the air." she said. Shinichi pouted. He, like his father, just about never combed his hair, and thus, it lead it's own life. There was a dove in his hair, and despite most movement made from the magic-geek, the dove never took off.

"Kaa-san.." Shinichi whined. Nori smiled, laughing a bit.

"Just don't make a mess okay? The last time you tried to figure out one of your father's things, you turned purple." she said. Shinichi grinned.

"Yep, I'll keep that in mind." then he was gone. Touichi sighed.

"He's so similar to Otou-san it's scary sometimes.." he commented.

"Yeah.. sadly.. now, why are you still here? The police doesn't like to wait!" Nori said and Touichi ran off, laughing, leaving a trail of confetti.

"They both take so much after you." Nori said, smiling as she turned to Kaito, who laid down the newspaper.

"Really? They both have your sense of justice, and both does soccer, scary stuff.. do you have any idea how hard it is to dodge both, as well as Hakuba and Nakamori on the heists?" Kaito whined. Nori laughed.

"Get used to it, or give the title to Shinichi, he already wants it." she stated. Kaito scoffed.

"He's not ready yet, besides, it's not safe either, not until I find Pandora and end this long feud with those idiots." Kaito stated. Nori smiled.

"Can't be helped then.. fine, I'll try to keep the two from doing more nasty stuff, oh, and Aoko called, she told me to say hi to you." she said. Kaito smirked.

"Isn't she on her honeymoon with Hakuba?" he asked. Nori sighed.

"She came home three days ago.. geez, your worse than Otou-san with keeping up with time aren't you?" she commented.

"He's an author, he's allowed to."

"Your a thief, so technically, you're reason doesn't count." Kaito suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're right, completely right, but.. I don't care." he stuck out his tongue.

"Oh so mature mister magician.. it shows you're 40 years old." Nori stated.

"Gee, I know right?" Kaito laughed. After a while, Nori began laughing too.

"I'll never grow up, you know that! It comes with being a magician." he said.

"Yes, I have learned that through the time." Nori said.

"I'm heading out!" Shinichi called.

"I thought you didn't want to." Nori said.

"One of my classmates found something interesting, see ya." then the door shut. Nori sighed.

"And of all people, the one in the family to follow in the line of thievery had to have the name of One Truth.. while the one who solves crimes is named as a thief.."

"That's how life is." Kaito stated. Nori stared at him, then she smiled before she stood up, leaving the cup in favor of Kaito's lap. She leaned down, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know.." she whispered and he shivered as her breath hit his ear.

"Since the twins are so old, how about another one?" she whispered. When she pulled away, Kaito had this mad grin on his face.

"I think we can come up with something." he said, and grabbed her, hoisting her into his arms and standing up.

"Well, let's hope Hattori isn't interesting in telling you about some sort of case cause he wont be able to get in touch for a while." Nori snickered.

"Didn't think so."

* * *

Happy as their lives was, it would continue so, even if, in the following generations of the Kuroba family, there was always one thief, and one detective, knowing each other and challenging each other, but always working together to find the one gem. And as Kaito and Nori, and as Shinichi and Touichi, they continued to tell the tale of the detective, who turned away from her path to help the thief, and this they told their children, who in turn told theirs. It was a never ending circle. For Kuroba's hunt for Pandora, was a legendary fight between one man and the world to erase a myth about immortality from Earth. And maybe there would come a time when a new generation of thieves would find the gem, but that would be another story, for this story ended without any more bloodshed, just a happy boy, who turned into a girl and ended up with the love of her life. After all, it was a blissful life.

The End.

* * *

... oh my God.. 8A8 It's done, it's ended, and I'm.. so happy.. and sad..

Kaaaah.. this has been one hell of a chapter, and one interesting story.. I've never written 'genderbent' (if you'd dare call Shinichi that..) before, and so it was a bit hard, seeing I'm more of a self proclaimed master at yaoi, not straight stuff..

I'm also very happy it's over, because now I can finally continue on my other stories, and publish new ones ^^

I am very grateful you guys stuck here until the end :') makes me tear up really..

Well, I guess this is the end of this story.. I hope I'll see you around on my other stories in the future, if not, then this is goodbye..

*waves* see you around, hopefully.

T. Torou signing off :')


End file.
